The Trouble with Lovegames
by rexiebones
Summary: AU Ichigo is soccer team captain at Seireitei University, however he is failing his classes. He needs a tutor, and Ukitake and Kyoraku, the student bar managers have an excellent candidate in mind, who's bound to keep him in line... ICHIRUKI!
1. bad day

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

Hey guys! Time to embark on my first AU fic. Its set in the fictional university – seireitei. Ichigo is a rich brat, who got in through connections and a soccer scholarship. His lack of work ethic and hardcore party lifestyle see him failing, and needing a tutor to avoid permanent expulsion…

The pain pairing here will be ichiruki, but I will involve others as I fancy (or you may of course request, though please no yaoi!)

I'm basing the story kind of on my experience of university life this past year! I think that is all, so here goes!

[Oh yeah and I don't own bleach!]

…..

'Man!' thought Ichigo, 'What a day!' He found himself leaving the Dean's office and heading straight to the student bar, of course.

The spikey orange haired boy had awoken this morning, to find himself fully clothed, with a tie not belonging to him round his head, and only one shoe. His head was throbbing, and as he looked at the time, 11:36am, he knew he'd slept through ANOTHER seminar. He had then double parked his Bugatti Veyron, taking it out just to cross campus, in an attempt to make it before the end and apologize. He was told by his lecturer, that he was to see the Dean at 2pm to discuss his 'academic issues'. The meeting was not pleasant, and when he returned to his car, it had a giant fine under the window wipers.

'Yup' he thought, 'I so need a drink!'

He strode into the student bar, and thankfully, spotted some of his fellow sports stars at their usual high top table near the end of the bar. It was pretty posh, for a student bar, leather seats, dark wood tables, black, glistening marble counter. It also had a huge outdoor terrace that looked over campus at the back, which was beautiful and insanely popular during the summer. However it was currently the last week of January, and the wind was pretty biting.

Ichigo headed over to the group, and sat down by the guy on the end, who had bright red hair and a lot of tattoos. He clapped the guy heartily on the shoulder.

"Renji my man! What's up!"

"Hey Ichigo! Wondered why we hadn't seen you yet today, where you been at?"

Most of the group was now listening to the new arrival.

Around the table sat Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei, Ichigo's soccer team mates; Kenpachi Zaraki, Renji Abari and Ikkaku Madarame of the rugby team, plus Ikkaku's flatmate Yumichika; and a few of the cheerleaders, including Zaraki's girl Yachiru, Ohrihime Inoue, a good family friend of Ichigo's, Yoruichi Shihoein and Soi Fon.

"Mate, you would not believe the day I've had! I got called to the Dean's office for failing, and everything has just been utterly shit"

"Fuck" Said Ikkaku.

"That's awful Ichi!" remarked Ohrihime!

"Atta boy!" Exclaimed Zaraki, fist pumping the air.

"I tell you what, I'll get the next round lads, ladies, and Ichigo here is gona help me carry them so he can unload, and ready to come back and get wasted!"

"Sounds like a plan" Yoruichi said, raising her eyebrows at Ichigo. Soi Fon scowled.

"Shuun!" cried Renji, calling one of the bar manager's name for his attention. "I'll take another round as before, plus a double JD and coke for this sorry mess!"

Ichigo punched him in the arm, making Renji laugh.

"So what's up bro?"

"I'm failing pretty badly man, only passed one of my mid-terms, the Dean says I gotta take 'em all again at the end of next month or I'm out for good"

"Daaaaaamn that's a ton of bricks on your head for ya! Don't sweat it man, find some hot smart girl in your class to tutor you" He winked at him.

Shuunsei, the Philosophy post-grad student and bar manager, laughed at this remark.

"Come on now we both know any pretty girl he picks to tutor him is gonna end up being the one getting the lesson, only of quite a different nature, you sly dog"

"Ha, I'd say you're wrong, Shuun, but we all know I'd be lying! It's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible…"

Renji shook his head, Shuun laughed, and fist bumped Ichigo (he was quite the ladies man himself, and thought of being Ichigo much as he was as a playboy fresher).

By this point, Jyuushiro, the other bar manager, a post grad medic, had come to join in the conversation.

"Say Ichigo, you do law right?" He nodded, Jyuu continued "One of our bar assistants is a 1st year law student, perhaps she'd be willing to tutor you, I bet she'd be greateful for the money, and knowing her I doubt you'd be able to charm her into sleeping with you"

Renji watched as Shuun and Jyuu exchanged glances, then looked to him.

"Oh er, sounds like a challenge eh, Ichigo?"

"Bring it on bitches, challenge accepted,"

"Loser has to spend a Friday night in the bar as a naked waiter, unpaid!" Cried Shuun, Jyuu shook his head at his friend, as they handed the two freshers the round of drinks.

….

Thanks for reading guys! If you like it, be a star and drop me a cheeky review, they really do inspire me to continue and update quickly!

Hugs!


	2. strawberry

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually you are going to lose…

A/N: Id like to thank **DeviantHollow23** for the review, I also find these kind of fic's entertaining, hopefully enough so that I can write a good one! I hope you enjoy the rest!

And also, cheeky disclaimer, I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does.

…

Rukia Kuichiki was just finishing up her dinner before work, when her phone beeped at her. She opened it, whilst downing the remains of her coffee, it read:

'Hey Rukia, remind me when you get to work that I have a proposal to tell you about, I think you will be just perfect for it! Ukitake'

'Hmmm, wonder if it's a promotion?' she smiled to herself at the thought, quickly rinsed her plate and mug, grabbed her bag and coat yelling

"Bye Nii-Sama!"

Unsurprisingly, her brother did not respond. He was probably immersed in some paper, and even then Byakuya Kuchiki was not a man of very many words. Her brother was an economics post-graduate, studying for a PHD in market economy. Him and Rukia shared a small two bed flat, about a 20 minute walk from campus. It was a little inconvenient, but since they were orphaned when Rukia was 14, money had become tight, and they couldn't afford a place closer to campus. But neither of them minded the walk, Rukia often found it gave her time to gather her thoughts.

She reached campus, and checking her bright purple Chappy watch, saw she still had 10 minutes till her shift started. She decided to stop by the Law department office, to pick up her latest essay. She had planned on dropping by after her lectures tomorrow, but since she had time now, she thought she may as well. She walked into the highly modern building, filled with glass and chrome, it was very nice, a little OTT Rukia thought personally, but Law firms practically threw money at good university law departments, so she guessed she shouldn't complain. She reached the undergraduate pigeon holes, found 'K', then her student number identifying her paper. She looked at the mark. 77.

'Another first!' she thought, elatedly. Boring as living with just her brother was, sometimes, at least she got work done with out disturbance, which seemed to be paying off.

Rukia stowed the paper in her bag, and set off to the back entrance of the bar, where she deposited her bag and coat and signed in. As she was clocking in for her 8:30-close shift, she crossed paths with Nemu, another bar assistant who was just on her way out.

"Hey Nemu, how has it been today"

"Fairly normal, but I believe tickets for tonight sold out, so it may get busy." The girl replied, fairly blankly. Nemu Kurotsuchi was a 2nd year law student, who was nice enough, Rukia had always found, but pretty distant. She kind of reminded her of Byakuya, in that sense. Her father, Professor Kurotsuchi, was the head of the law department, and a notoriously tough teacher. Rukia always suspected Nemu got this job as a way to escape her father, who did not let her live in halls, or go out at night. This was the only way she got to socialise out side of class. Rukia felt kind of sorry for her; whilst her own brother was overprotective of her, and wanted her to stay with him rather than move out, it was mainly for cost purposes, and he had never forbidden her from going out (though he had not been unknown to not let her out till she was wearing something 'decent').

Rukia reached the bar, went into the glass wash room and fetched her name tag, only to be drawn into a great hug by her best friend Isane, a second year biomedic.

"Rukes! Please tell me you're on till close too, ive got a feeling tonight is going to be a busy one! And our most efficient co worker has just left! God help us!"

Rukia shook her head.

"Yeah I just saw her, she warned me that tonight is sold out"

"Sold out! Oh god we are gona die!"

Rukia chuckled at her friend

"Stop being so melodramatic, you and me can handle it"

They made to leave, and Rukia found herself almost opening the door into Jyuushiro Ukitake, who was carrying a stack of pint glasses higher than his head in one hand, and a bunch of empty bottles in the other.

"Oh my I am sorry!"

"No worries, we should really get a bigger window in this door so that shorty's like yourself can see out!"

She frowned at him as the manager and her best friend laughed at her expense. It wasn't her fault that they were both approaching six foot, while she stood a little under five!

"You guys will be manning tills 2 and 3, if your up to the task "

"Course we are" Rukia leered.

Isane strode off to her till, whilst Rukia stayed behind, helping Ukitake with his stack of glasses, loading them into the glass washer for him.

"So what was the proposition you texted me about earlier?" She inquired.

"Oh yeah that! Well you see earlier today a lad was in here with his friends at the bar moaning that he had to re-take his mid-term exams or face expulsion, he is looking for a tutor, and well, since he is a 1st year law student too, and he is pretty well off so he will pay you well, I recommended you."

Rukia took all this in. Not quite what she was expecting, but she wouldn't say no to extra cash, and teaching someone is a great method of learning more yourself…

"That doesn't sound too bad, though surely Nemu is better qualified?"

"Well perhaps, but I thought you'd appreciate the money more"

"Perhaps you should pay me more!" She joked.

The man chuckled.

"Well I suspect he will be here tonight, so I will introduce the two of you and you can decide for yourself."

"Thanks boss" She smiled and went to join Isane in the centre of the bar.

'Perhaps if he wasn't coming to the bar often enough to be acquainted with the managers he would be doing a little better…' Rukia thought to herself.

The shift was going by fairly quickly, just as Nemu had predicted, it was getting pretty busy. It was just coming up to 11'o clock, when a big group approached Rukia's till. 2 boys, one with black hair and a '69' tattoo on his face, the other with bright orange hair, were arguing over who was to get the next round.

"I beat you in the last bugatti race we had, loser, you still owe me, so you can get this round!" Yelled the tattooed one.

The orange haired boy rolled his eyes and conceded defeat, drawing out his wallet.

"Fuck you, Hisagi!" He yelled playfully at his friend, then turned to Rukia.

'Great, a bunch of stuck up snobs from Montgomery hall, I'll bet' Rukia grumbled in her head. She plastered a fake smile on and used her sweetest serving voice.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Heya doll, we'd like a bottle of red, 2 glasses, a bottle of rose, 3 glasses, 2 Guinness, 1 San Miguel, 2 pints of bulmers, 2 pear Koppaberg, 2 Kronnenburg, 1 double vodka diet coke, and 3 double vodka lemonades"

'Please' She thought 'Why don't you just ask for the whole bloody bar while youre at it?'

"Oh and 18 Jager bombs"

'Fuck'

She went about making her order, looking harassed. As soon as isane finished her latest order, she offered to help Rukia with the Jager bombs, but Kyoraku swooped in and told her he would do it.

"I'll help you Rukia, sweetheart"

"Thank you!" She looked somewhat flushed, there was no rose wine left in any of the 3 fridges. Shit.

She went back to the boy, luckily he was easy to spot.

"I'm very sorry but we are all out of rose"

"What, are you joking, its only like half 11!"

"It's pretty busy though I'm afraid"

He looked angry.

"Fine, I'll talk to Shuun when he is done with those Jagers then"

"Fine"

She went over to help her manager carry the many Jager bombs. As they placed them on the front bar, the boy and Kyoraku began a friendly exchange, and a nasty thought creept into Rukia's mind. 'This boy is on nickname terms with the manager, what if..' Rukia shuddered 'No, he can't be, Shuunsui and Jyuushiro know a lot of students…' She tried to convince herself.

Right on cue, Jyuushiro had spotted the group talking with his best friend and co manager. And they were being served by Rukia.

'Perfect! I can introduce Rukia and Ichigo!'

He strolled over.

"Hey lads, ladies, surprised you're back again so soon, you only left at 7, you miss us?"

"Course not you idiot!"

Rukia watched the banter fly across the counter, becoming more and more uneasy. She gathered a bunch of glasses, and was about to head to the glass wash room when Ukitake pulled her to his side, arm around her shouldes.

"This is the young lady I told you about Kurosaki, you know, from earlier?" He stared poignantly from one to the other, as Kyoraku giggled. "Ichigo, Rukia; Rukia, Ichigo. I think you could learn a lot from eachother!" He smiled his winning smile, but even this did not affect Rukia!

'Like I would teach this stuck up jerk! Not for all the money in the world!'

"So how about it, doll face, I'll pay you well" He winked at the managing duo, who giggled.

"Uh! Not even for 1 million dollars, strawberry!" She exclaimed, storming off with her glass stack.

Everyone laughed, Ichigo looked slightly bewildered, that was not how girls usually reacted to his charm!

"I told you you'd have your work cut out for you!" Laughed Jyuushiro, as Hisagi, Renji, Shuunsui, and the rest of Ichigo's group clutched at their sides!

"Hahaha STRAWBERRY!" cried Yoruichi

"SHUT UP" Yelled Ichigo, his hot headed temperament taking over. He slammed the money on the bar, took his drink and moved over to the booth, the rest of the group following, wondering how the hell he was going to win this girl over, since clearly his looks, wealth, and charm, his deadly trio, did not quite cut it with this girl. She was different.

….

Tah-dah! Let me know if you like the chapters being longer

Hugs!


	3. deal

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you will lose…

Thank you to everyone who has read / alerted / favourited the story! It makes me happy! But, you know what would make me really happy, reviews! Just someone saying 'I like this carry on' really does make my day! (sad I know :P)

**I don't own bleach, kay?**

…..

It was half past 12 now, and the bar was experiencing a busy night.

Thursdays were always popular here, since there weren't many good student nights in town, plus people wanted to save themselves for Friday night antics, and so everyone headed to the bar, for some cheap drinks and dancing with friends.

Rukia was not feeling too tired, though her feet were beginning to ache a little. She finally had a few seconds of no customers hounding her from across the bar, so headed to the glasswash room for a quick glass of water. Nanou, a third year chemistry student who worked the bar, was there unloading glasses from the machines, ready for a fresh load.

"Oh thank god!" Rukia exclaimed "I think I only have about 6 pint glasses left, you're a life saver Nanou!"

"Don't worry about it, the floor was looking a little untidy and I was running low myself, so I did a quick round of the terrace, it's freezing out!"

"How's Kyoraku been tonight" Rukia wiggled her eyebrows, "Still trying to grab a date?"

"Pfft, the man is relentless, doubt he will ever stop" Nanou smirked slightly

"Haha well you can always bribe him to stop with sake! I'll take a tray of these down if you don't mind" Rukia asked, putting her empty water glass in the machine.

"If only it were that easy! Cheers Rukia" Nanou said with a smile, and a worn out sigh.

Kyoraku, the fourth year philosophy post-graduate and her boss, had had the hots for Nanou since her first day. However, she, like everyone else, knew of his playboy reputation, and since she had been heartbroken by this type of guy before, in her first year, she had sealed her heart shut, refusing anyone's advances.

Rukia opened the door, glanced at her till, and groaned. Strawberry and his mates were back.

The black haired boy and a blonde guy with an emo fringe stood at the front of the group this time.

She walked up to them

"What can I get for you this time?"

"We will have a round of sambucca shots please miss" Said the blonde guy politely.

'Well he seems much nicer than the others of this group I've encountered' She thought, thinking bitterly of the strawberry head.

"And TEQUILAAAAAA" yelled the black haired, tattoo guy!

"YEAHHHHH" roared Kenpachi! "And lets get a round of jager bombs, just for fun!"

"Great idea Kenny!" Squealed the pink haired girl who had his arm tightly around her waist "You're the greatest friend ever!"

The guys paid up, and Rukia made their drinks.

She also consented to take pictures on a golden haired girl, who must have been a cheerleader, (Rukia was guessing from her fake tan, giant boobs, and teeny tiny skirt), of the group doing their various shots.

Following this, one girl, a small, sweet looking girl, collapsed, right into the arms of a young looking white haired guy! Most of the group were too busy drunkenly wooping and heading back to the dance floor to notice.

Rukia told Ukitake, and the two of them rushed to help the boy.

"I… er… she just collapsed on me! Ahhhh!" Said the boy, who looked utterly bewilderd.

"What's your name, boy?" Ukitake asked kindly

"I'm Toshiro, I'm a fresher on the soccer team, and this is our friend Momo, I don't think I've ever seen her that drunk!"

"Well, Toshiro, I think it would be best if you took Momo home, you seem pretty sober, and you obviously care for her, so I think you can be trusted, I'll call you a cab myself, you guys live in Montgomery right?"

"Yeah, thank you, Ukitake."

Ukitake called them a cab and saw them to the door. On his way back in, Renji came up to him.

"Hey Jyuu, d'ya know what 'appened to Momo, summa' the girlsa worried 'bout 'er?"

"Yeah, she had a bit much to drink, so I called her a cab, your friend Toshiro is gona see to it she gets home safe though, so you can tell them not to worry" He smiled.

Renji opened his mouth

"You… you sent her home with a guy? Oh no this is bad! Ichigo!"

"But, isn't he your friend?" Ukitake's face was lined with worry and confusion, he thought he had been helping the girl, he does this kind of thing all the time…

Ichigo had arrived at the scene.

"Oh Toshiro isn't the problem, he's a nice guy and he likes Hinamori a lot, so he will take care of it… But Shit will go down when Aizen finds out…"

"Who is Aizen?"

"Her boyfriend"

"Well surely he will understand…"

"Oh no! He is a nasty piece of work, he goes to Arrancar uni, you know, across the river, he is their soccer captain, and he's a right dick." Renji exclaimed.

"Yeah, he and Gin, Matsumoto's boyfriend, are pretty possessive of those two, honestly don't understand what they see in those twats"

"Well if anything happens, don't hesitate to call me and Shuun, I know you boys can take care of yourself, but I'd hate for you to have to deal with my mistake alone."

"No worries Jyuu, we won't let those douches touch us, or Momo, if we can help it"

At half one, the bar was closing, and most people had left. Ichigo's group were still mostly there.

"See ya tomorrow Shuun!" Renji shouted

"Hey we're having a cheeky few at mine and Izuru's flat now if you fancy it? When you're done here?" Hisagi called out to the 2 managers.

"We'll see how long this lot takes lads, see ya!" Yelled Shuunsui to the retreating group

"You take care now!" Jyushiro called, observing Kisuke/Yoruichi and Kenpachi/Yachiru having a piggyback race.

Rukia had just started removing spirits from the back bar and neatly ordering them, so she could clean the back bar, when she noticed a glimpse of orange.

'As if! She thought! Why doesn't he just piss off with his stupid little rich kid friends already!'

"So, miss Rukia, when are we having our little tutoring session" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, drunkenly leaning on the counter.

"Uhh I already told you no! Vile boy"

"I'm not vile, you common midget, bet you're not even smart enough to tutor me are you?"

'That does it! He called me a midget, AND stupid'

"You're pushing your luck strawberry." She said coolly. "I'll tutor you alright, but for no less than 100 an hour"

"Pretty pricey for such a small amount of tutor, I might need to get something else for my…"

"And if you touch me so much as once, I'll personally poison your drink, Strawberry"

Ichigo looked a little shocked, but he assumed he was drunkenly imagining the small girl threatening him so violently…

"Fine midget, got yourself a deal"

"Good, I'll come to Montgomery House, block?"

"B, flat 12"

"At 10am tomorrow"

He wasn't really listening, he was thinking of how to gloat to Renji when he got to Hisagi's, so didn't pay attention to the stated time at all.

"Laters, midget." With that he left.

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET YOU LITTLE STAWBERRY TWAT!"

But he was gone.

"My my, lovely Rukia, cant have you speaking like that to my best customers" Said Kyoraku.

Rukia looked dumbfounded

"I… er… sorry, sir"

"Relax, I'm just yanking your chain Rukia dear!"

He walked over to Ukitake, as Rukia went back to cleaning the back bar, since she was so rudely interrupted.

"My, I think we may have this bet in the bag"

"I think so, poor Ichigo, kid has no idea what he is in for…"

…

So there we have my third chapter! Hope it was ok, I haven't been feeling too well today, hopefully this is not reflected in my writing!

Peace out xx


	4. a rude awakening

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually you will lose…

**Firstly sorry I haven't updated in a while, its been a busy week, and I was way too excited about the final HP film to concentrate on anything else XD**

**Secondly, thank you kindly to my 2 reviewers, your thoughts mean a lot! (Sorry for not mentioning you last time!)**

**Thirdly, I clearly do not own bleach.**

….

Rukia was sat in her kitchen, reading through her marked mid-term paper on contract law. She thought it would be a good idea to start Ichigo's tutoring by comparing their exams, so she could show him what they would be aiming for, and then they would slowly begin to iron out his mistakes.

She also planned to quiz him on a topic each session, but obviously not the first week, that was too harsh even for her.

However, her lesson planning was interrupted by the arrival of her older sibling.

"Morning, Rukia"

"Oh! Good morning Nee-Sama! How are you this morning?" Rukia enquired brightly.

"I am well, thank you. I plan to go to the library today, I have an important paper due next week, and I wish to do some extra research and add the finishing touches, I don't suspect I will be back for dinner"

"Ok" she smiled "I have to tutor a boy from Montgomery house who failed his mid-terms this morning, then I have classes all afternoon and the dinner shift at work."

"Well, be sure to find time to eat"

"Yes, Nee-Sama"

He had prepared a flask of tea to take, and was clearly just about to leave the house, when Byakuya stopped dead, and turned to his sister.

"Montgomery, did you say?"

"Er yes, you know, the posh halls on campus?"

"I know what it is Rukia, and I also know the kind of boys who live there. They are not the sort I'd like you to be interacting with, vile hooligans with no respect, the lot of them"

'Dammit! I should have said student, not boy!' Rukia cursed her self mentally 'Now Nee-Sama is going to get all over-bearing and demand to know where I am and if I'm ok all the time! How unnecessary!'

"It isn't like I'm going to hang out with them, Nee-Sama, trust me, that's the last thing I want!" Rukia reasoned "I am only doing it as a favour to Kyoraku and Ukitake, they know the guy, and I'm being paid well, we could use the money. I will be fine."

"Well Ukitake is certainly a reputable guy, and Kyoraku is wise, so I'll give this the benefit of the doubt. Be careful."

And with that, he left.

Rukia made her way to Montgomery hall. It was fairly deserted. She wasn't surprised, she didn't expect most of the students living in this place to bother attending any classes before 12 noon. She searched for block B, and walked up to the door, when a thought struck her.

'Oh crap, I don't have a key! Or Ichigo's number! Hmmm wait doesn't Uryu live here? Man I really must get all my fellow bar staff's numbers!'

Just as she was beginning to panic, the door to Ichigo's block opened. A red haired girl walked out, and noticed Rukia.

"Oh hi! You are that girl who was working at the bar last night! I didn't know you lived here!"

"Er, I don't. I am actually meant to be tutoring Ichigo right now, but I don't have his number to get him to let me in…"

"Well you can go in now! He lives in flat 12, its on the 2nd floor up. I'm sure someone will be up in his flat, but here's his number just in case."

She read out the number as Rukia programmed it into her cell.

"I must be off now, I'm going to be late for my personal tutor meeting! Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you too…"

"Orihime Inoue!" The girl shouted, as Rukia walked into the building.

It was very nice, she thought, almost grand looking. She made her way up two flights of stairs, wondering what state she would find Ichigo in.

Ding dong!

Uryu Ishida was in the kitchen making a cup of tea, when the bell rang.

'Odd' He thought, 'It's still half an hour early for me to meet people for the lecture, and no one else in this flat can possibly be up, they were out last night, and I didn't go to bet til 2, I didn't hear them return.'

He went to the door to see who it was.

A small, raven haired girl stood there, looking back at him.

"Er, can I help you… miss?"

"Hi, I'm Rukia? I'm in Ichigo's Law classes, I'm supposed to be tutoring him here this morning?"

"Oh, I know you, you work at the bar too right! Come in! It's about time that good for nothing idiot actually did some studying in his bound to be short lived university career!"

'Good, so I'm not the only one who hates strawberry' She smirked

"His room is the 3rd one along on the left hand side, you can knock for him, and yell at him till he wakes up, but I suspect you may have to wait a bit for him to be decent to teach! They all went out last night see."

"Yeah I saw them, they didn't leave the bar till close, and someone said something about a flat party?"

"Typical. I wonder how these people get in to uni sometimes."

Rukia smiled. She liked Uryu, they worked together occasionally, though they'd never really spoken much.

"I have a half hour to kill before my lecture, I could make you some tea and wait with you if you wish?"

"Oh I don't want to interrupt you!"

"Not at all! Go wake the bastard up then we can laugh about work over some tea!"

"Thank you, Uryu."

The boy smiled and went back to the kitchen. Rukia on the other hand, made her way down the hallway of flat 12, stopping at the third room on the left.

She knocked loudly.

"Oi Strawberry! It's 10 o clock, which means its tutorial time. Get your ass up! I won't wait for you forever!"

Gahhhhhhh!

'What the fuck is that banging noise!'

Ichigo woke groggily, wishing the noise to cease, this would not do his hangover any good!

"Oi Strawberry! It's 10 o clock, which means its tutorial time. Get your ass up! I won't wait for you forever!" He heard the midget's voice through the door.

'Shit! I forgot! She did agree to tutor me! I have to get up and look sexy and be charming and get her to fall in love with me. And make sure I can pass my re-sits. Whilst hungover. I must be mental'

"Alright already, just stop hammering my fucking door down you midget face! Il come to the kitchen when I'm ready, just make sure there's a cup of coffee waiting for me!"

'He wants me to make him coffee in his own flat? What a tosser.' Rukia mused, as she walked back towards the sound of Ishida's laughter and the smell of fresh tea.

…

**Not the most exciting of chapters perhaps guys, but don't worry, I plan to update lots this week cos I'm off on holiday next Saturday! Lucky you guys! (Luckier me perhaps, hello south of france!) Hope you like the story still! Love! xx**


	5. banter

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually you will lose…

**Well not much to say folks since I literally just posted chapter 4, so none of you fabulous people have had time to review me yet D: oh no! **

**Though I must thank Aizawa for the spelling corrections! ****will adhere in future****!**

**Tite Kubo owns bleach. I am not Tite Kubo, ergo, I do not own bleach (You so do not get to use the word ergo enough in everyday life!)**

…

Ichigo got out the shower, shaking the water out of his hair.

'What should I wear to impress this girl? She doesn't seem the type to go all gooey eyed over a boy just cos he is wearing designer labels… I'll have to go for the showing skin option!'

With that, he put on a pair of red surf shorts, and made sure his black Calvin Klein boxer elastic was on display. He then put on a white zip up hoody, but left the zip open, baring his defined chest to the world.

'Perfect, time to go get that midget!'

Back in the kitchen, Uryu and Rukia were having a good gossip about their boss Shunsui's relentless but never failing attempts to win over Ise Nanou. As fellow chemistry students, Nanou and Uryu spent a fair amount of time together, so he was surprisingly knowledgable on the subject.

"Right, I should probably head to my lecture. Time to go learn about the chemical make up of radio active atoms! Fun…"

"Probably more fun than what I'm about to embark on…"

"Well that you can count on!"

"Hey!" Yelled an irate looking Ichigo "I can hear you guys you know!"

"Doesn't alter the reality of the statement Kurosaki." Retorted Uryu, unphased. "It was nice talking to you, Miss Kuchiki, good luck!" and with that, Uryu left the two of them.

"Well, midget, where's my coffee?" Ichigo demanded.

"I'd imagine it's wherever you keep it in the cupboard strawberry."

He snarled a little. 'This is going to be interesting'.

After he had made his coffee, Ichigo got his stuff from his room, sat down at the kitchen table with Rukia, and turned on the 42" flat screen mounted on the wall.

"Ok" he said, looking at the screen, which was showing some music video featuring lots of girls and not a lot of clothes, "Make me a genius"

"Why is the TV on, those girls wont make you smarter, I will!" She grabbed the remote, turned off the tv, and put the remote batteries in her jeans back pocket. "Your undivided attention will be on me, Strawberry!"

"Oooooh a jealous midget, how adorable!" He laughed "And what makes you think I wont reach into those wonderfully tight jeans of yours and recover my batteries?" His eyes glinted mischeviously.

Rukia turned an unmistakably scarlet colour.

'Excellent, she's blushing, I'm obviously starting to effect her, it was only a matter of time…'

"Kurosaki Ichigo, a million years will pass before your hand goes anywhere near my ass"

"Sweet, I'm sure someone in the physics department is working on a time machine as we speak…" He winked.

Rukia looked ready to explode. 'How arrogant is this jerk!'

"That's it, pop quiz, right now."

He groaned and reached for his coffee. Rukia beat him to it, sliding the coffee mug off the end of the counter and into the bin. She smirked at him.

"Oi you crazy midget bitch, that mug costs more than a shift of your pay!"

"So why the hell bring it to uni, you flashy snob!"

He pouted.

"Whatever, you owe me a mug"

"Fine, I'll get you a new mug, if you can answer a single question correctly"

"Your on."

Rukia ended up forgetting her lesson plan entirely, since she was getting so much pleasure out of intellectually torturing the orange haired male who sat, clenching his fists in aggravation in front of her.

"Come on strawberry, that was an easy one, no wonder you failed all of your exams!"

"I passed one thank you very much!"

"Oh I am sorry" Her voice dripped with sarcasm "What grade did you get?"

"I got a shut-up-and-mind-your-own-business"

"My my, that's no way to treat someone who is sacrificing her own free time to help you, is it?"

"It sure as hell is not" Came an amused voice from the doorway.

The two of them stopped glowering at one another and looked instead to see the identity of the newcomer.

There, in the doorway, stood the boy Rukia had seen Ichigo hanging around with. He was just as inappropriately dressed as Ichigo, Rukia noted, there were too many chests on show in this flat considering the presence of a female outsider! Not to mention, this guys chest was covered in tribal looking tattoos. Whilst Rukia wasn't a huge fan of the tattoos, she couldn't help but admit, her view wasn't exactly bad right now.

"That's no way to treat a lady, I will never know how you get so many girls…"

"Cos they all take one look at your ugly face and then decide they need to hang out with a hot guy for at least a night to counter the sight of you?"

"Hilarious." Renji said, punching Ichigo on the arm as he moved towards the kettle.

"How come you've dragged yourself out ya pit then Renj?"

"Mate, you're spat could rouse the dead, managed to increase my need for coffee and paracetamol to the critical level!"

Rukia couldn't help but be amused by the banter knocked about between the two guys. It reminded her of the behaviour of her two managers; always poking fun at each other but never meaning it. Perhaps that's why these guys got on so well with the aforementioned post-grads.

"What you grinning at midget?" Ichigo asked her, with an amused look on his face.

'Shit!' Rukia hadn't realised she had been beaming away like a miniature sun.

"Er, nothing, now I'm gonna give you one last chance to redeem yourself!"

"I'm listening" He was still smiling

"What is the name of the personal injury rule…"

"EGGSHELL SKULL RULE!" He yelled

"Yes actually, how did you?"

"Lucky guess" He winked at her

"Well, I guess you aren't a totally hopeless case, you got one out of like 50 right…"

"pahahaahha Ichigo you suck man!"

"At least I'm doing a real degree"

"Fuck you"

Just then, the argument was interrupted, by the door bell ringing again.

Ichigo went to open it.

Renji leant on the counter, whilst Rukia began to pack her textbooks back into her bag.

"What the fuck!" They heard Ichigo say! "You best come in Ran"

Ichigo returned, with, Rukia saw, the golden haired head cheerleader, Rangiku Matsomoto. She looked as though she had been crying.

"Sit down and tell us everything, Renj, get Ran a drink of?" He looked to her.

"Tea would be lovely Renji, thank you" She said in between sniffles.

"What happened?"

"Well, you know last night, I didn't realise cos I was too drunk, but Momo collapsed from alcohol, and oh! None of us noticed, except, Toshiro, so Ukitake told him to make sure she got home."

"Yeah, we informed him after that it wasn't a good idea, he had no idea" Renji chipped in

"No, he didn't realise, it's not Ukitake's fault. I'm grateful that he cared enough to make sure she got home. The problem is that when she came round this morning, she had missed calls from Aizen, and so she phoned him back. She was still a little drunk, she can't handle that much drink, I should have known! And now he's pissed and I'm worried he's gona try and hurt Shiro! You know what he's like." She burst into tears again.

Rukia felt like she was intruding, and she had no idea who these people were talking about. She made to leave.

"I'll just leave now, I'll be in touch Ichigo"

He grabbed her arm to stop her. She felt chills go up and down her body.

"No, Renji and I have to talk to the other guys, and we'd really appreciate it if you could comfort Ran here until the other girls get here, I don't think she should be alone, God knows what Aizen said to her, she looks scared."

Rukia nodded blankly, still shell shocked by the strange sensation his hand coming into contact with her arm had produced.

"Let's call the guys Ichigo, I'll get the others up in here, you go pay the other flats a visit."

"Sure thing. We'll be back soon, I promise everything will be fine Ran"

With that, the two males left.

Rukia didn't really know what to say, she was, for once in her life, clueless, and so she just sat there, on the sofa in Ichigo's kitchen, with her arm round the golden haired girl, while she sobbed into her shoulder.

…

**There you are folks, my second chapter of the day! R&R kids! xx**


	6. aizen

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Firstly and most fore-mostly, thank you for all the story alerts and favourites and hits. The interest in this story appears to be growing, for which I am grateful its nice to feel appreciated haha! Cheers for the nice comments and spelling tips from StrawberryDragon94, Kittens Hellfire, DeviantHollow23 and Aizawa! You guys rule!**

**Secondly, I am a moocher like our good buddy Renji, in that I am borrowing Tite Kubo's characters for my story. **

….

"So" asked Rukia, when her companion seemed to have stopped sobbing, "How about I make you another cup of tea, and if you want you can tell me about what happened. Or anything else, if that would cheer you up?"

"No, I would like to get this stuff off my chest to an impartial person actually, thank you, Rukia, you're so sweet"

"Don't worry, serving drinks and listening to people is my job" She smiled, and Rangiku laughed. Rukia was glad she seemed to be cheering the girl up a little. "So what's the deal?"

Rangiku took a deep breath.

"Well, I suppose I should explain who Aizen is first. Sosuke Aizen is a second year, currently at Arrancar university. When I met him, it was through my boyfriend, Gin Ichimaru. Gin and I went to school together since we were little, and it was hard going our separate ways when he left for uni. But Gin always liked his independence, so I did not follow him to Arrancar. One day I went out with Gin for dinner, and afterwards he suggested we went for drinks with his new uni friends, I was planning on meeting Momo for drinks anyway, so I agreed, and arranged for Momo to come with us too. I wish I hadn't!" Rangiku began sobbing again, just as Rukia placed the tea on the elegant glass coffee table.

Rukia placed an encouraging hand on the girl's shoulder. She could not help but notice, even when she was a blubbering mess, Rangiku Matsumoto was undeniably beautiful.

"Sorry" She continued "From the moment she set eyes on him, Momo was absolutely fixated with Gin's new friend, Aizen. He does have a strange kind of, mesmerizing aura about him, but Momo was completely hooked. She adored him. Momo is a pretty girl, and Aizen seized his opportunity. Normally, as Momo's best friend, I should be happy she has found a guy she is into who likes her back right? Wrong. There's something strange about Aizen. I don't like him at all. I explained all this to Momo, my gut feeling; sometimes I even get the feeling Gin agrees; is that he is bad news. But she doesn't see it, she is like, hypnotized by him or something. And he is so possessive and jealous. Which leads us back to the present."

Rukia nodded.

"Ever since the soccer season began, our guys, you know, Kurosaki and Abari and the rest of The Shinigamis, have been arch rivals with Aizen and Gin's team, The Espadas. They've had a few close calls almost ending in fights off the pitch, and so many on that both teams were banned from this years university cup tournament. I'm always scared that something will kick off, and this is jut the excuse he needed! It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Rang…" began Rukia

"It is he told me it is! How could I be so stupid to let her get so drunk! I feel so awful for Momo now, Aizen will surely punish her or something, and Shiro!"

New tears were rolling down the girl's cheeks, shining in the January sun.

"No, Rangiku, this guy is at fault for being a jerk, no one did anything wrong, a guy cared for a friend is all, I'm sure Ichigo and the others will sort it out"

'Christ, since when did I have so much faith in that loud mouthed jerk? No I just said it to comfort Rangiku… though I believed myself saying it... AAAAHHHH why am I still thinking about this!'

"Thank you Rukia, I really hope you are right"

Aizen was standing on his balcony, looking out the window, contemplating how he should make those filthy beats at Seireitei pay for getting his girlfriend drunk and taking advantage.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a slender, tall guy, who walked up to his right hand side.

"Sup captain, whatcha doin' out here?"

"I don't remember inviting you into my room, Ichimaru"

"Door was open, it ain't usually, I was curious"

"I see. Forgive me, I am a little distracted."

"Ahh I see, plotting revenge already? My my, you sure do take this whole sticking up for your girl thing to the extreme"

"If someone laid a hand on Rangiku, how would you react, tell me"

"I'd already have killed 'em, wouldn't waste time with no contemplation shit"

"Interesting."

"Though I must admit, I'd confront 'em and get proof first, from what Ran said it really sounds like the boy did just try and take her home…"

"Do I hear a hint of disloyalty there, Gin?"

"Not at all, captain, just sayin', ya know im 100% behind ya"

"Good"

Gin left, silently, and went to make himself some coffee. He knew he should really start work on his latest essay, but he was worried about what Aizen was plotting. He didn't give a crap what happened to any of those Seireitei twats, but if Aizen's plans hurt Rangiku again, he wasn't sure he would be able to wait out his own plan much longer…

…..

**Bit of a character informationy chapter here, it is a little shorter than usual, hope y'all don't mind, especially since I plan to update again tomorrow! Yay! **


	7. frustration

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Whats up kids! I am feeling particularly cheery right now, my hair has been cut, I bought an insane amount of stuff today (including bleach character book and FMA botherhood DVDs yay!), and there is a bottle of wine in the fridge.**

**Back to the stuff you guys care about… the last chapter was a shorter one, and a bit of a cliff hanger ;) so today I will write a lovely long chapter! **

**Thank you to my reviewers, Miku Alli, Nightkill, and StrawberryDragon94!**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH AINT MINE**

…..

Everyone was now once again gathered in Hisagi's flat, on the basement floor of block B, Montgomery House.

Gathered up were Ichigo, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Chad, Ikkaku, his flatmate Yumichika, Kenpachi, Uhrahara, Soi-Fon, Yoruichi and Toshiro.

They were strewn about the kitchen, as Toshiro, the last to arrive, came in. He looked pretty pissed, though it had to be said that the short boy had a temper to match his height, so it was hardly unexpected.

Renji, who had been sat on a back to front kitchen chair, was the first to speak.

"So, guys and girls, when's the fight?"

"You know sometimes, Renji, I wonder why the hell you aren't on our rugby team" Said Ikkaku.

"Cos he's a pussy is why!" Said Zaraki

"Hilarious as it is watching you girls bitch" began Yoruichi, "aren't we here with a little more important issue to discuss than Renji's lack of balls?"

"OI I have balls!"

Yoruichi shrugged.

"Yeah she is right." Ichigo stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning against.

"And much as I'd like to kick Aizen's stupid ass, I'm not sure that's the smartest way to handle this."

"Besides," Yoruichi commented "We don't know what Aizen's plans are yet. What if he doesn't intend to harm Toshiro immediately? We shouldn't just go storming in over a threat"

"I agree with you both, I think that the best thing we can do right now is all work together to make sure that both Momo and Hitsugaya here are in no danger, even if Aizen should decide to strike. I am more than happy to tap into the halls security footage, I'll set up a programme to recognise Aizen and his team, so my computer can warn us he is here."

"I don't think we should ever let her talk to him alone, in case he threatens her, and if they go out someone should probably tail them…"

"That sounds good, I think we should insist to Rangiku that Gin doesn't come to stay for a while, so he cant do any secret recon missions for Aizen."

"Yeah Ran will understand" Said Soi-Fon, "And the main thing is obviously, we have to get Momo to ditch that creep"

"Easier said than done" Toshiro spoke for the first time. "She practically worships the guy"

"Well that will change I'm sure once she hears he actually threatened her best friend, her saviour and her entire friend group; such an un-beautiful act" Added Yumichika.

"I sure hope so" Kira added

"Oh to hell with this treading carefully shit! Lets all go hunt him down and kick his ass!" Zaraki shouted impatiently

"Feel free Kenpachi, but the rest of us want to stay in uni and out of jail if we can help it…" Yoruichi remarked

"How boring."

"Although" began Hisagi, "Should he touch Momo, or Toshiro, or anyone else here, we have to be ready to destroy him."

"Exactly." Ichigo began "So, we are in agreement, no action will be taken for now, we will just be constantly on guard and ready to counter anything he can throw at us. We have to make Momo see sense. Oh and we" He looked meaningfully at his fellow Shinigami team mates, "have to make sure we train extra hard so we kick ass in the league, we have our away game at Arrancar in little over a month guys! So let's kick some serious ass!"

A collective "Yeahhhh!" and various cheers filled the room, just as Nanao, who lived in Hisagi's flat also, came in from her lecture. She rolled her eyes at the conspicuous midday gathering.

'At least there is not alcohol present, that's something' She thought.

"Don't you guys ever go to class?"

…

Ichigo and Renji returned to their flat.

"Oh hey guys!" exclaimed a much perkier looking Rangiku. "I'm just going to go grab Momo and make her come shopping with me, it has become obvious this mascara is not waterproof enough! I need a new one right away! I want to know all about the plan when I return"

"I'm sure Hisagi will fill you in when you get home, glad to see you looking back to your old self Ran! "

She laughed

"Thanks for listening to me Rukia, it was really nice to have met you!"

"You too miss Rangiku!"

And with that, Rangiku left, and Renji followed her to go to his room.

Ichigo and Rukia found themselves alone.

Ichigo broke the slightly awkward silence that hung in the air between them.

'Strange' he thought 'I never usually feel at all awkward with girls ever, what is with this midget!'

"So, did Ran explain what's going on?"

"More or less. That Aizen guy sounds terrible, I hope Momo breaks up with him for such ridiculous out of line behaviour!"

"Yeah us too. Before it's too late…"

Silence struck again.

"Well I should really be going, I have a criminal law seminar soon" Rukia said.

"Oh yeah, sure, well thank you for the session, and really thanks for taking care of Ran for a bit. I'll see you again for tutoring next week?"

"You don't have the time to permit only one a week I'm afraid, I'll come back Monday?"

"Ok, sure, only a bit later next time midget!"

"Don't count on it!"

"Well anyway, here is my number, so I can let you in"

"I already got it from Orihime thanks"

"Keen," he winked, "I like that"

'Oh great I see he is back to his usual jerk self!'

"Actually she offered it, like I would ask for YOUR number, not in a million years"

"Man they really need to finish that damn time machine!" She did not laugh, merely scowled even more. "So, you got mine, think it's time I got yours"

"How many girls a night do you use that line on"

"That one I reserve for big violet eyed midgets"

"That, I highly doubt!"

"That a yes?"

"I can't see any reason you'd be needing it…"

"What about to notify you of my specifications for replacement mugs?"

"No, that was never the deal, I will get you a new mug of MY choosing, when I feel you've earnt it."

"What!"

"See ya, strawberry"

And with that, she left, leaving the boy stood facing after her, with a slightly dumbfounded look etched upon his handsome features.

…

'How the hell' he stood there wondering, 'Did she not want to give me her number? No girls EVER refuse me their number.'

He walked unconsciously to Renji's room, opposite his own, still thinking about this impossibility.

He opened the door, walked in, and laid down on the bed.

Renji unglued his face from the television he was playing a computer game on.

"Sup buddy? Wana play?" He asked, brandishing a second xbox controller and throwing it to his friend.

"Nah, not really in the mood"

"Fair enough, I'm so in the mood to kill some enemy soldiers right now!"

"Haha I think we'd all like to kick his ass bro, god knows he has it coming."

"Damn straight." He shut of the games console and turned to face his friend.

"So, how's it going with the bar girl, she gagging for it yet?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively

Ichigo threw Renji's pillow at him.

"I'll take that as a no"

"She's just not going for it. I don't get it. I'm awesome. Everybody wants me."

"Maybe she likes smart guys."

"Perhaps"

"Or maybe, she doesn't like guys" He winked.

"I don't think it's that you perv, she flirts with me a bit, then yells at me and shouts me down for responding, I just don't get it! Why don't I work on her!"

"Well don't take too long to bang her, otherwise you just might start to like her…"

Ichigo got up to leave.

"Don't be a dumass Renji, you know that's not the way I do things, and I doubt one teeny annoying midget can make me change my mind!"

And with that, he wandered out, into his own room, shutting the door with an impatient bang. The red head chuckled.

'This could not be going better, his exams will have come and gone and she won't have budged, I hope he is ready to get his naked waiter on!'

….

**Well that's chapter 7! I hope y'all like it! xx**


	8. distractions

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually you are going to lose…

**Thanks for my encouraging reviews from StrawberryDragon94 and nana6906 for the last chapter! That is all, story time!**

**Oh and I don't own bleach.**

…..

'I already read the chapter of the book that covers this, does this guy think that we are all morons? Why set us pre-reading if you are just going to regurgitate that exact same information in the goddamn lecture?'

Rukia was bored. She sat there, chin resting on her hands, in the surprisingly full lecture theatre. People often didn't turn up to Friday lectures. In fact most people chose to go to the Monday lecture that covers the same topic, however, it had snowed this Monday, so Rukia suspected most people had decided to come today. She was strangely grateful, since it meant the lecturer was less likely to notice her not paying attention.

She found her attention wandering out of lecture 26 to focus a certain Ichigo Kurosaki.

'I never thought tutoring him could be fun, he's so easy to wind up, it's adorable! Wait, did I just call that spikey headed idiot adorable? I must just be sleep deprived or something… I'll get some coffee before work and I'll be fine. And I will not give him a thought till I see him again Monday. Pfft. Adorable my ass'.

…..

Ichigo threw down his pen in frustration. It bounced off the edge of his desk, coming back to hit him square on the nose.

'Great'

He sat there and closed his eyes, running his hands through his spikey hair in frustration.

'Why can I not concentrate dammit!'

He sighed, slammed his MacBook shut and went to the kitchen, where he ran into Uryuu, who was cooking some kind of stir-fry. It smelt pretty good.

"Hey Kurosaki, did Rukia put you through your paces earlier?"

"Why don't you just have another get together and bitch about Ichigo session?" He snapped.

"Oh we will don't you worry, you have no idea how long I've waited to find someone who doesn't think the sun shines out your every orifice round here!"

"That's great Ishida. Real great"

Ichigo got a can of coke from the fridge and left Uryuu alone with his cooking.

'Well that's strange, he usually seems to relish exchanging insults with me, and usually tries to steal some of whatever I'm cooking, something must really be plaguing him… Wonder if its Rukia, now THAT would be interesting!'

Back in Ichigo's room he sat back on his computer chair, and began swivelling around mindlessly.

She kept popping into his head. That small, raven haired, violet eyed girl. She made him laugh. She challenged him. And she was cute as hell.

'It must just be the fact she hasn't fallen for me yet that's bringing her into my thoughts so much. She's not even here and she is still managing to piss me off! Christ! That has to be it. The only other explanation is that I, that I like her? NO there is no way that can be it! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, renowned womanizer, and there's no way I fall for some ordinary common girl.'

'But she's not ordinary,' Said that annoying little voice in the back of his head

"Shut up!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

'Great, now I'm talking to myself'

He opened up the computer again. He was going to finish this practice paper before soccer practice even if it killed him.

….

"Oh this one is so cute Momo! Get this one!" Rangiku cried cheerfully, brandishing a platted brown leather belt.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Come on Momo, please cheer up. You haven't been yourself all day, you love shopping!"

"I don't feel like shopping today"

"Is this about Aizen, Momo are you frightened of him"

"No of course not!" she looked at the floor

"I'm your best friend Momo, you can't lie to me"

"I'm not lying, I know he won't hurt me!"

"You maybe not, but what about Toshiro? How can you date a guy who threatens to hurt your friend because he helped you out when you were in trouble! I bet if Aizen were there he wouldn't even have cared! He'd have loaded you of on me in the first place!"

"You can't say that Rangiku that's not true! Sosuke loves me! You don't know him!" She burst in to tears and ran away, into the crowded shopping mall.

Rangiku dropped all of her bags, and made to follow her.

"MOMO!" she yelled, looking through the crowd. However, Momo was so small, and in such a big crowd, she had simply disappeared.

'Oh I hope she doesn't do anything stupid! What am I meant to do!'

Rangiku returned to the store, picked up her bags, and called Gin.

"Babe, you have to keep Aizen occupied, Momo just ran off in a fit of tears about Aizen threatening us lot, spewing some crap about how we don't know him, you have to make sure he cant hurt her, I'm terrified that's where she is planning of going."

"Ran, honey, it will be ok, Aizen called an extra soccer practice, so we're gona be busy in the hall, and ya know how serious my captain takes his security, he's so paranoid sometimes! As if someone's gona try infiltrate a soccer practice…"

"Oh I'm glad to hear it! I was gona see if you wanted to go for dinner tonight, but under the circumstances…"

"Ya should go be with your friends an' find Momo. If y'all find her before tomorrow maybe I'll take ya out for a nice meal after the game? Then after that maybe you can come to mine and we can make use of these nice new sheets ya got me…"

"Haha Gin you are so bad!" She giggled "Okay, I'll find Momo, you keep Aizen focussed on soccer, then everyone else can look after Momo tomorrow."

"Love ya my Ran-chan"

"You too sweetie"

'Ok,' thought Rangiku as she hung up the phone 'Time to call the girls and get our search party on'

….

**I'm still not really sure whether I like this chapter, so your feedback would be appreciated more than ever! Cheers guys!**


	9. foreign feelings and realisations

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Thank you very much for the feedback (Nightkill, Miku Alli, StrawberryDragon94 and Kaileychicago) It was most useful in helping me construct this next chapter. And just for you guys I will make sure this contains some top class Ichiruki ;) Sorry if I have been focussing too much on other characters in the recent chapters! I really couldn't resist throwing in some GinRan since they are actually my fave pairing :P I must admit I'm not a big fan of chapter 8 myself, but I'm gona roll with it.**

**Onwards and Upwards**

**P.s. I'm still a moocher. Obvs. **

…..

"Ok guys," Ichigo began addressing his team, who were all showered and clean following a freezing cold practice session out on the practice field. "There was some pretty sick stuff out there tonight, so lets just bring it like that tomorrow and we will beat Quincy uni's stuck up team no problem. Ok, lets go have a drink, one only!"

He looked pointedly at Renji and Hisagi, who both pointed at the other saying:

"He's talking about you!"

"And go check if the girls have found Momo yet" Remarked Uhrahara, thinking of his beautiful Yoruichi leading the search party.

…..

Rangiku had returned home as soon as Momo left, gathering the girls, and the few guys in their group who were not on the soccer team or rugby team, (Kenpachi had those players who were not also in the soccer team doing an intense workout in the gym) which left Kira and Yumichika to help.

So far they had, with Gin's help leaving them the gate code for his and Aizen's halls, checked out Aizens room. Since Rangiku had a spare key for when she wanted to surprise Gin, they managed to get onto Aizen's balcony by climbing across from the ajoining one outside Gin's room next door. Soi Fon and Yoruichi had thoroughly checked the room using their flashlights, and it was apparent there was no one there. The flat's kitchen was empty when Rangiku and Orihime checked, other than one of Aizen's flatmates, Ulquiorra. Rangiku had made up some bull story about dropping off a parcel for Gin with her friend. Ulquiorra cared not for the private lives of his flatmates, and so merely nodded, and when Orihime asked if he had seen Aizen's girlfriend around he simply shook his head, staring at the readheaded girl.

'She is beautiful' He thought. Girls didn't often catch his eye, he didn't really care about anything in this world except his artwork, but this one was different. Her smile was so infectious, that as the girl left, calling "Nice to meet you Ulqui!" His features arranged themselves into a sad smile.

They met up with the other search party, comprising of Yachiru, Yumichika and Kira, who had been searching all of Momo's favourite eating haunts and bars in town. The boys looked rather relieved to no longer be alone with the ridiculously hyper active girl who never shut up.

"Hey guys" she squealed, happy to see her friends

"Any luck?" Kira asked

"Negative" Yoruichi replied

"We didn't find Momo either, even though we looked evvvvvvvvverywhere" Exclaimed the pink haired girl, a slightly crestfallen look on her face.

"Shall we head back to the bar and consult with everyone on what to do next?" asked Rangiku "I bet Shunsui and Ukitake and Uhnohana will have some ideas, they are all so smart!"

"I agree" concurred Yoruichi.

And with that, the seven off them got into Yumichika's silver Porsche that his search party had taken, and the others got into Rangiku's white Range Rover, and sped off back towards Seireitei campus.

….

9:30pm: The gang found themselves at their usual table.

Ichigo couldn't help but be disappointed. A little glimmer of hope lay in the back of his mind, wanting Rukia to be working tonight, although he would never admit it to himself. He was telling himself the disappointment was soley based on the fact Momo was still missing after the search party.

He and Uhrahara made their way over to the bar to get the round now everyone was present. Rangiku was already leaning on the bar, chatting to Uhnohana, 4th year medical student and supervisor at the bar. Ukitake was also working, no sign of Shunsui at present.

"Hey Retsu" Uhrahara addressed the supervisor who had long black hair held off her face by a braid that acted like a headband.

"Oh hi there guys! It's pre-match day right, so just the one pint for everyone?"

"Your memory never ceases to amaze me"

"Well if you were a med student you would understand why!" She laughed a kind laugh, and set about getting their drinks. She continued to speak to the three of them. "So Rangiku tells me you've lost miss Hinamori"

"Not so much lost" sighed Ichigo

"No I think it's more a case of she has lost the plot…" Said Uhrahaha, looking warily at Rangiku, however she did not react to his cynical comment as she usually would, just stood silently staring at her drink which she was aimlessly stirring.

"I think your best bet would be to ask Toshiro's opinion"

"We should? I mean" began Rangiku "I know they are close, but Hime and I are just as close if not more so to her, and we have no clue…"

"Ahhh I wouldn't be so sure miss Matsumoto, as it happens, Tohiro Hitsugaya's grandmother is one of my patients, and she always tells me adorable stories about when he was a kid and he used to play with his best friend and next door neighbour, Hinamori."

"No way!" exclaimed Ichigo

"I knew they were close! That explains it, I thought he just had a crush on her!" said Rangiku!

"Well I wouldn't rule it out," Uhnohana smiled "But yes, it would appear they were childhood friends, who lost contact when Momo moved away, but have found each other again here at Seireitei!"

"That's adorable!" Rangiku cried "I can't believe I didn't know! They are both so quiet about the past! Man!"

"So I assume, Retsu, you are implying to us that she may have gone to some kind of childhood hideout she and Toshiro shared?"

"Yes, that was my logic, it is my understanding they used to live by the river, at the rundown area of town, the Rukongai"

"Well isn't that handy" Remarked Uhrahara. Come kids, let's go ask Toshiro for his wisdom."

All three of them carried trays of drinks. Just as Ichigo set his down in front of people, a flash of violet caught his eye from the bar. It was Rukia. She and Kyoraku had just returned from the stock cages with trolleys full of drink, getting ready to stock up for the weekend.

In his staring, Ichigo forgot that he was about to hand Renji his drink, and as he tilted his neck to keep sight of her, he subconsciously tilted the drink… onto Renji's lap. The red head, who had been talking to Hisagi, yelped.

"What was that for man!"

"Haha Abari peed his pants!" Yelled Yachiru.

Renji glowered.

"Sorry bud, my bad, I'll go grab ya some napkin's"

"Yeah cos that will make it all better…" Renji grumbled, his face bright red as the others continued to mock him.

'Oh great' Thought Rukia, as she saw who was approaching 'It's the strawberry'

"Hey midget,"

"What do you want strawberry, did you miss me so much you had to come see me mere hours later?" She flashed a devilish smile

"AS if! Have to say I'm amazed you can see over this counter to know it's me!"

"Well anyone would know, you can see your dumass fluorescent hair from a mile away" Rukia quipped.

Ichigo was about to reply, when Kyoraku intervened.

"Now now, this is not the behaviour I expect from a harmonious student teacher relationship"

"I don't want a harmonious, or any other kind of relationship with this idiot" Rukia yelled, acting angry, though she knew she was blushing somewhat at the thought of her and Ichigo being in a relationship being put in her head.

"Yeah, like I'd take you" he scoffed, though was also blushing a little.

Kyoraku smiled and left to watch from afar, pleased at the reaction his words had caused, he had picked them very carefully after all.

Ichigo was the first to regain his composure.

"So midget, you coming to the game tomorrow? You know you can't refuse the chance to see my sexy legs again. He winked at her.

"Depends, are spectators allowed to throw things at players if they suck?"

"If you don't get caught, I wouldn't know, I'm too awesome to ever have had anyone consider such a thing…" He smirked.

'Man this midget is a laugh to chat to, and she has the prettiest smile, even when she's smirking at me… Ahhhh no what am I thinking. She's hot. That's all And I want her at the game so she will see how good I am and fall for me. That's it'

"I highly doubt that…" she muttered.

"Huh?" said Ichigo, pried from his inner battle with his feelings.

"Oh I just asked why you came over if it wasn't to see me?"

"Well I did want to say hi, but I actually wanted some napkins, Renji had a little accident"

She laughed.

"You seem to be out, go grab me some from wherever you keep them, tiny serving wench!" He said, demandingly, but with humour in his voice and face.

"Serving wench? Why you"

"You forgot the tiny part" He chuckled as she pouted and went to get the napkins.

'She's so cute when she's angry' He mused.

Rukia came back with the napkins, but did not set them down on the counter. Ichigo reached out for them. She slapped his hand away, however, grinning evilly.

"Oi what was that for!"

"You can't have these till you ask me nicely, I want you to say 'Please miss Rukia, the nicest girl in the world ever, may I have those napkins?' "

"Oh like hell I can't."

He turned to Kyoraku and Ukitake, who were pretending to observe the bar, but were actually focussed on the arguing students.

"Guys, can I get some napkins"

"Nah mate" said Shunsui "Miss Kuchiki there has the last packet."

Ukitake smiled at his friend, as an acknowledgement of a clever lie.

"Yup," he said "I'm afraid you'll just have to get them Rukia's way…"

But Ichigo had seen his opportunity, as Rukia was now facing her superiors, the napkins were turned toward the counter. He lunged across the counter, pushing off with one hand, and grabbed the napkins with the other. However before his motion was complete, Rukia whirled round and grabbed hold of his hand / the napkin pack.

They were both taken aback for a second.

'Holy shit!' Thought Ichigo 'I feel like she just set my hand on fire, or electric shocked me, and that is the weirdest sensation in my stomach, like butterflies…'

Judging by the look on Rukia's face, she had just experienced a similar sensation.

They both stood there, holding the napkins.

'Her skin feels so soft and delicate, I don't want to fight her off, I'd quite like her to keep hold of me…'

Kyoraku went to cheer, but luckily, Ukitake had the sense to cover his friend's mouth, to prevent him ruining this moment of realization for the two teens.

'What the hell' Rukia thought, I haven't even known this guy a week, and I already seem to react to him more than I did with my high school boyfriend, Kaien!' I didn't even think I was over him, and here I am, wanting nothing more than to keep hold of this starwberry's strong hand.'

"Uhhhh-hmmmmm"

Renji had announced his presence with his fake throat clear.

Ichigo and Rukia broke contact immediately.

"Oh er hey Renji, I got the napkins!"

"So I see,"

He looked to Kyoraku and Shunsui, who were beaming. Ichigo looked over too, and the two of them instantly pretended to be arranging glasses.

"Toshiro thinks he knows where Momo is" Renji quickly spluttered, before his friend became suspicious that he and the two mangers were up to something.

"Momo?" He said questioningly, having momentarily forgotten about his friend thanks to all these foreign feeling invading his brain. "Oh yeah shit! Let's go! See ya midget" His bravado was returning to him "You best be at the game tomorrow to come check me out"

"Fuck you!" Yelled Rukia, though secretly her heart was fluttering.

'He really wants me to go to that game, perhaps I'll see if Isane is going…"

…

**Omg super long chapter with Ichiruki! Aren't you guys lucky! R&R pleeeeeease :D**


	10. the game

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**So many of you read the last chapter, and by the sounds of my reviews (again, thank you Miku Alli, StrawberryDragon94 and Kaileychigago) you liked it :D I'm so pleased.**

**Little author's note here, nothing important, but since people were guessing in the reviews :P the other pairings I shall feature throughout the story are UhrahahaxYoruichi, Ulquihime, GinRan, HitsuHina, KenpachixYachiru (She is his age in this fic its not creepy I promise!) and possibly some ShunsuixNanao and UkitakexUhnohana. Just incase you were wondering. Though obviously the stars of the show are IchiRuki :D**

**Still mooching of Tite Kubo here!**

….

Slowly and quietly, Kisuke's BMW X5 crawled to a stop, on top of a small cliff top. The occupants all got out, leaving the doors open, and walking to the edge.

"There" Said Toshiro, pointing "You see that small shack down there, that is where me and Momo used to go and play when we wanted to be alone. No one really comes to this part of the river, we thought it was probably used to store canoes before this area was abandoned."

"Ok, I think Toshiro and Rangiku, you guys should go, and Kisuke and I will wait here. If she tries to run we will stop her, don't worry!"

"Thank you, Kisuke, Yoruichi." Said Rangiku

"Ok, let's go"

The younger two set off down a ragged winding cliff path, as the couple climbed up onto the roof of the big black 4x4.

They watched the other two scurry on towards the small rundown cabin.

"Do you think Toshiro is right babe?"

"I reckon so" Uhrahara replied, putting his arm round Yoruichi "Honestly, how did we end up parenting this group of idiots?"

"Cos we are the oldest and wisest?"

He chuckled and kissed her head.

"That's probably it"

"Or because the other inter-group couple is Kenpachi and Yachiru, and if they were the parental figures this group would be in even more ridiculous messes all the time" She laughed to herself

"Yeah, but I like the other one better, makes us sound sensible"

"Who'd have thought eh?"

They intertwined their hands, as they watched their two friends approach, and then enter the old building.

…..

They could hear sobs coming from the cabin as they approached.

"Oh no she is still crying!" said Rangiku

"Don't worry, Ran, we won't let that bastard ever hurt her again." Toshiro had a pretty dangerous glint in his eyes, that Rangiku had never seen before.

'He must really care for Momo, all this time he has known her so well, and he obviously has a thing for her, and Aizen ruined his chance, no wonder he is so grumpy all the time' She remembered the pain in his expression as he had explained to the group how him and Momo used to play here all the time. It was heart wrenching. In the car he had been silent, while the other three talked. 'Poor guy'

"Rangiku are we going or not?"

She snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry"

They slowly wandered in.

They could see Momo, sobbing, curled into a ball in the back corner. The site set Rangiku off again. Tears started dripping down her own cheeks.

"Oh Momo…" She whispered.

The small girl looked up.

"Rangiku, Toshiro!"

"It's ok Momo, we are here to keep you safe now"

He walked over to the girl and picked her up.

Rangiku ran over and hugged her, tears still flowing

"We were so worried about you Momo!" She drew the girl into a bear hug.

"I..I'm s… So sorry!" Momo sobbed more. "But I was so scared, I didn't want him to be able to hurt lil' Shiro or anyone else, so I hid away on my own."

"It's ok Momo, Toshiro said. Let's get you home, don't worry, there is no way we are gona let him touch you. You're safe with me"

"Thank you" Momo smiled weakly up at him.

'They belong together' Thought Rangiku. 'Aizen has to go'

…

It was a brisk morning on Saturday. The first day of February was upon them.

Rukia was at Isane's. She was waiting for the tall medic to decide how many layers to wear to the soccer game.

"How cold is it again Rukes?"

"Bloody freezing, same as it was last time you asked"

"I guess"

"Just wear that scarf" Rukia pointed at a big red scarf "With your black coat, you will be fine"

"My my Rukia, since when were you so worried about being late to a soccer game? In fact, since when have you cared about soccer at all?"

"I er…" Rukia blushed "Well you see I met two of the cheerleaders when I was at Montgomery and they were really nice and they asked me to go watch and I don't want to let the down having agreed to go" She blurted out, speaking at 100 miles an hour the way she did when she was telling some kind of elaborate lie to hide the truth. Luckily Byakuya had never paid enough attention to her to notice this fact, and so had not questioned her motives when she had told him she was going to study with Isane that morning. However, her best friend was not so easily fooled.

"Oh, so you met them while you were at Ichigo's. Say, isn't he the soccer team captain?"

Rukia blushed intensely.

"Oh is he! He never mentioned that"

"Sure" Said Isane, with a knowing smile on her face. "Let's go watch some hot guys kick a ball and promote school spirit"

….

A massive roar of cheering erupted from the Seireitei stands. The star center forward, Kurosaki, had just scored a goal. It was now 2-1 to Seireitei, with only 5 minutes left of playing time.

Rukia watched with admiration as all his team mates flocked round him to bundle him. 'They are so funny' She thought, chuckling to herself, as Renji threw himself on top of the heap.

As he stood up, Ichigo scanned the crowd, and looked to wear he had spotted the midget sitting earlier. 'I knew she couldn't resist coming to check me and my skills out' He had thought. As he saw her, he noted she was not jumping up and down screaming, as most girls (and guys for that matter) in the stand were. No, Rukia Kuichiki had a great big beaming smile that went from ear to ear, as she looked back at him.

He winked at her.

To his surprise, she did not scowl, she giggled.

'Well, that makes a change, perhaps I am starting to get through to her'

The annoying voice was back 'Yeah, cos she's affecting you dumass, look at you searching for some girl in the crowd in stead of admiring the sexy cheerleaders doing a special celebration dance for you…'

'Ahhh' He thought. 'Soccer time, not girl time!' And he ran back to take his position.

…

The game had ended, and everyone was in high spirits. The game had ended 3-1, since Hisagi had managed to score in the last minute of the game. Furthermore, Rangiku recieved a text from Gin saying that The Espada's drew with The Vizards, and so Seireitei had overtaken both in the league table thanks to the win.

Everyone was of course, heading to the bar for post-match celebration.

Rukia and Isane were leaving the stands.

"So Rukes, think we should go have a drink, harass Shun and Jyu for a bit?"

"Sure, I have no desire to go be stuck at home with my boring brother" She replied. In her mind though, there was another reason for wanting to go for drinks, she could see strawberry and wind him up some more…

….

**Ok guys, surprise for you, since I am going on vacation for 2 weeks tomorrow and won't have my laptop, I am going to post chapter 11 later today as well, which will be about the post-match party! Yayyyy! But yeah obviously after 11 is up, I won't be updating for 2 weeks, don't worry. I have not forgotten this story. I'm just not able to update. **

**See you in chapter 11!**


	11. party?

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Again, since I am posting 2 chapters together to make up for my forced 2 week hiatus from this story, I have no one to thank for reviews sad face. **

**Still don't own bleach.**

…

Rukia and Isane made it to the bar, after Rukia, using her small size to her advantage, managed to sneak through the crowds, dragging her poor friend behind her.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite bar staff!" Shunsui cried, happy to see them. He then saw Nanao walk past with a bucket of ice, which he grabbed off her and dumped, and grabbed her into a hug "Except of course, my little Nanao"

Nanao elbowed him.

"Why must you be so violent, Pretty Nanao?" She shook her head and moved further down the bar to where she was serving.

"Still no luck there eh Shun?" Asked Isane.

"It would seem, don't you worry though, one day my Nanao will realise what she is missing."

"Yeah and pigs will fly" Remarked Rukia

"You would be surprised, miss Rukia, to know that love often first presents itself through the pretence of hate. I know she loves me really"

Rukia turned pink for what felt like the millionth time this week.

'Is that how I feel about Ichigo? Does that mean we are acting so hostile because we secretly like each other?'

Shunsui stood there, watching the cogs turn in Rukia's head, processing the information he had just given her. He was sure she would realise. Much as he would hate to lose the bet against Renji, the whole bet idea was just a front for Jyushiro's love for match making and his love for meddling. The two of them were an unstoppable force when they teamed up to do something like this. Hell, Shunsui's first meddling was what brought Jyu and Retsu together, and that couldn't be going better.

"So, philosophy aside, what can I get for you lovely ladies?"

Rukia was about to ask for a gin and tonic, but Isane beat her to it.

"We'll have a large pitcher of berry woo woo please Mr Kyoraku! On me," she said, looking at Rukia.

Rukia was about to protest, she didn't want to get drunk!

"No arguments Rukes! You can pick the next round!"

'Next round? Jeez. Though, I have done all my work, and I am in an awfully good mood! So a few drinks wouldn't be the worst thing in the world…'

They took their drinks, and went and sat at a small table for 2 near the end of the bar.

Isane secretly suspected that Rukia had subconsciously lead them this way, as this table was right near the one that Ichigo's group always occupied, though she did not say anything. Whilst some of the guys Ichigo hung out with were twats, (Zaraki sprung to her mind) the girls were always nice enough, especially considering they were cheerleaders… and Rukia was always so lonely, having a guy she likes might be good for her.

By the time they had moved onto their second glass of cocktail, the team arrived, to a lot of cheering, congratulating, and hand shaking.

They were given a free round by Kyoraku and Shunsui, in appreciation for them bringing so much business to the bar today, since the majority of the spectators seem to have come here for a drink and to congratulate the team.

As he sat down, Ichigo saw the midget. However, he was kept pretty busy by team mates and well wishers, almost an hour and a half passed before he was able to catch her at the bar on his way back from the toilet.

'Ok, Kurosaki, play it cool, you still don't know how to handle these strange feelings this midget is giving you' he thought as he approached her.

He walked up behind her and bent down to her level to whisper in her ear. Rukia was so engrossed in her conversation with Nanao that she didn't notice.

"BOO"

"Ahhhhh who the fuck!"

She whirled round as he grinned

"Who'd have thought you were such a jumpy little thing"

"I should have known it was you, who else would greet their friend in such a childish manner"

"Who ever said I was your friend midget?"

'Oh shit slip of tongue!' Rukia mentally slapped herself.

"Well if you don't want to be friends why did you invite me to the game?" she recovered.

"Well, I couldn't have you feel deprived of seeing such great talent, why, did you want to be my friend."

"No, I only like smart people."

He frowned, then smiled with his comeback.

"So how come you like Hime and Ran"

"They are smarter than you, and nicer."

"I can be nice!" He said, in a tone of mock offense "I'll show you"

He turned to see Shunsui, and yelled him over.

"Hey Shun, can I get a bud, and a drink of the midget's choosing"

"See, nice."

"Yeah calling me a midget is real nice" She remarked bitterly, but she was smiling.

"Can I get a vodka lemonade please boss?"

"Of course my sweet Rukia"

"So" began Ichigo, "Did you see my goal?"

"No, I must have been looking at someone more interesting" She feigned disinterest, smirking.

"Well how comes when I looked into the stands you were grinning at me like the Cheshire cat?"

She turned pretty red.

"How come you were looking at me?" She retorted.

"I wasn't, I was er scanning the crowd."

"I'm sure you were." She said, smugly.

"There you go Kurosaki"

Ichigo paid and handed Rukia her drink.

"There you go midget"

He was then grabbed and dragged away by Renji to play I have never with the gang.

Rukia made a mental note to block all noise from his table out. For some reason, she was not too keen on the thought of hearing what Ichigo got up to with other girls. The thought alone, much as she hated to admit it, was flooding her with jealousy.

'What is wrong wrong with meeeeeeeeee? Even when I was with Kaien I wasn't jealous when he talked to other girls! But then again, he was my boyfriend, and I knew I was the only girl he wanted.'

…...

About an hour later, Rukia and Isane decided to go home. They'd had a few drinks and Rukia was feeling a little tipsy, and she didn't really fancy going back home to Byakuya drunk. Just as they were going, someone grabbed Rukia's wrist.

"Heyyyy Rukia right?"

It was Orihime.

"Oh hey Inoue, this is my friend Isane."

"Please, call me Orihime, were you leaving?"

"Well actually yeah"

"No stay! I want to introduce you to everyone!"

"Er ok…Isane?"

"No I have a test on Monday I really must get back"

"Oh er ok…"

They exchanged goodbye's and Rukia walked over to the strawberry's table.

"Hey everyone, this is Rukia, she is tutoring Ichigo, and she's really nice!"

…..

The group sat for a few more hours, sharing banter, welcoming Rukia into the group, although she had to admit she was still pretty scared of Zaraki.

She liked the girls though, and most of the guys seemed nice, and they weren't half as stuck up as she would have expected. She kinda liked the way she was being welcomed into Ichigo's group, it was like they wanted her to hang out with him more…

By 9 o clock, Renji, who was pretty hammered, declared that he was going to host a flat party, which Ichigo whole heartedly agreed to.

"Wooooooo flat party!" He yelled.

"Let's go mother fuckerrrrrrrrs!"

The group downed their drinks and headed out. Rukia made to go off towards hers, when Rangiku grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going missy?"

"Er home?"

"Nooooooo! You're coming to our partyyyy!" She cried.

'A party does sound fun, and I never get to go to parties, what with not living in halls, and oh shit! Byakuya!' She hesitated 'Oh screw him, he probably won't even notice that I'm gone.'

"Really? Awesome let's gooooo!" She said, falling onto Rangiku. Ok, so maybe she was feeling quite drunk, these people drank a lot more than her and she was struggling to keep up.

"Wooooooooooo! The boys are going on to the liquor store, which is good, means I have time to find you a better outfit, I bet Momo's clothes would fit you!"

And they skipped all the way back to Montague, rejoining the others, who were drunkenly singing American Pie.

'This is going to be great fun' Thought Rukia.

…..

**Tah – dah! See you in 2 weeks! Or if I feel like writing more when I get back from seeing friends tonight :P I am bursting with ideas!**

**R&R would be much appreciated!**

**Laters!**


	12. almost

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**I'M BACK! Yayyyyyyyyyy! Boy I missed the internet, but I did come up with a few ideas for this story, including greatly in the future, so this story may carry on for a while folks, I hope you don't get bored!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapters 10 & 11, there were lots of lovely comments and also useful feedback, you guys rule. **

**(And I promise I will proof read before posting. I feel like a naughty child, I hate proof reading wahhhh! I may even edit all the mistakes out of previous chapters. We will see.)**

**I have not gained ownership of bleach. Sad face.**

….

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Rukia. She was standing in front of Momo's giant walk in closet, and she had never seen so many clothes before!

"Oh this is nothing" giggled Momo "You should see Ran's collection"

"That is true" Rangiku said as she raised her glass of white wine, which was in a giant purple wine goblet, the kind that held half a bottle of wine. A red glass and a green glass sat also on the dressing table, half drunk, belonging to Momo and Rukia.

"Now" began Rangiku, having drained about half of her glass, "Let's get out of these winter outfits and get dolled up!"

Half an hour, another bottle of wine and about a zillion outfits later, the three of them were ready.

Rangiku had finally forced Rukia into a black figure hugging dress, that was a little short for her liking. She did however like the top half of the dress, which, from past her boobs, was made of black lace, and had long black lace sleeves. It contrasted her skin but matched her hair splendidly.

"Let's head to the party!" Rangiku shouted, and then fell over as she tried to step through the mountains of clothes littering the floor in killer heels. Momo and Rukia managed to pick her up between them, and headed for Ichigo's flat.

'I wonder if Ichigo will like my outfit' thought Rukia 'I look sexy as hell tonight, and he better bloody well tell me so!' Her drunkenness seemed to be bringing out her fiery side, that not many knew existed.

As they approached, they could hear frivolities and music filling the hallway. Momo opened the door, and was pulled into a bear hug by a very drunk Renji, who appeared to be wearing a tiger onesie.

"Roarrrrr!" He cried

"Put me down Abari, what the frick are you wearing?" Asked Momo

"We were playing dares, and I was dared to wear this tiger suit all night. I think I'm a very sexy tiger, wana stroke my tail?" He wiggled his tattooed eyebrows, and all three girls burst out laughing.

Just then Ichigo appeared to find Renji.

"Oi Renji get your stripey ass in here, its time for you and Hisagi's drinking contest! Oh hey Momo, Ran, R-RUKIA!"

He nearly stopped breathing when he saw the midget.

'Holy shit! Rukia looks so hot in that dress I actually just want to pick her up and take her to my room right now! Her legs looked good in those jeans the other day but my god!'

"Something wrong, strawberry?" Rukia batted her eyes innocently "You look like you're having some kind of embolism…"

She noticed his change of tone when he saw her, and how he had definitely checked her out. He looked as though he was about to have a nosebleed. She chuckled to herself.

"Come on girls, lets go, before Ichigo has a nosebleed" She smirked, and walked by him, Rangiku and Momo behind her, secretly exchanging a high five.

They had left Rukia to browse clothes whilst they poured wine in the kitchen, and had agreed that it was so blatantly obvious that Ichigo wanted her, they had to make her look so stunning he could no longer resist.

Having gone back to Momo's room, over the wine and catwalk session, they had managed to coax a drunken admission from Rukia, that she thought the strawberry was hot, and she had a bit of a thing for him, but thought she could never get a guy like that to actually want to be with her.

They had promised to expel all doubt from her mind by making her look drop dead gorgeous.

And judging by Ichigo's reaction, Rukia thought as she walked into the kitchen, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach at the realization, they had succeeded.

'He was so blown away, he didn't even make a perverted comment!'

'Perhaps' came a little voice from the back of her head 'It's because he likes you'

She smiled, regained her compusure, and went to talk to Uryu, who, since his flat had been invaded, had taken himself one of the many beers and joined the party.

….

Half an hour passed, and before she knew what was happening, Uryu had thought it was hilarious to nominate Rukia to make cocktails of death for both Hisagi and Renji, as part of their drinking contest. So far, despite the amount of beer, tequila, and sambuca they had each drunk, though they were obviously hammered, neither showed signs of giving in.

Having showed up in that last half hour, Kyoraku and Shunsui agreed to help her, since she was a little to drunk to measure correctly.

…..

One person who did not look to be enjoying the party at this point, was Orihime. Despite her joining in the chatter, she was quieter than usual.

She had sat on a bean bag in the corner a while ago, and was observing how Ichigo and Rukia interacted. They were completely flirty. She was not angry at either of them, it was not their fault she liked Ichigo. But she felt sad nonetheless. Although she had always had an interest in him, she knew he had never returned the feelings, so it was hardly surprising. Besides, she liked Rukia. But it caused her some emotional pain to see the two of them getting on so well.

…

Just as Rukia and the two post-grads finished making two red death cocktails, and several nasty looking shooters for the boys, more guests showed up.

A tall, slender boy with silvery hair walked in, flanked by a boy with bright blue hair in a leather jacket, and a guy with pale skin and big, empty looking green eyes.

"Baby!" Cried Rangiku, leaping off the counter where she had previously sat.

The centre guy put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Oi what are you little shits doing here?" demanded Kenpachi

"That ain't nice, ya welcome all ya guests like that Zaraki"

"Well yeah," said Uhrahara "But I think his point was who are the two losers either side of you"

"These here are my flatmates, I had to bring 'em along to stop Aizen coming along by sayin' I was goin' to a party at one'a Grimmjow here's mates. Aizen can't stand 'im see. An' if I'd told 'im I was comin' 'ere' 'e'd 'ave come 'imself." He flashed a giant grin.

"Whatever", said Hisagi, "just don't fuck up our flat yeah. You we put up with cos we have to, but don't think we want your dumass friends around here!"

"You what?" Said Grimmjow, the blue haired boy.

"Back off Grim will ya'" Gin said to his friend, who snarled, grabbed a beer, and went and stood out on the balcony.

The attention was turned back to the contest by the infallible diplomacy possessed by Jyushiro Ukitake.

Both boys downed their drinks.

Shortly afterwards, Renji hurtled round the counter, shoving people over, and vommitted in the sink. Hisagi roared with victory, and new banter filled the air.

Renji's sudden movement had knocked Rukia flying. She was already off balance due to all the alcohol.

Seeing this, Ichigo had darted forward to prevent her from hitting the ground.

He held her there, in his arms, for a few seconds.

'Kiss her dammit! She's so close!'

'Oh my God! He is going to kiss me!'

He could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating, she was so close…

Their faces began to move closer together…

Shunsui and Ukitake ignored Renji's vomiting and watched on, wondering if this would be that moment…

BAM! Rangiku tripped into them.

The moment was ruined.

Shunsui and Jyushiro groaned, and went back to their drinks.

Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Nice trip midget, send me a postcard next time yeah"

"Uh, as if I would send you so much as a grain of sand"

He chucked at her adorable pout and faked anger at being saved, as he picked her back up.

"Wow, you're almost normal height in those heels"

She stomped on his foot with said heels

"OW MIDGET"

He bent down to rub his sore foot.

"And now you are my height strawberry!" She laughed, and walked back towards her friends, and joined them, standing quietly lost in thought.

'Oh my god we nearly kissed. Then we didn't. what if we never kiss now? What if that was our chance'.

'Gahhhh!' Thought Ichigo as he held a cold beer to numb his foot. 'Stupid midget! Who stomps on someone after they almost kiss! She is so infuriating! And now I wana kiss her even more! I hate life!'

….

**There you have it folks I have finally updated! Hope it is up to the standards of he previous chapters! R&R pretty please! **


	13. the moon

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Firstly, lots of reviews for the last chapter! Wow! Thanks guys, I'm glad someone missed me while I was away :P So my personal thanks to Kittens Hellfire, Kaileychigago, Nightkill, Shie0917 and StrawberryDragon94**

**I've spent all evening reading fanfic (what I am 2 weeks behind!) and it really put me in the mood to write more. **

**So here goes.**

**Oh yeah and I = moocher! Yay mooching!**

…

Orihime Inoue had almost broken down at the sight of Ichigo and Rukia's almost kiss.

'I can't watch anymore, I have to go outside!' She thought, as tears began to well in her eyes.

She burst out into the stairwell. As she slumped against the wall, the tears managed to escape, and began silently cascading down her cheeks.

She sat there, hugging her knees, searching herself trying to find comfort.

She thought of the boy, Ichimaru's friend, whom she had seen at Aizen's apartment. He had such a sad look in his eyes then, and tonight. She wondered if he was suffering similarly, if he had had his heart broken. She broke down once again.

…..

Back in the kitchen, the party was still in full swing. Kisuke and Yoruichi were standing atop the counter, leading everyone in drunkenly belting the classic 'Dancing in the moonlight' by Toploader.

This is such a feel good song. Momo thought to herself. She may be drunk right now, but one thing had become crystal clear to her tonight.

'I have my friends, they rescued me, and made me feel better. Aizen makes me feel like a scared schoolgirl, frightened of her master. I do not need his controlling bull shit anymore'. Her resolve was there, and no one, not even her terrifyingly charming boyfriend, would be allowed to shatter it.

Toshiro, who was pretty drunk himself, grabbed her and whisked her around in circles, serenading her as they went.

She giggled with delight. She looked round. Shunsui and kyoraku were juggling various cocktail making implements, Renji was passed out on the floor while Hisagi and Ikkaku drew on his face in sharpie, everybody was dancing, and they all looked so happy.

'Yes, this is what I want, my friends.'

…..

Outside, in the stairwell, Orihime was just about to make her way upstairs to go to bed. She was not in the mood for the celebration party across the hall anymore. Just as she was about to unlock her door, someone came up the stairwell. She turned.

"Oh er hi, what are you doing up here?"

It was Gin's other friend, the blue haired boy, who had emerged onto the landing.

"Was bored of the party, thought I'd come explore."

"Oh, well I live in this flat, I was going to make some tea and head for bed, so if you will excuse me"

"Hey hold up, why is a gorgeous girl like you leaving a party at this time in favour of tea and bed?"

"Well, its er" She blushed at his compliment. "It's a guy thing. I just didn't want to be there anymore"

She looked down at the floor. Next thing she knew, her head was lifted by the boy, who was inches away, staring her in the face.

"How about I help you forget the jerk then?"

She looked away, uncertain. This wasn't like her, going off with random strangers. But she just hurt so much, and she longed to feel something other than pain, to feel wanted, and the alcohol coursing through her blood was directing her towards the blue haired boy. It was telling her, this boy, would make her feel better.

So when he moved in, she met his lips with her. And when he picked her up, she obligingly wrapped herself around him, and took him into her room. Tonight, she did not care anymore.

…

It was around 4am when the party started to break up. Ukitake and Kyoraku had announced that they had to go and open up the bar at 11am, so should probably go. Most of the couples had left to go grab some 'alone time' as Toshiro put it when Momo wondered where Rangiku and Gin had disappeared to.

Renji was still passed out on the floor, Ulquiorra had left shortly after Orihime did, Hisagi and Kira had Left arm in arm singing a football chant after plotting the most hilarious way to wake up Nanao, and Momo had been walked to her flat by Toshiro.

"Well, here you go" He said.

She giggled,

"What's so funny?" He asked frowning.

"You just look so frown when you cute like that, with your cheeks all red from the alcomaholic consumptioning you did" She slurred her words a little.

"I do not!" He protested.

She kissed him on the cheek and went inside.

"Night, lil' Shiro"

He stood there dumbfounded for several minutes after Hinamori had closed the door before returning to his block.

….

Rukia was stood out on the balcony of the kitchen, wind blowing through her formerly perfectly straightened hair. She had come out to get some air. The view was beautiful, she noted. The trees beyond the window were followed by a never ending canvas of black silhouetted buildings dotted with coloured lights.

Unnoticed by her, Ichigo walked up next to her and stared out at the sky.

"You know, I have always loved the moon" He said.

She started a little, but did not move

"It is so pale and simple, yet the way it illuminates everything is so beautiful"

He ran a hand down her cheek, half expecting her to bat it away, but she did not.

She turned to face him.

"You know you kinda remind me of the view right now" He said

"Really?" she whispered, hardly daring to breathe, in case he faded into her imagination, for surely this wasn't real.

'Surely, this was a trick her intoxicated mind was playing on her. She drank too much, and as a punishment her mind was hallucinating her greatest desire. There's no way Ichigo would be saying these things. He is a jerk. A womanizer. And yet, I cannot bring myself to turn away and snap out of it…'

"Yeah, your eyes and hair are deep and serene, like the night sky, and you skin, pale and bright, and your face… it is so radiant and pure."

His hand now fully cupped her cheek. His face inched towards hers, and this time, it happened.

For real.

Their lips met.

Rukia felt like her heart had stopped.

They both hoped that this moment would never end, however it did, all too soon.

"GIRAFFES!" Yelled a distressed seeming Renji from his position on the floor, causing the two of them to break apart, although their gaze lingered upon each other.

"Big, purple, flesh eating giraffes!"

"I suppose I should take him to his room" Said Ichigo, although he did not move, his hand still on Rukia's cheek.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Rukia. "How the hell am I gona get home! I can't walk in this state, and you are in no condition to walk or drive me anywhere!"

"I don't remember offering" Ichigo retorted playfully "Demanding midget"

"I am not a midget!" She protested as he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and took her inside, placing her down on the sofa.

"I'll put Renji on his bed first, then we can figure out what to do with you, Miss Kuchiki" He explained, picking up Renji, who had fallen unconscious again and begun snoring.

'Oh god, he thought, what am I going to do with her! I mean normally I'd just make a girl stay in my bed, but I've got a feeling she will refuse, and I don't wana blow my chances, especially now I finally got to kiss her!'

He returned to the kitchen, to find Rukia dozing.

"Hey midget, let's get you home." He took her hand and pulled her back up to her feet and held her shoulders.

"Of course, you are welcome to stay with me, but I don't want to sound like I'm trying to rush you or make you uncomfortable" He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Rushing me? Is this? Is this going somewhere?"

"Isn't it?" He said, looking slightly crestfallen

'Shit, I've totally misinterpreted her vibe'

"I would love to think it was, but you, you have your reputation and you could never want a girl like me…" She looked away, alcohol causing her emotions to flare up.

"You think I would let that shit stop me. If I like a girl, Rukia, then I'm gona be with her, at all costs. I thought I just made it clear to you out there. I like you, Miss Kuchiki"

"Really? Even though I am a plain midget?"

"You are not plain, look at you for fuck sake, you look hot as hell tonight Rukia and you know it, don't put yourself down, I hate it when girls do that. It's not attractive, so pretty girls have no place doing so."

"I'm not pretty, I'm just a boring, average girl."

"Bullshit." He said "You are the only girl who I've been attracted to who isn't boring or average. You are funny, witty, and gorgeous as the moon, don't ever think otherwise, okay? Or I'll kick your ass!" He finished with a grin.

She smiled back at him

"As if, strawberry!"

….

**They finally kissed yay! Good? Bad? Plain awful? I've been unsure how to write their first kiss, so your feedback would be extra appreciated on this one! Hugs!**


	14. thoughts of the hungover

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Firstly, as usual, thank you reviewers! **

**Kaileychigago: they guy she was wondering about in the hall was Uliquiorra, but the guy she talks to then kisses is Grimmjow… and have you been reading my notebook? O.O though there will be no catching at this moment in time… oooh mystery…**

**Shie0917: yes, lots of trouble. Silly Ichigo XD**

**StrawberryDragon94: Thank you, I want to draw it out more. And I also think this way is more realistic and cute haha. I don't think rukia would be up for just jumping into bed with him right away tbh… haha I am pretty awesome XD and bored :P**

**Mitchryan: Thank you, it is based on many years of parties and how I think the bleach gang would be if that was their lifestyle!**

**MikuAlli: I'm guessing you thought the kiss was ok? YAY XD**

**Nightkill: Im glad you enjoyed it, I proof read this time I promise!**

**Wow. Long A/N. on with the chapter.**

**(Still a moocher)**

…..

'Wow my head'

Ichigo was struck with a pretty standard post-drinking first thought of the morning. Or in this case, afternoon. However, the thought that followed was much more out of the ordinary.

'I kissed Rukia last night. Shit. I called her beautiful. Shit. I told her I like her. Shit shit shit shit SHIT.'

He clapped his hand to his forehead, then instantly regretted the dull thudding sensation the action had instigated.

'If Renji finds out, I've lost the bet and I will never live it down ever. And Rukia will find out about the bet. If I pretend it never happened Rukia will be mad. Unless she doesn't remember. Oh god! What if she doesn't remember! Oh this is such a disaster. Well the consequences are. The kiss, and Rukia not freaking when I said I liked her were amazing.'

He smiled to himself momentarily, and sank back onto his pillow hoping the other thoughts would disappear if he willed hard enough.

Just at that moment, his door opened. He didn't bother moving, he knew who it would be.

A zombie-like Renji sat himself on Ichigo's small couch opposite his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, his long red hair hung messily all over the place. He had clearly just woken up.

"Mate, I feel like death, what the hell did I drink yesterday?" Renji was the first to speak.

"Er roughly your own body weight in about every spirit the town had to offer, and a shit load of beer, you and Hisagi had another drinking contest"

"For fuck sake I told you not to let me do that again!" He groaned.

"Like I would stop you, that would be criminal, its hilarious. You vommed in the sink then passed out. You might wana take a look in the mirror by the way"

"I can't be assed right now, why?" he had a grim suspicion

"I couldn't possibly ruin the surprise." Ichigo said, staring at the ceiling.

They stayed silent and groggy for a few minutes, until Renji spoke once again.

"So, judging from the lack of company you have in bed this morning I take it you still failed to bang that Rukia chick. Either that or she woke up and saw you and went to kill herself"

"Fuck off pineapple, I didn't 'bang' her" he said, emphasizing the bang part.

"Clock is ticking" Renji taunted, as he got up to go get some coffee

"Yeah yeah"

A few moments later…

"Ahhhh what the fuck have they done to my gorgeous face!"

Ichigo laughed to himself, and headed to his en-suite to shower, in the hope it would wake him up. He had after all, got to make sure he read the work Rukia gave him to do for their tutor session tomorrow so she had no excuse to try and beat him up.

'I wonder if she is thinking about me right now'…

…..

'Oh crap!'

It was 12.18pm, and Rukia had finally woken up.

'What the hell happened last night? My head is killing me, my mouth is dry, uhhh how drunk was I? How did I even get home?'

She stood up, fighting the nausea she could feel that was currently threatening to surface. She grabbed her towel and snuck to the bathroom, where she stuck her head under the cold tap and drank some of the water. She could not risk going to the kitchen and running into her brother like this. She would have a long hot shower, and when she saw him she would pretend she had been reading in bed all morning.

'Now, if only I could remember…' She thought.

She let the hot water run over her, whilst forming some kind of blurry chronological event list in her mind.

'I went to the game, went for drinks with Isane, went to Ichigo's group with Orihime' On thinking Ichigo her stomach seemed to swoop somewhat in that odd butterfly effect. 'Then I went with Rangiku and… er, er, Momo! Yes that was it, we went to Momo's room and drank more and got ready, then we went to Ichigo's flat and I drank more and teased him and made cocktails and fell over and, we nearly kissed. Wow. Then it all gets a bit hazy. I remember Renji passed out saying something about giraffes, when had that been? I feel like it was important…'

She pondered over that thought for a while, and suddenly stopped mid shampoo pour.

'Oh my god, me and Ichigo kissed! That HAS to be some drunken illusion my mind made up.' She now had a handful of shampoo that was beginning to spill over onto her feet.

'Did that really happen? I can't ask him… It seems so real in my head…'

She thought over this memory long and hard.

When she finally went down to the kitchen, much to her dismay, she found Byakuya there fixing himself a sandwich.

'Crap'

"Rukia." He stated, without looking up "What time did you come home last night?"

"Er, it was about 1 I think"

"You studied till 1am?"

"No, it was er one of Isane's flatmate's birthday, and they invited me out to go to the bar for a few birthday drinks. Nothing major"

"I see. I would have liked a text informing me of your plans"

"I'm sorry Nii-sama, I was caught up in the celebration, I forgot."

"I see. I shall be working this afternoon, please do not disturb me until it is time for dinner"

He left.

'Man, I wish he would lighten up more. I also wish I knew how I got home last night. Ah well, I will go do this week's reading assignments, and plan strawberry's lesson for tomorrow. Perhaps I should remind him, see if he mentions a kiss?'

A voice in the back of her head piped up

'Don't be stupid why would he, you will just look too keen'

'Oh shut up'

…

In Montgomery house, Orihime was knocking on Momo's door.

"Hey Hime!" Momo greeted her as she let her into the flat. "Want a cup of tea?"

"That would be great, thank you"

"No worries" She replied brightly. "What can I help you with?"

Silence.

"Hime?" She questioned.

Orihime burst into tears.

"Oh Hime, whatever is the matter!"

"Last night! Ichigo and Rukia looked so close! I was so jealous! I just, I didn't think, and I wanted to feel better, and now I feel so much worse!"

"What happened?"

"That boy, the one that was friends with Ichimaru, with the blue hair. He found me, and he said he would stop me being sad, and then when I woke up, he was gone!" She said, in between tears, into which now she had dissolved completely.

Momo placed the tea down and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh Hime, he didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head

"Did you guys…?"

She nodded.

"It's ok Hime, everyone does stuff like this sometimes, it's just human nature to want company when you are upset, especially over another guy"

She thought about how nice it was when Toshiro wrapped his arms around her after finding her when she had run away because of Aizen.

"It will all be ok, you have friends who love you, we do not need guys"

Orihime raised her head.

"Does that mean you have broken up with Aizen?" She said, eyes glistening with tears

"Not yet, but I'm gonna, you wait Hime, he is history"

…

**Quick note, referring to like the orihime andgrimmjow thing, do people think this should go up to M rating? There will be more sexual content later (Though probably not lemon, cos im not sure if I want to write that yet, unless everyone particularly thinks I should)**


	15. more interruptions

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you will lose…

**Hey everyone! So for now, and the foreseeable future, this story shall be remaining at the 'T' level.**

**I'd also like to say yes, hangovers suck, and great minds do think alike, and furthermore, I am not a big Orihime fan, to be perfectly honest I find her totally irritating, but I wrote her in what I hope would be an understandable scenario so thank you to: Kaileychigago, StrawberryDragon94, MitchRyan, Nightkill, ceiyn and Steph78724 for your reviews on the last chapter!**

**Still not the owner of Bleach!**

…..

'RINGGGGGG'

Ichigo groaned. His iPhone was ringing at him.

'For fuck sake!' He thought! 'Who the hell would be calling me at this time!'

He chose to ignore the device, and went back to sleep.

'RINGGGGGG'

'Go away already!'

A sleepy hand stretched out and picked up the phone. He looked at the caller display. It read 'midget'. He picked up

"Hello?"

"You lazy shit Ichigo, as if you are still in bed!"

"Oh crap! It's lesson day today! I must have slept through the alarm! I'll buzz you in, help yourself to coffee, and make me some, tiny serving wench!"

He hung up before she could comment.

Rukia glared at her phone as though it was Ichigo.

'How dare you!' She thought. 'On the other hand, I could make him really strong coffee and laugh at his face when he drinks it…' She smiled deviously, and may her way into Ichigo's building.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was dressing in a pair of sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt, the tight fabric clinging to his muscular body.

'Thank god I look hot in everything I wear' He mused. 'I wonder if she will bring up Saturday night, we haven't actually spoken since…'

With that, he wandered to the kitchen, where he found Rukia, waiting with two coffees.

"Hey thanks midget"

"You're welcome" She smiled innocently. "So er your kitchen?"

"Yeah er, it hasn't exactly been cleaned since the party"

They both looked around, what he said was pretty obvious to anyone who wasn't blind, thanks to the empty cans, bottles, cups, a few traffic cones, twister mat, and various other out of place items lying around the room.

"So, where are we going to do it?" Rukia enquired

Ichigo turned red.

"Excuse me?"

"The lesson you perv!" She said, though her cheeks also became rosy as some rather inappropriate images flooded into her mind. She tried hard to push them away, though, what the strawberry said next she found quite conuter-productive to her image dispelling attempts.

"Well, I was thinking the obvious thing is to go to my room, if that is ok with you?" He said, scratching his head and staring at the floor.

"That sounds perfectly agreeable" She replied in a forced calm, trying not to let on the absolute chaos spreading through her mind at the thought of being alone with Ichigo in his bedroom.

"Right, er cool, follow me" He said, picking up his coffee, and taking a sip.

"Uhhh what the fuck! What have you put in this you little devil midget!"

"Nothing" she stated innocently, "I just like strong coffee"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, accepting that to not look like a pussy, and an ungrateful one at that, he would have to drink the tar that the midget had presented him with.

He held the door open for her and she walked in, and stood, waiting for him to come in.

"You can sit down you know" He said, shutting the door behind him as he sat down upon the couch.

"Right." She sat down at the other end of the couch, and brought out her material for the day. "We are going to start by comparing our answers to the mid-term on family law"

"Well that sounds super fun" He noted, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"Shut it strawberry, or I'll make sure you fail and get kicked out for good" Her eyes glinted as she looked at him demandingly.

"Alright alright! Though you would never do that! You would miss me too much!"

"Pfft! Why would I miss you!"

"Who else would pay for your taxi home after a party?"

"Ohhhh is that how I got home, I'd been wondering…"

"Wow I go to all the trouble of accompanying you home in a taxi then coming back here alone having paid and you don't even remember? Gee, thanks"

Although he said it in a joking tone, Rukia could see the slight disappointment in his face. She instantly felt guilty.

"Yeah, that was er, my only blank spot from that night" She looked at her work, trying to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh er good, I was only joking you know, I'm not actually offended, I didn't mind at all"

"Thanks, Ichigo." She said, looking up at him, giving him a beautiful, genuine smile.

'Her smile is actually making me melt. Especially since she remembers, and she still came here, to be alone with me! She must like me! Yes!' He suppressed the urge to do a victory dance.

"Ichigo?" She questioned

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, I was just gona ask you why you were beaming like a lunatic…"

"Nothing major" He lied "I just thought of something that made me really happy, now, make me smart woman!"

She faked glared at him, and began to help him analyse the papers.

….

Nearly an hour had gone by, and the two of them were in fits of the giggles, together, almost meeting in the middle of the sofa. Neither of them had noticed, but over the course of their lesson (and many digressions), the two of them had been subconsciously inching towards each other.

"And Renji, he actually vommed in the sink" Said Rukia, clutching her sides.

"I'm surprised you even noticed, you were too busy falling over" Ichigo replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, you know, for a moment when that happened I almost thought you were gona kiss me…" Rukia confessed.

"So did I, and then Rangiku got in the way…"

"So, you do remember, what you said to me out on the balcony?" She questioned, without looking at him, seeming suddenly very interested in her finger nails.

"Of course I do! You think I would forget that?"

"I well… I wondered if you just said it cos you were drunk, or to try and get me into bed with you or something"

Ichigo said nothing. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's ok, I understand I guess, I have a pretty well known reputation after all." He was also looking down at his feet, avoiding her gaze. "But I wasn't lying. And I wasn't drunk." His resolved flared up as he thought these words to himself. "Well, I was, but I meant what I said Rukia, and I wasn't trying anything on. I like you" He finished, as he took her face and held it so she was looking directly at him. "Knock off the paranoia, ok midget?" He said, smiling and releasing her.

"STOP CALLING ME MIDGET! Dumass strawberry!"

She began hitting him, on his arm then his chest, and he tried to restrain her.

She managed to break through his defence momentarily, and began punching him repeatedly in the abs. All their work had been knocked on the floor, completely forgotten.

Just then, he seized both her hands, and brought his body over her, pinning her to the couch.

"Now what are you gona do, Midget?" He said, emphasizing midget, their faces inches apart.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Hit me! Oh wait you can't!" He stuck his tongue out, and she leant up, and captured his mouth, claiming it for herself.

The kiss started out soft, and new. They were each exploring this new territory, and she gladly accepted his tongue's attempt to penetrate deeper into this unknown realm.

Ichigo's hand managed to move along her body, one around her back, the other knotted in her hair.

She used her now free hands to pull him closer, so he was resting directly on top of her. She moaned with delight as they surfaced for breath, running her hands up the back of his shirt, pushing it out the way to gain access to his warm skin.

"Mmmm Rukia" He whispered. "You are so hot"

"Less talking, more kissing" She said, pulling him in again.

"Oooooh, demanding" He chuckled, kissing her once again to appease her, and his own desires.

They were both lost in their passionate make out session, when a knock on Ichigo's door bought them crashing back down to reality.

Ichigo groaned. 'Are we EVER going to get a moment alone without interruption?'

"What?"

He yelled at the door, most put out by the disturbance.

"Ichigo it's important!"

He sighed, pecked Rukia on the lips once more, and pulled her up. As he went to the door, he remarked "You look really sexy with your hair all messed up like that"

She blushed and fixed her hair and the papers to make it look like they had been working.

In Ichigo's doorway stood Renji, Hisagi, and Toshiro.

"What's up guys?" He asked, noting the serious expressions on their faces.

Toshiro was the one who spoke.

"It's Aizen."

…..

**Ooooooh cliffhanger XD**

**But a (almost) whole Ichiruki chapter! Yay! Hope you like! R&R :D**


	16. retaliation

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed your lovely cliffhanger ;) I was going to update sooner, but I felt a bit robbed that I got more readers in one day than I ever have for the last chapter, but only half as many reviews as I do on average… Sad face was the cliff hanger that mean? Or has my story started to suck? **

**Anyway.**

**I'm still mooching. (And to that end, considering dying my hair the colour of our fave moocher. Just for lols.)**

…

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen once again. It was early afternoon, and the atmosphere in the room was tense.

Hisagi had explained what happened to the group.

"So about half an hour ago I got a call from an unknown number. Turns out it was Gin, who had found my number on Rangiku's spare cell that she kept at his place. He was worried, cos earlier that morning she had text him saying that she was accompanying Momo to the park, where she was going to break up with Aizen. She planned for him not to see her, she was just watching to make sure he didn't hurt Momo. But, it seems he spotted her, and got mad that Momo had brought reinforcements. She managed to text him saying 'help, cherry grove park, aizen'. Then we don't know. But neither of the girls are answering their cells. It seems he didn't take the break up well, and wants to take it out on Momo and Rangiku."

"That's vile!" Said Renji in a tone of pure disgust. "Let's find the little shit and kill him."

"Gin wants to help. He said he was gathering some stuff and some friends, and that they will be here soon. "

"Whatever," Renji replied, the more the merrier.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Asked Orihime.

"No" said a voice from the door. "That'll make 'im mad, and we don' want that"

Gin stood there, with both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and a few others they did not recognise.

"We've been going through Sosuke's computer." Said Ulquiorra. "We think he may have taken the girls to his father's country house, it's about a half hour from here, and he had blueprints stored on the computer."

Uhrahara spoke "He probably originally planned to kidnap Hitsuguya here."

"Well, he's certainly planning something. What dumass leaves blueprint files on their PC? What an idiot. So unprofessional." Said Grimmjow.

"Alright Jaegerjaques, we aren't all master criminals in our spare time" Said a dark skinned girl with yellow blonde hair.

"Regardless," Uhrahara intervened before they could begin bickering. "It is a safe assumption to make from the possession of blueprints, the seclusion of the building being in a wood, the loss of contact with the girls, and the fact Aizen is completely mental; that he has probably taken them there."

The next hour was spent, with many arguments, deciding teams and tasks for the rescue mission.

"What are we ACTUALLY going to do about him though?" Asked Yumichika. "We can't kill him."

"WHY NOT" roared Kenpachi.

"For God's sake Kenpachi" Said Yoruichi.

"I've got that covered." Said Grimmjow. All eyes turned to him. "Well, as Tia here pointed out, I may have dabbled in some criminal activity in the past… and well, I took the liberty of stealing a kilo worth of cocaine from one of my ex associates a while back. I was planning on selling it, but I really hate Aizen, and I hardly need the money, so I will plant it in this house we are going to, and then called the ex associate and told him where he could find his missing stock… and where its current 'owner' is. I'm sure they will deal with him" He smirked evilly.

"Man, take away all the fun" Grumbled Kenpachi

"Wow, that's actually pretty clever" Said Ichigo

"Yeah, not just a pretty face" Said Grimmjow, still smirking

"Oh shut up"

And the room descended into argument once more.

…..

Eventually, they were ready to go.

The plan was: the first team (Soi Fon, Uhrahara, Hisagi and Harribel) would go first and create a diversion by blowing up Aizens car. The second team (Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Renji, Ichigo and Yumichika) would wait for him to check out the noise, then capture him, and beat him up a bit. The third team (Yoruichi, Toshiro, Kira, Gin) would search for and recover the girls, entering the building as soon as the diversion began by smashing the lounge window. The sound would be covered by the explosion. Team four, (Grimmjow, Starrk and Ulquiorra) would plant the drugs, then make the call.

And so the band of rescuers head out, leaving Rukia, Orihime and Yachiru behind to get ready for their return. They ran hot baths and got dressings etc for Momo and Rangiku, who were likely to be beaten, and were ready to tackle any injuries the rescuers may have obtained. They also ordered take out. As Yachiru pointed out, they would all be hungry on their return. Their main duty, however, was to cut the power when the rescuers returned, so no one noticed them carrying to very beat up girls into the building.

….

All four team's cars stopped in a clearing in the woods, just off the dirt track that lead to the house. The blueprints Gin and his friends had seen had shown that there were security cameras on the gates, so they could not afford to take vehicles to close to the house.

Everyone got out of the cars, dressed in black. It was 8:12pm, and, since it was winter, the sun had set about an hour ago. They planned to move stealthily through the trees to stop Aizen noticing them.

Team one reached their target. Hisagi and Uhrahara hoisted the two girls over the wall, and passed them the charges. They planted them under the car, and ran back, and were pulled back over the wall. Uhrahara hit the button on the defunct mobile phone he made to set the charges off. They sent teams two and three and four the signal: move in in 20 seconds!

BOOM! Smash.

Team's two and three ran into the house, through the smashed floor length window in the lounge.

…

'What the!' Thought Aizen. He was sat in his bedroom, watching tv on one big screen, and a surveillance feed on the other which showed the two girls tied to chairs in his basement, still unconscious. He checked, neither of his captives had stirred. The noise had not woken them. He looked out the window.

'Why the fuck is my car on fire!'

He ran down the stairs, but was tripped up before he reached the bottom.

He span onto his back, just in time to see a black clad figure's foot heading for his face…

…..

Team three heard the tripping sound, and made for the basement. They had decided from the blueprints, that this was the most likely place the girls would be.

Down in the basement, Rangiku had begun to stir. She weakly opened her eyes. It hurt her to do so.

'Thank God he is not here'

She looked over to her companion. The sight would have made her cry, had she had the energy. Momo looked so small and limp. He face had a large gash, and her lip was covered in dried blood. She looked like an abused ragdoll. Rangiku had already blacked out from the pain when Aizen turned to Momo. The sick bastard had made Momo watch, so she knew what was coming to her when he had had enough of beating her best friend.

'I'm glad that dick starved me, or I'd be puking my guts up right now. I hope he rots'

Just then the door opened.

"NO!" Screamed Rangiku. "I won't let you hurt her anymore! I'll kill you!" She shook with rage. She could not actually see the door, and was confused when a familiar voice spoke in her ear.

"It's ok, my Ran-chan, we've come to save yer, that bastard ain't gona hurt anyone ever again"

Kira looked at the state of his two friends, his face struck with terror.

'They look awful' He thought 'As he turned to stand guard whilst Yoruichi untied the girls. 'Covered in bruises and blood. I'm not a violent person, but I really hope these drug guys hurt that bastard. I don't even care if they kill him.' He had never experienced such rage.

Toshiro picked Momo up in his arms. The sight of her was making him sick. Such a beautiful, pure soul, so beaten, by someone so evil. He turned to Yoruichi.

"Carry her back up" and with that, he stormed off.

Gin picked up Rangiku, who had collapsed into unconsciousness again, and the three of them walked up the stairs, leaving behind the horrid walls that would be etched in their memories forever.

Toshiro had made it upstairs, and found Aizen to be the one now tied to a chair in the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to be taking turns hitting him.

"Ah, Toshiro, see you've come to join us for a little stress relief, have a hit, everyone else has…"

Aizen opened his swollen eyes at the sound of the name.

He looked directly at the fuming boy in front of him, and spoke.

"This, is all your fault, boy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't had to have taught her a lesson about what happens to people who defy…"

But before Aizen could finish his sentence, Toshiro had grabbed a nearby frying pan, and slapped him round the face, full force.

He stood there panting.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. They'd never seen him lose his cool before, but they all understood. Some of them looked a little scared, some impressed.

Grimmjow and his party came down from Aizen's room, just as the third team came up from the basement, carrying the injured girls. Everybody stared, taking in the damage this dousche had inflicted on their friends.

"Christ" Said Ikkaku

"Sheesh" Said Renji

Ichigo, who was nearest Aizen, punched him again.

"Looks like it's time to roll" Said Grimmjow, who seemed pretty indifferent to the horrific state of the girls in front of him.

Everybody ran back to the cars, whilst Grimmjow stayed to make the call.

"Oh hey, white shark, it's panther here, long time no speak!"

A voice on the other end sounded "Get to the point Grimmjow, you know I don't have time for small talk"

"Course not. Well I just helped rescue a few females who had been kidnapped by a guy I live with cos her bf is a mate and well, whilst we were searching for the girl, I came across a shit load of coke, and the bag had a shark emblem. Last I remember you didn't sell such large quantities…"

"Sonovabitch!" The receiver screamed "This dick, he at the location you are now?"

"Yeah its…"

"I know your GPS co-ordinates dumass. Now get outta there. I'm gona burn that fucker and his place to the ground"

The line went dead.

"I think he took it well" Grimmjow said to Starrk, who had remained behind with him to check Aizen didn't stir and attack him.

The two of them ran away, climbed in the last car with Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ulquiorra, the others having already left so the girls could be tended to quick as possible.

"So" asked Kisuke "He dead?"

"As a doorknob"

"I never did get that expression…" commented Starrk.

With that, Kisuke brang the engine of his range rover to life, and sped away from that grim place, that would haunt the group for the rest of living memory.

…..

**Woah longest chapter ever! This chapter took me ages! **

**Whether it is realistic or not I leave to you guys, but I hope it fits with the context of the story. Obviously, uni students don't go around killing people. I wasn't sure if it is dramatic enough either. Feedback would be appreciated and met with virtual cookies… mmmm… cookies….**


	17. healing

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**I'm so happy that the last chapter was well received! I have to say I wasn't planning on this story being dramatic, it started out just as fluff really, but there we go. **

**And I shall apologize, there isn't much Ichiruki till the end of the chapter, but it's there I promise! So don't run away :P**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, here are the promised virtual cookies… mmm double chocolate…**

**And some replies, just cos I'm feeling extra generous today!**

**(Feel free to skip to the story if these don't concern you! Or read them, I just don't wana bore you :P )**

**Kaileychigago: I'm glad you think he deserved it!**

**Shie0917: really? I was worried having a drug lord burning his dads house to the ground (with or without him in it) was too harsh!**

**Miku Alli: Thank you for the reassurance, I do greatly appreciate you always taking the time to review!**

**Nightkill: No he's mean! Actually I think he's a great villan in the series, and thought I should keep him that way (hopefully I succeeded) though I must admit, I do own a plushy Aizen, so I can't claim to hate him that much XD**

**StrawberryDragon94: Thank you for virtual cookies haha! And I'm glad you liked the plot. And I shall address Rukia being left behind at some point.**

**Kalthurin: I'm glad you like the story and the chapter! I do apologise for my lack of description, I always worry I suck at describing, I was never really into writing except for academic essays til very recently (I'm a philosophy major), so the constructive criticism is very useful and I shall bare that in mind for future chaps / if I ever edit this story!**

**Paradox-Otaku: Wow longest review ever XD I feel so loved XD I'm very glad you took the time even at such a crazy hour to write it, means a lot! :D I'm so glad you like the story! And the little details (I always hope people get them) and the pairings, Ginran is my 2****nd**** favourite too! Also, I like to update often, gives me something to do which I enjoy doing, so don't worry about going months without an update ;) though I must say when I go back to uni updates might get slower ):**

**Man that's the most replies I have ever done I think! But you guys are awesome so I'm okay with that!**

**Onwards with the mooching!**

….

As soon as Renji's black BMW M5 pulled up outside Montgomery, Toshiro flung the door open and jumped out carrying Momo, running straight into the building and up to Ichigo's flat where the remaining girls were waiting. He did not have to so much as knock, they had seen the cars pull up and park out of the kitchen window, where they had been waiting for quite some time.

Gin followed close by, still clutching Rangiku to his chest possessively. Orihime held the door open, and directed them to the end of the corridor, where a fancy bathroom stood. It had a marble floor, with a spacious tub stood against the right hand wall, an ornate black-framed mirror that spanned the full length of the back wall, and in the back left corner, there was a Jacuzzi. A red sofa occupied the rest of that wall.

Rukia, having only discovered this room an hour or so ago, still had the breath knocked out of her every time she entered.

Currently, however, she had completely forgotten about the room. The sight before her was heart breaking. The two girls, in the arms of guys who cared for them deeply, who had risked themselves to save them. She may only have been part of this group for a week or so, but that did not make the sight any easier. The boys laid the girls at either end of the sofa, Gin then leant against the wall, whilst Toshiro crouched down next to Momo.

"I've called Uhnohana over" Said Rukia to the whole room "She should be here any minute, she is a med student and I'm sure she would be much better at helping Momo and Ran than us, and she won't ask questions." She turned to Orihime (Yachiru had gone to collect the Pizza's). "I think we should start cleaning the wounds though"

"Right" The red head replied.

Not long after they got to work however, the doors flew open and everyone seemed to pile into the room.

"Do you mind!" Said Toshiro, angrily "All these people crowding round won't help!"

"Chill out man" said Renji "We are all worried you know"

Toshiro sneered slightly, and went back to looking concernedly at the battered girl next to him.

"He's right you know" Said a calm voice.

Everyone parted to let Retsu Uhnohana through.

"Whilst it's nice that you are all so willing to be there for your friends, I can't work with you all here, so if you could all please leave that would be great." She smiled sweetly, and whilst the words sounded calm, there was a threatening edge to her tone, and everyone jostled to get out of the room.

"You boys may stay, I know you must be too concerned to be willing to wait elsewhere, and Miss Kuchiki and Miss Inoue, I would be grateful for your assistance."

And with that, the three of them began to clean, sterilise and patch up the wounds, knowing that it was all they could do to aid the girls pain.

…

"Uhhhhh" Momo had stirred, just as they were wondering whom they should try to wake first to bathe.

"Momo!" Toshiro exclaimed. "It's okay Momo, your all safe"

She slowly opened her eyes with what seemed like a lot of effort.

"Shi- Shiro, you came to save me"

"Yes, we all came to save you, and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again!"

She made to sit up, but Uhnohana warned her she shouldn't move so suddenly for a while.

"Is Rangiku okay?"

"She's doing fine" Said Orihime cheerfully.

"And what happened to…"

Gin cut her off.

"Grimmjow took care of it, you wont 'av to worry 'bout him ever again, an' don't worry, we din' kill 'im"

"Thank you, everyone."

"You rest now, Momo" Toshiro said "Come on Ichimaru, it would be rude for us to watch the ladies in the bath."

Gin bent down, squeezed Rangiku's hand and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon beautiful"

"Don't….. go…"

"Ran!" He said, his eyes flying open. They were an alarming shade of blue, like that of ice that has been starved of oxygen.

"Don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere babe," he reassured her, stroking her hair, a smile on his face for the first time that day since he had received her distressed text, "But I can't stay in here while you an' ya mate have a bath can I silly?" His smile grew even wider. "I'll be waitin' fer ya in the kitchen babe, you just get better yeh?" He kissed her on the nose and she giggled, watching as him and Toshiro left.

Whilst Momo was soaking in the bubbles, the other girls sat upon the sofa, Rangiku curled up on the end, examining all her bandages.

"You know," Uhnohana spoke up "It's not really my place, Miss Hinamori, but I have to say, that Hitsuguaya kid is crazy for you, and I think you would be a fool to ignore it now you are rid of that ghastly Aizen guy."

"You think so?" Said Momo, blushing.

"Oh totally!" Said Orihime and Rangiku at the same time.

She giggled, and the five of them went on discussing the subject till Rangiku had also had her bath, all feeling much better, having found such joy after such a horrible episode in all of their lives.

….

The girls were hugged by every single person in the room, except some of Gin's arrancar friends, which, none of them seemed to mind much.

Infact, none of the seireitei group doubted that the only reason they had remained in the flat was for the free pizza and celebratory beers they were given, and this thought was reinforced when all of them left when they finished eating, bar Ulquiorra, and the yellow blonde haired girl, whose name was Tia.

'Why am I staying?' Thought Ulquiorra, as he watched his peers walk out of the room and heard the engine of Grimmjow's Jaguar X-type purr to life. 'Why can I not bear to leave this red haired girl I have hardly spoken to? Making friends at uni must have made me soft' He concluded. Throughout his life, Ulquiorra had been a loner, however uni this past few months had forced him to interact, and if he was being honest with himself, he was actually starting to like the company, even if the majority of his friends were idiots.

However, the reason for Tia Harribel's staying, became quite clear as the evening progressed.

Everybody had crowded onto the sofa's and cushions on the floor, and she had managed to sit herself on Renji's lap because "Sitting on this idiot seemed a more comfy idea than the floor". Renji had protested, but everyone could see the grin sneaking its way onto his features.

The group sat and watched lame TV for a bit, then progressed to fight profusely over what movie should be watched. They let Rangiku decide in the end (Momo would have got a say, had it not been for the fact that she had fallen asleep on Hitsuguaya's shoulder, so he carried her to her room and had tucked her up in bed). Rangiku chose Bring It On. All the guys groaned, but Rukia noted, that not one of them left, they all sat fixated by the tanned girls jumping around in tiny skirts and crop tops. Boys.

'I am kind of enjoying this though' She had to admit. It was nice to be sat having a night in with a group of friends after such a dramatic day. She felt so relaxed and comfortable, though that may have had something to do with the orange haired guy sat next to her who had his arm around her waist.

Luckily for Ichigo, Rukia was next to the wall, so no one would be on the other side to see where his arm was. Not that it mattered to him, other than not wanting Renji to know.

However, he need not have worried about that particular thorn in his side, since he seemed pretty busy touching up the busty blonde on his lap.

…..

The movie finished around half 12, and most people moved to go to bed.

As Orihime said her goodbyes, she noticed the boy with the sad green eyes was looking at her. She smiled at him, and for a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of a smile looking back.

Gin took Rangiku off to bed, and Toshiro went into Momo's room before leaving to check up on her.

The door opening woke her up, and she bolted upright, looking around to see the source of the noise.

"Oh, its you" she relaxed back onto the bed.

"Sorry" He said, embarrassed he woke her, "I just wanted to check up on you"

"I'm fine" she said, forcing a smile.

"It's me Momo, you don't have to pretend

"I know, sorry" she said, looking down

"Hey, don't be sorry" He said, sitting down on the bed next to her, holding her hand. None of this is your fault. Now, you need to get your rest"

He made to leave, but he felt her grabbing his hand and pulling him back.

"Stay" she whispered "Please, just till I fall asleep"

"Of course" He smiled, and sat on the wicker chair next to her bed, holding her hand once more.

….

Back in the kitchen, only Ichigo and Rukia, and Renji and Tia, remained. The latter pair seemed very close, so Ichigo decided him and Rukia should leave.

"Come on lets leave these two before they get it on right in front of us"

"Good idea" she giggled.

"Night Bro!" Ichigo called.

There was no response, due to the fact that Renji's face was now attached to the girl's, and had been since the second Ichigo and Rukia turned around.

"Renji has finally scored a relatively sober girl, I'm amazed" Ichigo said, laughing as they stood in the corridor.

"Who knew" laughed Rukia.

They held each others gaze, still smiling, and found themselves being drawn to each other, like magnets.

Ichigo took Rukia's small hands in his, as they pressed their lips together.

When they finally broke for air, he spoke "Surprised you can reach up to kiss me from down there midget"

"Oh shut up strawberry!" She said pulling him down to her level and kissing him more roughly this time.

Ichigo picked her up, as the intensity of the kiss picked up.

"So," he said when they finally broke apart "Want me to take you home?"

"No" She said, laughing at the shock on his face.

"I don't want you to, but you have to" She kissed him chastely, before he put her down, grabbed his keys from his room, and a hoody for her to wear.

"It's cold, and I can't have my midget freezing on me can I?" He said in response to her questioning gaze.

"Your midget?"

"Yes," he said taking her hand, beaming, "My midget".

….

**Sorry this chapter starts kinda slow! Hope it wasn't too boring for y'all!**


	18. ice, figurative and literal

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Once again, I find myself truly humbled by the response to the last chapter, y'all are too nice to me XD so thank you to those of you who took the time to review, particularly to those who do so every chapter! Best readers EVER!**

**And I have to say I agree with everyone that RenjixTia is a bloody random pairing, I'm not even sure where it came from in my mind, it kinda occurred to me on the spot, so I thought I'd try it and see the response! **

**And I know I updated not long ago, but since I'm going away over the weekend then for the rest of the week, and won't have internet for a whole week, I thought I would try and update today (and maybe tomorrow) to make up for that :D**

**Let the mooching commence!**

…

"Are you sure you are ok to drive?"

"Of course I am, how dare you question my abilities?" Ichigo replied to Rukia's question in a mock tone of offence.

They were making their way down the white and black lavish pattered stairwell out to the parking lot.

"I only ask cos you had a beer"

"I'm offended you think I would put your tiny self in such danger" He said pouting. She giggled at his expression, and reached up, planting a kiss on his still pouting lips, then grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the cars.

'Man, how does this feel so, like, normal to me? I've only known this girl a few weeks…' Ichigo thought to himself silently as he raised his keys and clicked them.

A beeping sound and flash of headlights came in response.

"THAT is your car?" She said

"Don't tell me you know about cars?"

"I don't know anything about cars at all, but I know enough to know that that thing probably cost more than my house!"

"Jealous?" he enquired, smug grin planted upon his features.

"Nope"

"Mmmmhmmmm sure" he was getting smugger still.

"Shut up you big show off!" She punched him on the arm and walked round to the passenger side.

"Violent little midget" He mumbled, getting in and bringing the Bugatti's 1000 horse-power engine into life.

It was not long, following Rukia's directions, until Ichigo pulled up on her street. (Rukia had forbidden him from parking alongside the house, in case her brother came to investigate).

"Are you really that scared he won't like me? Everyone likes me" He teased, looking at her as he cut the engine.

"Seriously, my brother hates everyone. Including me. He particularly despises rich twats from Montgomery…"

"Well then I'd say it's a good job you don't know any of them"

She rolled her eyes.

"Night strawberry, thanks for the ride"

"You're welcome, midget" He said to himself, as she shut the door and ran to her door, unlocking it, and slipping inside.

'Hmmm, I probably should have reminded her she was wearing my hoody, her brother might not be too keen on that if he notices… Ah well!' And he sped off into the night.

Rukia headed upstairs to change into her pajamas. That way if Byakuya caught her making tea in the kitchen she could pretend she had been back ages.

However, it would seem, fate was not going to allow such devious activities this evening, for just as she opened the door to her room, still bathed in the blackness of the night, her brother exited the bathroom, which came out onto the hallway so that it left the previous occupant facing Rukia's door.

'Shit'

"Rukia, have you only just come in" his cold, steel gray eyes narrowed.

"Er, em yes, I was tutoring this evening, and then I was invited to stay for pizza, and I tried to say no but I felt really rude, so I stayed for dinner."

"And these people eat dinner at midnight?"

"Er no, they put on a movie when we started eating, and I could hardly just get up and leave half way through"

"And how exactly did you make your way home at this time?"

"A, a friend dropped me off. A girl! Rangiku." She lied quickly, hoping that Rangiku actually owned a car.

"I see. You know I'd rather you didn't see these people socially, they are a bad influence."

"They all seem nice to me" Rukia was beginning to get annoyed at her brothers 'holier than thou' attitude. "If you don't mind, I have classes tomorrow and I'd like to go to bed" She excused herself, in a tone making her appear far braver than she actually felt.

"Very well" He said, turning away and leaving her standing, clutching onto the door frame.

'Oh god, I just stood up to Nii-sama! He is going to be even more pissed than usual! This is all that strawberry's fault!'

Having thought of Ichigo, she suddenly remembered, she was still wearing his hoody.

'I cannot believe Nii-sama didn't notice! This hoody is massive on me! Thank god it's a zip up to disguise the fact its long enough for me to wear as a dress! That idiot strawberry! Letting me leave like this! He is so gona pay!"

…..

Rukia woke up the next morning and groaned. Byakuya was mad. And, she was freezing. Ichigo's hoody that sat on her desk chair looked very inviting…

'No! I have to get up and get dressed and go to my lectures. And I have work later. Uhhhh.'

With that thought in mind, she threw off the covers, grabbed her fluffy, purple, dressing gown adorned with frolicking white bunnies, and opened her curtains.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Between the hour Ichigo had dropped her off and that of the present, a lot of snow had begun falling. An insane amount. And it showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

'Wow! That must be a foot deep!' Rukia mused. 'I wonder if my lectures are still on!'

Today was one of her less busy days, she had three lectures in a row. The second two were cancelled. The first however, was not. Rukia groaned and thought of how she was going to have to battle through the snow to make it to uni on time.

She thought about it carefully. If she did make it, she would have to hang around campus for 2 and a half hours waiting for her shift, since there would be no point coming back.

'Nope, this guy just reads off his slides anyway, and doesn't take a register. I shall stay right here.'

And with that thought, she stayed in her room (she did not want to encounter her brother again quite so soon after pissing him off) and began researching for the next essay she would write, which, wasn't actually due in till three weeks from now. Rukia Kuchiki was organised and proud.

After about an hour however, she was pulled out of the research zone by the shrill ringing of her phone. The caller display showed a number she did not recognise. She hit the accept button out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"RUKIA IT'S SNOWING!" came a majorly over excited voice from the other end, which Rukia recognised instantly.

"Rangiku?"

"Yes it's me! And you are coming to ours for a snowball fight!"

"But I don't like snowball fights!"

"Oh don't worry, me and Momo can't play, so you can make snowmen with us! But you ARE coming! Be ready in like an hour, Kisuke will come get you, his Range Rover can get through anything, and you have to be here!"

"Really?"

"Of course! No one wants to deal with grumpy pants Ichigo if you don't show"

"Why would he be grumpy if I don't…"

"No reason! Be ready in an hour! Dress warm! BYE!"

And with that, the line went dead.

Rukia shook her head. It was hard to get a word in edgeways around Rangiku sometimes. Resigned to her fate, she went to her closet to look for warm clothes.

'At least you get to see Ichigo again' She thought, smiling. It was nice to not be denying that fact anymore. She couldn't believe how happy she was when he had called her 'his midget' yesterday. She had even forgot to kick his ass for calling her midget. Just thinking about that, and kissing him, and his warm hands was giving her butterflies. Suddenly, playing in the snow seemed like a great idea, and she practically fell over herself as she ran around getting ready.

…

About 50 minutes had passed, and Rukia found herself seated in Kisuke's car, which cut through the snow surprisingly well, as they sped towards campus.

"How did you even know where I lived?" she questioned at one point.

"I know a lot of things Rukia, it's best not to question it"

He winked at her, leaving her feeling mildly disconcerted for the rest of the journey.

…

A pretty full blown war was well underway when they arrived. Rukia did observe, however, that everyone was staying away from the cars. Clearly, rich though they were, these kids were very fond of their cars.

The main warzone appeared to be the green grass that stretched in a large triangle between the various blocks that made up Montgomery residence. The grass sloped, and various trees were dotted around, which seemed to be used as hiding places in snowball raids.

The two of them jumped out of the car when the large vehicle came to a halt, and jumped down into the fluffy white snow.

Rukia had just stepped a few feet from the car, struggling to keep up with Kisuke as she waded through the snow, when a snowball came seemingly out of no where and hit her square in the back of the head. She heard a great bark of laughter not too far away, and turned just in time to see a flash of orange largely concealed by a woolly hat, as it whisked round the corner of a building.

"DAMN YOU STRAWBERRY" she screamed.

'Oh it is so on' She thought, as evil schemes of revenge began making their way into her mind…

….

**Not much of well anything really in this chapter except a set up for the next, sorry if it wasn't as action packed as the last few!**

**Just a quick note: would people like me to continue on the RenjixTia thing as a side pairing? If I do, I was thinking of making their dynamic along the lines of, she pretends it was a one time thing and she isn't interested but Renji is pretty smitten kinda thing? Or do people think it's a stupid pairing and I should just leave it?**

**Feed back would be received with gratitude, as always! Laters!**


	19. things girlfriends do

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**I'm back again! Aren't y'all super excited! Bit of advice, never do hardcore work experience the day after you spend a weekend at a music festival. The tiredness is UNBELIEVABLE. **

**I'm so happy everyone likes my (what I am claiming to be unique) pairing of HarribelxRenji! Don't worry it won't be taking over the story. But yay!**

**Thanks as per usual to my reviewers, StrawberryDragon94, Paradox-Otaku, September Sky, Hinata-Rae 7-3. 15, Shadow6600, Kalthurin, Nightkill and Kaileychigago. You guys = awesome.**

**TIME TO MOOCH**

…

The snowball fight was in full swing. At present, the group were fighting amongst themselves. Earlier on, there had been a time when they united to fight off some other friend groups of Montgomery, even at one stage the whole of Montgomery had united to fight some invaders from South side Court, the halls nearest them on campus. Montgomery had been victorious, following the use of secret weapons, a.k.a the deadly teaming of Soi fon and Yoruichi, who snuck onto a walkway connecting blocks E and F, over where the invaders were re grouping to make snowballs. They did not enjoy the water bomb shower, and left in defeat.

Currently, the group seemed to be playing boys vs girls.

Rukia was hiding with Momo and Rangiku, the latter not being allowed to participate since they were still healing. They had enlisted Toshiro to defend them just in case. They had built their own little igloo fort, in which the four of them currently sat. Rukia had just finished explaining how Ichigo and Renji had picked her up and rolled her all the way down the hill into a pile of snow they had pre-constructed. She was pissed.

"So, how do I get those shits back?"

"Kick him in the balls" suggested Rangiku.

"Is that how you would treat Gin if he did this?"

"Hmmm I guess not"

"Momo, any ideas?"

Before Momo could answer, Rangiku interrupted.

If it were Gin, I would pretend to seduce him behind a building with a hand full of snow, then when he was distracted I'd put that hand down his trousers and round his…"

"OKAY that's way too much information!" Interrupted Toshiro, who was sat facing the entrance.

Rukia was grateful at his timely intervention, she was hoping no one would notice how pink she had gone. 'I CANNOT do that to him!' She thought.

Momo laughed at his outburst.

"Perhaps" the still very fragile looking black haired girl suggested "You should adapt Rangiku's plan, and instead shove snow down the back of his pants!"

"That, Momo, is genius" She said, making to leave.

Toshiro grabbed her on the way out "I suggest that you warn Gin not to go near Rangiku unless he can see her hands"

"I thought you hated him"

"I did, but I've gained some respect for him lately, and no guy deserves such a fate!"

"I'll warn him if I see him!"

With that, she ran out of the igloo, and took cover behind a snowman in order to locate her prey.

After a few minutes of planning how exactly to execute her scheme, Rukia saw the bolt of orange dash toward the building nearest her.

She followed.

He was crouching, peering round a corner. Rukia took the opportunity to repay a different matter, ie all the times he smoushed snow into her hair, and laughed as she could not do the same to him.

'Now strawberry,' she thought 'You are my height again'

SMOUSH!

"OI" Ichigo turned and launched upon his attacker.

Rukia found herself being bowled over and landing on her back, with the muscular male on top of her

"I ought to have known it was you, no one else would have needed such a height advantage" He smirked.

"If you had the sense to cover that fluorescent hair of yours this might not have happened"

"I don't know about you midget, but I'm pretty happy in the position resulting from your attack"

"Ok, you win, you captured me, what would you like to do with me"

Ichigo thought carefully, smirk growing wider. 'Oh what don't I want to do' He thought. Most of which, were pretty inappropriate given the cold temperature and the publicness of their surrounds…

"I'm waiting"

"Hey, hostages don't make demands, they do as they are told! And I'm telling you to kiss me."

"Your wish is my command, sir" She said seductively, pulling him towards her.

They kissed, gently to start with, but as it got a little rougher, Rukia reached into the snow with one hand, and used the other to tease under the waistband of his boxers, which were sticking out above his snow covered jeans.

She struck, shoving the snow straight into his boxers.

"AHHHHH YOU DEVIL MIDGET!" he yelped and jumped off, trying to shake the snow out.

She rolled around the floor laughing!

"This is so not over!"

She continued to howl as he ran off.

As Ichigo found the group again, everyone seemed to be getting pretty cold now. They had been outside covering one another with snow for over two hours now.

"Do you think we should perhaps go inside?" Said Kira, who, despite his furry Russian style hat and snow boots, was shivering violently.

"Sure" said Renji "Tia might be getting bored

"And you care because?" asked Ikkaku, smirking

Renji's voice shot up an octive. "I don't!"

With that, the group headed inside.

Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro emerged from their safe hut, the latter two, some people noticed, were holding hands.

"Let's make winter pimms and Baileys hot chocolate!" Rangiku cried

"Babe," Gin began "Sometimes I worry yer turnin' into an alcy" he joked, hugging her to him

"Your just jealous cos your more of a light weight than me" She teased back

"Pfft, don' kid yourself beautiful"

"Shall we all go get into dry clothes then convene in my flat?" Rangiku stated, ignoring her lovers comments.

The couple continued their banter inside, followed by Momo and Toshirp, the rest of the gang, with Rukia and Ichigo bringing up the rear, also holding hands.

Rukia followed Ichigo to his room.

"Where do you think you're going midget?"

"To get dry, and steal your clothes"

"Pfft, you just want to watch me change don't you?" He said as he unlocked his door

"I DO NOT THAT IS DISGUSTING"

He laughed at her scowl, pulling her in to his toasty warm room.

They both removed their wet gloves, coats and shoes.

Ichigo had pulled off his socks, and was just about to pull off his jeans.

"Hey I am in here you know!"

He continued and stood there in his boxers, searching in his large wardrobe for a clean pair of sweats.

"Relax Rukia, you're my girlfriend you are allowed to see me in my boxers. It's not that bad of a sight"

"Y- Your girlfriend?"

'Shit' He thought. 'I haven't actually asked her to be my girlfriend have I? Bollocks. Now I look stupid. And presumptuous. I better ask her now and pretend it was my plan all along. Renji is going to kill me'

He walked over to her and held her face in his still cold hands. He could feel the warmth radiating off her bright pink cheeks.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I want you to be my girlfriend"

"What" she smirked "No please"

"Nice way to spoil the moment, dumass"

"Oi, don't call your girlfriend a dumass!" she said, hitting him in the side.

"I take that as a yes" He said, pulling her to him, arms around her waist, into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Ichigo, for some interesting biological reasons, became very aware of the fact he was only wearing boxers.

"Er I should get dressed" He said breaking up the kiss.

She giggled, knowing what had made him want to get dressed in such a hurry. She released him so he could get dressed.

"Relax Ichigo, I am your girlfriend"

"Shhh smartass. Here's a hoody, put it on, and go ask Momo for some dry jeans or something"

"Thanks, think I'll have all your hoodies in no time!"

"Yeah, looks like it! Thieving midget!"

"I thought that's what girlfriends were for" She kissed him on the cheek "I'll catch up with you at Rangiku's flat"

She put the hoody on. It was so warm. It smelt just like the other one. So warm and comforting, just like he did. 'I'm wearing my boyfriend's hoody' She thought, a big smile plastered on her face all the way to Rangiku's.

…

**Shortish chapter today I'm afraid, but this felt like a good place to end it (:**


	20. warm bliss

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually you are going to lose…

**What is this you say, two chapters in two days? I am the nicest author ever? Why, you are too kind XD**

**Speaking of kind, thanks to Hinata Rae 7-3.15, Kittenshellfire, Miku Alli, Kalthurin, MitchRyan, Kaileychigago, Paradox-otaku, Otakulove67 and StrawberryLove (and since you asked, I was at V festival in Chelmsford, England, and it was freakin' awesome XD). Thank you kindly for taking the time to review my story, as some of you do consistently, you don't know how big a smile it puts on my face :D**

**A point which I should mention about this chapter, is that if I could, I would rate it T.5, since it is a little smexy towards the end ;) but not to the M level I don't think. Just to warn you.**

**Now, to steal / adapt a line from highschool musical 2:**

**What time is it?**

**MOOCHER TIME**

….

Renji had gone into his kitchen to grab a few beers to take downstairs, only to be met by a most annoyed looking girl in the doorway.

"How much longer am I stuck here?"

"No one is forcing you to stay, besides, do I look like a bloody weather man to you?"

"It's your fault I'm stuck here in the first place" She pointed out, angrily.

"My fault!" the red head yelled "I don't recall asking you to sit on my lap"

"You didn't have to start feeling me up"

"You could have slapped me away!"

"I was in the mood to get some alright, do you have a problem with that, pineapple head?"

"I'm a pineapple head?" He replied, outraged "Look at your dumass bright yellow hair, you're the pineapple here!"

"Uhhh I can't believe I slept with you, could you BE more infuriating?"

"Hey, don't blame yourself, all the ladies find me irresistible" He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"No, you were just there at the right time, don't flatter yourself."

"Whatever. I was going to invite you downstairs for drinks even though you were too much of a high strung anti-social bitch to come play snow fights, but actually, I think I'll just leave you here."

"Er what gives you the right to say where I can and can't go. I don't care for hanging out with your friends. But if me going will make you miserable then I am so there."

"Your so hot when you're angry" Renji said.

Tia looked unimpressed, and walked towards the door. When she noticed him following her like a lost puppy, she waited outside the door till he was almost there, and proceeded to slam the pale wood in his face.

"OWWWW YOU EVIL BITCH!" she heard the pineapple shout through the door. She sincerely hoped the blow had done as much damage to his pride as it had to his stupid tattooed head.

Renji walked back into the kitchen to pick up his precious beer, and just as he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of Rukia leaving.

'What is Rukia doing in our flat? None of us have clothes that would fit…. OH MY GOD' Realization hit him like the door he just took to the face 'She was wearing Ichigo's hoody!'

His brain tried to piece the situation together.

'Have they been alone in his room, all this time, getting UNDRESSED!'

He bolted down the corridor to his best friend's room, not stopping to knock. He found Ichigo spraying on some aftershave.

"You, Rukia, hoody, snow, you, you finally did it!" Renji spluttered.

"Come again?" The strawberry was feeling very confused by the assortment of words flying from the tribally tattooed boy's mouth.

"I just saw Rukia leaving your room, and she was wearing your hoody, and you've obviously got changed, you finally nailed her!" A big smile became plastered on Renji's face as he punched the orange head's shoulder.

"Way to go bro!"

Ichigo took a moment to absorb his friend's assumption.

'He's assuming Rukia and I just stripped off and what not while we were in here alone…' Renji's mistaken logic never failed to leave him in a state of worry as to how the red head actually got into such a prestigious university, money, after all, only got you so far… 'I suppose I could just run with it, and hope this is the end of it and the whole bet thing is never mentioned again…'

A smile forced its way onto Ichigo's handsome features.

"Yup, I sealed the deal, hope you are ready to get your body out for the ladies next week!"

"Don't worry about me bro, worry if the ladies can handle me"

The two laughed, and decided to make their way down to Rangiku's together.

'I really hope that was the right decision' The strawberry mused as Renji blabbered on, something about Tia being a bitch, he wasn't really listening ' If Rukia finds out about the bet, let alone the fact I just lied to Renji about sleeping with her, she is never gona speak to me again…'

…..

Rukia had managed to secure a dry pair of pink Hollister sweatpants from Momo. They were very comfy, and Rukia felt much warmer now. Furthermore, she was relieved when Ukitake had phoned her to say that the bar would be closing early, so she was not needed to come in that afternoon. Not that she didn't like work, but after the activities of the day, she kind of wanted to just relax with her friends.

Not long after she sat upon one of the sofas in Rangiku's kitchen, the yellow haired girl walked in. She strode in without saying anything and sat on another sofa. Everybody kind of stared at her, looking for an explanation. Gin, who had been at the work surface bugging Rangiku as she made drinks, finally spoke up.

"Harribel? What'cha doin' here?"

"Oh, hey Gin, didn't realise you were here" she went a little red at the thought she was now going to have to explain why she was here to a friend. She didn't care what these random strangers thought of her, but she knew Gin would have a field day… "I, er, stayed over last night, then couldn't get back to halls cos of this damn snow"

Gin's permanent large grin grew.

"Waheyyyy, who was it Tia?"

"None of your damn business"

"It was the red head wasn't it, you two was looking a bit close an' all… Grimmjow is gona have a field day!"

"NO don't you dare tell him!"

The girl leapt up and attempted to beat the grinning boy to a pulp, however, he was much too nimble for her to get hold of him.

Rangiku merely shook her head, and went back to making the drinks.

One by one, the group began to drift into the room, all wrapped up and cosy following their icy antics. Renji and Ichigo were the last to arrive. The former plonked the beer upon the already cluttered work top, and slid onto the sofa next to Harribel.

"Hey babe" He slid his arm around her shoulders.

She decided not to react.

Ichigo sat down next to Rukia. Renji winked at him, and Ichigo flushed pink. This went unnoticed by Rukia, who was glued to the reality TV show on the large screen in front of her. Byakuya did not permit such 'mindless trash' in the house, and so this felt like a complete novelty to her.

The gang were soon all snuggled together, drinking Rangiku's various 'guaranteed warm up concoctions' , including winter pimms with spiced apple juice, baileys hot chocolate, whisky hot chocolate and hot buttered rum.

Rukia was delighted by the warmth spilling through her, courtesy of the steaming mug of winter pimms in her hands.

Ichigo couldn't help but watch as she blew gently on the amber liquid to cool it down. She looked so adorable.

'I never thought I'd end up so fascinated by such a sweet girl. She is nothing like the other bimbos I have gone out with, and frankly I could not be more glad. Rukia is the first and only girl I've met who I could want to ask to be my girlfriend.' And with that thought, he placed an arm protectively around her waist, whilst his other arm supported his whisky hot chocolate. She laid her small head on his shoulder in response. Looking round the room at all his friends, he couldn't help but think: 'This evening is perfect.'

…..

As the evening progressed, and more and more alcohol was slowly consumed, and everyone found themselves sat there rather sleepily, no one could be bothered to move. Eventually, Tia and Renji had been the first to leave, after having a huge shouting match. She screamed that she hated him, and stormed out. Renji had stormed after her, taunting her as to where she planned to storm off to, since it was snowing again and leaving wasn't really an option.

This seemed to give people the motivation they needed to leave.

As Ichigo and Rukia left, he turned to her in the corridor.

"Rukia, I er, I really don't want to sound presumptuous, but, you can't really go home tonight, so er, stay with me? I'll sleep on the couch of course!" He added, looking flustered. She laughed at his uncharacteristically flustered composure.

"That's so adorable Strawberry, of course I'll stay, Nii-sama is about ready to cut me to shreds anyway, but, I do have one condition…"

"Whatever you want" He smiled.

"If I get cold, I expect your services as a human hot water bottle."

…..

The pair returned to Ichigo's room, and passing Renji's door, hearing the unmistakable sounds of bed springs, decided to go in and turn on a DVD.

"You know, those two are completely baffling" Remarked Rukia.

"I don't know" Ichigo replied. "It has been drawn to my attention lately that affection can present itself initially in the form of hatred" He smirked, she punched him.

"Point proven." He said, ruffling her hair as she sat on his bed. He joined her and put his arm around her waist again, only this time, now they were alone, his hand rested on her upper thigh.

Rukia was very aware of where his hand was resting. Not in a bad way, in fact, it was making her feel all warm and tingly inside.

After a few minutes, she found herself reaching for his other hand, holding it in hers.

'I haven't felt this comfortable with another person since Kaien.' She thought to herself, as she stroked the strawberry's strong hand with her small thumb. 'And even then, it took me months to allow him this kind of physical contact. Perhaps it is because I have grown up and several years have passed.' She began to rationalize the current physical contact she shared with her new boyfriend, and her desire to increase it, which, was rising steadily by the moment, especially since his hand was sliding higher and higher up her leg. 'Or' came a little voice in the back of her head 'It's cos you like this guy more'.

A year ago she would not have entertained such a thought. She had loved Kaien until the moment he broke up with her. And even after that, she thought she would never feel this close to a guy again. But this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, law student, soccer captain, idiot strawberry and her own boyfriend, seemed to make all such thoughts seem foolish.

Before Rukia could think anymore, she found herself reaching round, kissing her strawberry. He welcomed her advances, pulling her round so that her body was on top of his.

"Mmm Rukia" He moaned.

Rukia felt on top of the world. She loved the way he moaned her name, and was so encouraged that, before she knew it, she was grinding her hips into his. He moaned some more.

He began to tug slightly at her (well, technically his) hoody. She lifted her arms so he could remove the pesky thing, then went right back to running her hands through his hair. She could feel his hands running under her shirt and up her back. His touch burnt like fire, as though sparks were flying from the warm trails his fingers left.

She began to moan herself, as she felt Ichigo reach round and start massaging her breasts with one hand, his other hand was still pressing her hips to his.

Suddenly, he rolled them over, and sat up briefly, whilst Rukia helped him remove his own hoody and T-shirt in one go. She stared in awe at his muscles. Last time she had seen them during their first tutoring session, she had not taken the proper time to admire the beautiful sculpture of human anatomy before her.

"I know I'm pretty sexy midget, but there is no need to drool" He teased.

"Drool? You're cute strawberry, but you're not that good…"

"You're gona regret that" He growled, playfully, grabbing her arms, putting them above her head.

She moaned into him as he kissed down her neck, then lifted her own top over her head. She felt his warm skin on hers, and it was absolute bliss.

The two of them allowed each others hands to roam their bodies, exploring.

That is, until Ichigo's supple fingers tried to sneak their way under the waist band of Rukia's lacy panties. She grabbed his hand, stopping his progress. Ichigo halted.

"Too much?" He asked, looking a little hurt that he had offended Rukia

"No it's not that, its just, perhaps we shouldn't dive into this all at once"

"No you're right, I understand, sorry, I got carried away"

He was now lying next to her, one hand in her hair, one resting on her stomach.

"Don't be sorry" she said, kissing him lightly. "All in good time"

They smiled at one another, and continued to cuddle, and make out a little until the film ended, at which point, they drifted off to sleep, Ichigo with his arm around her waist, pressing her tightly to his chest.

'And I'm never letting go' He thought, his resolve setting as he allowed his eyes to close, cuddling the petite girl closer to him.

…..

**Well there we have it. Chapter 20, who knew I would come this far! I think, at this point, it would be fitting to aim for the 100 reviews mark. So, I am going to be cruel, and say no chapter 21 (which, by the way, will be a dramatic one if I do say so myself) until you give me my hundred reviews! Muhahahaha! I don't think its too much to ask of a story nearing its 9000****th**** hit? **

**Also, I would like opinions, once again, on rating. The end was a little lemony. Baby lemons XD **


	21. when plans go wrong

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**YAY 100 REVIEWS! Thank you to all you lovely reviewing readers you are all beautiful people! /****does victory dance similar to Ikkaku's lucky dance\**** I'd write you all out but it's a long list this time and I'm sure you'd rather I got on with it :D **

**Ok so moving on from my slight insanity, hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**I'm still a moocher. Duh.**

….

Rangiku woke with a start.

Her sudden movement had woken the sleeping silver haired guy next to her.

"Hey Ran-chan, what's wrong?" He asked gently, stroking her hair.

"The same, the same nightmare! It won't go away! Ever since Aizen…" She trailed away, still breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about him, he is gone, we took care o' it" He cupped her cheek reassuringly.

"It's weird though" She began faintly

"What's weird babe?"

"Well, these dreams. They aren't about what happened to me and Momo. They are about what happened to me the day I met you. Do you remember?"

"O' course, I'll never forget." Gin replied, through gritted teeth.

"But you saved me, my Gin."

"Yeah, and I was meant to stop you from needing to be saved ever again!"

His mind went back to that day, 9 years ago.

Gin had been walking home the quick way, since he had been in detention that evening and wanted to get home fast so perhaps his lateness would be less noticeable. Usually, he avoided this route, since it involved walking down a few alleyways, and at this time of year, when it got dark so early, they were not very appealing. But he decided to brave it nevertheless.

Just as he reached the last alley, he saw a group of guys, who couldn't have been much older than him, kicking something on the floor. He didn't know whether to run, or yell at them, and so stayed hidden in the shadows (he had always had fierce martial arts skills, but never really used them outside of class). Before he could decide, one boy, the youngest, looked up and saw him. The boy was quite small, but looked authorative somehow. He had wavy brown hair poking out from under his hood, and he wore black glasses.

Another, taller boy, looked up to see what his friend was staring at, and spoke;

"Aiz… I mean boss!" He began, as the spectacled boy glared at him "Shall I go hit that thing over there?"

"It's probably nothing more than a cat, but you are right, we should get out of here, this bitch is no use to us now" His voice cold and calculated. "Let's go".

And they ran off into the night. Gin saw a person on the ground where the gang of boys had left. He approached tentatively.

"A- are ya alright?" He called.

There was no response.

He got closer, and looked down at the figure. It was a girl. She was in a junior school uniform. She couldn't have been older than 10. The sight made him feel sick. She was bruised, bloody, and her clothing was torn. Next to her was an empty wallet. He swore to himself, right then and there, that he would find the brown haired boy, and make him pay for what he did to the innocent girl in front of him.

Of course, Rangiku does not remember that as the day they met. She was unconscious as Gin called for help, and watched her be taken away in an ambulance. She remembers the day they met as the next day, when she awoke in hospital to find her family, and also, a strange looking boy with silver hair. He was introduced to her as her saviour, who found her when she had had an 'accident'. Her family had not wanted her to know the truth. Whilst Gin understood there concern, it had always annoyed him, but he had given his word not to tell.

Rangiku spoke again, bringing Gin's mind back to the present.

"It's funny, although I fell down the stairs on the hill, I keep having this dream about getting beaten up, then waking up in hospital that day when I met you"

Gin hugged her to him and spoke softly to her.

"It's just a bad dream, Ran-chan, forget about it"

"I know, besides, you're here, so I know everything will be ok" And she snuggled her head on his bare chest, and closed her eyes once more.

'Yeah' He thought. 'And it will stay that way now that bastard is gone'.

….

Rukia had also woken up around 3am. However, the trigger of her departure from sleep was much plainer, she needed a glass of water.

Taking great care not to wake her sleeping boyfriend, she climbed out of bed.

She was assaulted by a sudden chill, and after looking down at herself, realised she was still wearing the sweatpants Momo leant her, and her bra. No top. She was glad Ichigo was asleep as her cheeks went bright red.

'This is moving fast! I can't believe I'm sleeping in his bed for the first time and I'm half naked. What will Rangiku and Momo say? Actually Rangiku will probably ask why I didn't sleep with him, perhaps I'll just tell Momo and Isane!'

She picked Ichigo's discarded T-shirt off the floor, flushing redder still, remembering why it was there, and put it on. She then made her way to the kitchen.

On entering the kitchen, Rukia flipped the light switch.

This activated not only the lights, but also a small yelp from the couch.

Rukia looked to the source of the noise, and there, looking startled, was Renji Abari.

"Jeez what's with the lights?" He said, shielding his eyes with an arm.

"Traditionally one turns them on so they can see their glass to pour water into it." She responded.

"Smartass" He said, settling back into his lying down position, however, holding his head up to look at the intruder.

"Why are you here anyway? Your bedroom is right down the hall…"

"The bitch who has decided to take up residence there kicked me out. Literally. I was happy to leave, like I was gona sleep with that bitch kicking me constantly…"

Rukia laughed.

"Aren't you guys adorable?" She said sarcastically.

"Screw you." He suddenly noticed, Rukia was wearing one of Ichigo's T-shirt. He seized his chance to humiliate the smartass girl who had the nerve to wake him up then insult him. "And speaking of screwing, how is Ichigo?"

"Why would screwing make you ask me about Ichigo, we've only been together a few days?" She replied, looking confused, wondering whether he was just saying it to be perverted.

"He is my best friend you think he wouldn't tell me when you guys…" Then what she said registered fully. Renji wasn't the quickest. "Wait, did you just say together?"

"Who cares if I did, what were you about to say?"

"WHO CARES! That bastard! That is so cheating!"

"Cheating?" The midget girl was starting to get pissed off! What lies were floating around this place exactly! "Cheating on who? Does he have another girlfriend?" She was towering over him, since he was still lying down.

Renji had never seen a girl looking so fierce!

He cowered a little.

"No no!" He got out before she started beating him for information! "Nothing like that!"

"Then what was he cheating at!" She demanded, eyes narrow as slits and a vein threatening to pop in her temple. Renji was surprised her yelling hadn't woken anyone up.

"Er nothing much…"

She was clearly unsatisfied by his terrible attempt to dodge he question, since she started pummelling him.

"Oi stop that you crazy woman! It was just a silly bet that's all! Nothing you need to know about so stop hitting me already!"

She fell silent.

The expression silent and deadly was the one that came to Renji's mind.

"Bet."

She breathed in deeply.

"You guys had a bet. About me. Sleeping with Ichigo by the sounds."

She took another breath, filling her lungs, before exploding!

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

With the worst timing ever in recorded history, a sleepy looking Ichigo opened the door.

He spoke.

"Midget, why the hell are you makin' such a racket, you'll wake the whole building up!"

Renji cringed, and jumped up.

"I gotta go laters guys bye!" and he ran from the kitchen, wanting to be as far away as possible from the two when Rukia began the screaming.

And boy, was she going to scream.

….

**Ooooooh cliffy! How evil I am XD**

**I hope to update soon though, so I will try not to leave y'all hanging ;)**

**I did address Gin's animosity towards Aizen that was expressed back in chapter 6 though. So hopefully you enjoyed that.**

**Reviewwwwwwwwww! Pleeeeeeeease! Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Om nom?**


	22. tears and ideas

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Hey people. Not much of an A/N today, just want to thank my reviewers: Otakulove67, Nightkill, MitchRyan, Paradox-otaku, Kaileychigago and kalthurin. I'd also like to thank those who story alerted / favourited this, cos I totally don't mention you guys enough. **

**On another note, 10000 hits! Yayyyyyyyyy! I feel so popular XD**

**Time to mooch.**

…

"YOU BASTARD!" the screaming begun!

"What?" Ichigo looked perplexed by his girlfriend's sudden anger, which she appeared to be directing at him. "Rukia what's wrong?"

The midget was breathing heavily, almost shaking with rage.

"YOU AND YOUR SICK BRAIN ARE WHAT IS WRONG! WHO THE FUCK GOES ROUND MAKING BETS ABOUT GIRLS! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Ichigo took a second to process the information being hurled at him.

'Bets… about girls… Renji running out… Rukia angry… oh my god he told her! SHIT'

"Rukia, sweetie, it is not as bad as it looks!" He began to protest.

"OH REALLY! So you making me think you actually liked me, and kissing me, and getting into bed with me, THAT WAS ALL JUST COINCIDENCE!"

"Well, sorta, you gotta let me explain!" He began to panic, her voice had become tear filled, and she sounded like she was about to break. "Please Rukia! Sit down with me and I'll explain it all"

She stood there, silently.

"Rukia?" He was confused again.

'The shouting was preferable to the silence…'

"No."

"But" He began.

"No. I don't ever want to speak to you, see you, or be in the same room as you again. You are utterly vile, and I seriously hope you get kicked out of uni. Goodbye."

He tried to grab her arm to stop her pushing past him, but she spat on him. The shock of such a sweet girl doing such a disgusting thing shocked him into releasing her, and she walked by, not looking back.

Uryu was no longer able to ignore the racket outside. He pulled on his dressing gown, and went to add some noise of his own, planning on telling everyone to shut up. However, when he got to the kitchen, which turned out to be the source of the yelling, the door lay ajar.

'That sounds like Rukia, and she sounds like she is on the verge of tears, what an earth has Ichigo done' He thought as he observed the scene between the male and female. She looked hostile, a raging ball of white hot anger. He looked like someone desperately trying to be heard, but kept being shouted down. Then, he watched as Ichigo grabbed Rukia, and she spat on him.

'What the hell! Did that actually just happen?'

Apparently it did, because the orange haired boy let her go, a look of utter surprise painting his features.

Rukia slammed the kitchen door, and almost walked into Uryu.

"Uryu! I'm… I'm…sorry!" She burst into tears, and threw her arms round the unsuspecting boy. Luckily he caught her and hugged her back, trying to reassure her.

Ichigo poked his head around the kitchen door, and made to speak, but Uryu shot him with a look that could kill, and performed a shooing motion behind Rukia's head, so she wouldn't notice.

"It's ok Rukia, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch, and if you want in the morning, we can talk."

"Th- Thank you", she said shakily, following the boy to his room.

Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded.

'I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have lied to Renji. But then, she'd still be mad if she found out about the bet, gahhh! This is all that stupid idiot Renji's fault'

With that thought in mind, he marched his way down the corridor to scream at Renji.

Renji was just settled down nicely, about to fall asleep, having climbed into bed very carefully so as not to wake the evil girl from her slumber. However, it seemed his effort was wasted.

Ichigo burst into the room, all guns blazing.

"RENJI YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Oi piss off I was asleep!"

Tia had also woken up, and looked at Renji. "What did you do now you moron?"

"HE PISSED OFF MY GIRLFRIEND THAT IS WHAT, AND NOW SHE IS NEVER GONA TALK TO ME AGAIN AND ITS ALL COS YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DUMASS BIG MOUTH SHUT"

Ichigo collapsed onto Renji's sofa under the weight of his own words. She was never going to talk to him again. He put his head in his hands, and tried not to cry.

Renji watched as his friend broke down. He had never seen Ichigo like this before. He always laughed everything off. The one time he had seen Ichigo close to this state was on the anniversary of his mother's death.

'He must seriously have liked this chick, why didn't he just say, sure I would have ribbed him a bit, okay a lot, but this is much worse!'

Renji moved out of bed, Tia even tucked herself in to allow him to pass. He sat down next to his friend, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend? You told me you banged her how was I meant to know you actually liked her. You might try telling me these things so I don't put my foot in my mouth once in a while."

"Perhaps if you paid attention, idiot," Tia decided to give her opinion "You'd have noticed that carrot top here and the tiny girl have looked totally into each other the whole time. Honestly, 2 days I've known you people and it was obvious to me…"

"Shut up Halibel you aren't helping!" Renji said through gritted teeth.

She shrugged.

"It started off as me just flirting with her cos of the bet, but I duno, she just, she's not like other girls. I've never enjoyed being round a girl so much, even though she is annoying little midget who pisses me the hell off all the time."

"You shoulda just told me man. Forfeited the bet. Sure you'd be humiliated for a night, but that has to be better than this…"

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot!" Ichigo began sniffing again.

"Yeah, you are, and a pathetic one."

He looked up at Renji.

"Stop crying about it and get your ass thinking about how to get her back"

"But she said she never wants to see me again?"

"Yeah, and pineapple head over there says that to me every ten minutes but she's here with me."

"Hey that's not my fault I can't leave till all this snow goes!"

"Dude! Still not helping, you are meant to say you don't mean it."

"No I do."

Ichigo giggled. Their bickering reminded him of himself and the midget. It made him think that Renji and Tia were perfect together. And so were him and Rukia. Now how was he going to explain that to her?

Renji was an idiot and the yellow haired girl didn't seem to productive when Renji was in close proximity. He needed some brains.

He picked up Renji's cell and called Uryu.

"Oi" said Renji "That's my…" Tia had shoved her hand over his face, allowing Ichigo quiet.

"Uryu, I need your help. Yeah I know she is mad, I know I deserved to be yelled at, but you have to help me fix this."

The boy on the other end thought about it.

"Fine, but this is for Rukia, not you"

A few minutes later, the slim boy walked into Renji's room, glasses on, ready to plan.

He listened as Ichigo and Renji explained everything, occasionally calling Ichigo an idiot. Tia, seemed to have lost interest, and was now sleeping, her head resting on Renji's shoulder and her arm hugging his chest.

"Right. Well, first, you have to make sure everyone knows you made a mistake and you are really sorry. Send everyone a text or something explaining what happened. That way they might not be so many about you when Rukia comes to them looking for a bitching session."

"Wow that is reassuring"

"Shut up. Then, you have to get her a thoughtful present to say you are sorry, and write her a letter explaining that you were wrong, that you will never be so stupid again, but don't give them to her yourself cos that might make her mad seeing you."

"How was I supposed to know I would fall for her?"

"No don't say that, you'll make it sound like she started out as some other chick you wanted to do"

"Well she did"

"Yes but don't say that she wont like it!"

"Okay okay!"

"You should tell Ju and Shun too, they can explain how foolish young guys are to her, and she will believe them. And she will start to understand. You should tell her you miss her. But not all the time because that will just annoy her."

"Yeah you gotta give her a bit of space dude." Renji nodded in agreement.

"If it is meant to be, which, I think, we all know it is, she will forgive you and come back. You just have to give her time."

"Man" Ichigo flopped back into the seat. "This is gona suck"

"Well, cant say you don't deserve it, I'm going to bed now gentleman. Goodnight." He turned again once he reached the door.

"Oh and Ichigo, try not to screw up anymore."

…

**Don't worry guys things will start to look up now! But I wanted to show how upset Ichigo was first. And I didn't want to add the make up period in this chapter, cos I think that in itself might be a long chapter. So till next time folks! x**


	23. confessions of meddlers

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually you are going to lose…

**Oh hey guys! Insane amount of hits for the last chapter! Good times! Thank you to Hinata Rae, Miku Alli, Paradox-otaku, Kalthurin and Bleacihgoxrukia for reviewing :D**

**Hopefully, this chapter will end on a happier note than the last for you!**

**I like mooching. **

…..

A week had passed by since Rukia walked out.

Ichigo was still incredibly down. He had stayed in his flat nearly all week, despite the fact that the snow had now melted. His soccer was suffering, they only drew their last match, against a fairly average team, it seemed the depression of their captain was severely damaging team moral. His studies were off more than usual too. It wasn't that he didn't want to try hard, it was that every time he did, all he could think about was her. That stupid smartass midget, the only woman ever to succeed in breaking the invincible heart of Ichigo Kurosaki.

He had done as Uryu said, sending her a chappy plushy, a limited edition one at that. He had spent hours on the internet tracking the damn thing down, and he hadn't even got a thank you. He hadn't expected one.

…

Rukia sighed as she cleaned glasses at the bar. Isane caught her.

"Rukia! Please cheer up, you shouldn't let a stupid boy make you feel so down."

"I know, but, he is not a stupid boy Isane" She looked at her friend, eyes wide and glistening. "He is an idiot, and I hate him, but god! I miss him so much! It's not fair. I never want to see him again, but all I want to do is run to him for comfort! Why are feelings so messed up!" She yelled, scaring a bunch of nearby customers, who took their drinks and hurried away.

Isane really did not know what to do for her friend.

She had done everything she could think of.

Rukia had phoned her the next morning and Isane had come straight to get her for a bitch about guys, crying, chick flick and ice cream session. She had made her come out shopping, study together, nothing was working. Rukia refused to come to the game at the weekend.

Much as she thought he was a douche, she had thought Ichigo's present, and the letter he attached were quite sweet, and she suspected he was genuinely sorry. She even thought deep down, Rukia knew this. She was just too angry at the moment to be willing to accept it.

Rukia was beginning to cry. Isane seized her friend and pulled her into the glass wash room, as Jyushiro noticed, and followed.

"Rukia, this has got to stop" Isane said. "You have to decide if you are moving on or forgiving him."

"But how can I forgive him!" she wailed! "He used me"

"No, he didn't mean to." Said Jyushiro. This was the first time he had seen Rukia since the break up, however Shunsui had worked with her earlier in the week and got the lowdown. The two of them felt partially responsible, since the bet was their idea. It went perfectly, until Ichigo lied to Renji. They were hoping he would forfeit.

'Stubborn orange haired jerk' Jyushiro thought.

"Of course he did, the bet!"

"No, Rukia, Isane is right, this is quite enough. I am going to tak you to see Kyoraku right now and we are going to fix this mess. Isane, would you mind getting back out front?"

She started.

"No sir, of course not!" She gave Rukia a quick hug, and ran off.

"Come on" said Ukitake, leading his still crying employee down to his and Shunsui's office. The latter was there, lounging back on his chair, hat over his face.

Ukitake slammed the door, and laughed as the man practically fell off his chair from jumping at the noise.

"Lazy ass."

"Way to make me look good in front of our subordinates Jyu, cheers."

"Why we are here my friend." He chuckled "I think we owe miss Kuchiki here an apology…"

"Yeah I think we do. Would you like the floor?"

"Sure. Rukia, take a seat" She sat, looking puzzled.

'What is all this talk about apologies, it's not their fault he is a pig' she wondered.

"So, you see, Shun and I like to play matchmaker occasionally. You know, we think two people would make a good couple, so we meddle, and make it so. Over Christmas, we came up with the genius idea of setting young Ichigo and yourself. We thought it would be, well, hilarious, but that after you guys got used to each other, you would realise actually, you were perfect together."

"Yup" Shunsui interjected. "You two were total opposites, white and black, sun and moon. Perfect. And it seems we were not wrong."

"Indeed. So, you see, we engineered this whole bet. It was our idea, we just provoked Ichigo and Renji into it. Of course, we were expecting that Ichigo would fall for you whilst trying to find a way to get you into bed, and thus forfeit the bet."

"On that count, I'm afraid, we are guilty of being wrong"

"We are so sorry Rukia, this is not how we wanted things to turn out. You guys looked so happy."

Rukia took a few moments to take in this new information.

'So, he doesn't just go around making bets about girls. And he didn't just want to do me, I was picked by them, as a potential love match. This is all very confusing. But he still lied.'

"Thank you for telling me this." She said, looking up at her superiors. "I appreciate that your intentions were good. And you were on to something, I like him a lot, and I really thought he liked me…"

"But he does like you Rukia! He was obviously hoping Renji would drop the bet if he said he won."

"Clearly he forgot how stupid young Abari can be"

"Indeed. And I must admit" Jyushiro continued "I think he should have just confessed the truth before it blew up out of proportion like this."

"But just think about it. You are both miserable without each other. This whole thing is just a big understanding that is only partially his fault. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Perhaps" she said, wishing for more time to think this all over.

"Well," Kyoraku seemed pleased with their progress "I say after this shift we all go out for a few drinks, and have some fun, and everyone will feel better!"

"Quiet drinks" Ukiatake stressed. "How about it Rukia?"

"Erm, well, my brother is still really mad about me not coming home the other day…"

"Oh don't use the old brother excuse, we know your brother of old, I'm sure we can convince him!" Said Shunsui.

"Rather you than me" Rukia muttered.

"Okay! Lets go inform the kids of the plan! I'm feel Seki-Seki sake house tonight!" And the three of them headed back to the bar, Rukia's head fit to explode with feelings and information.

…

In Ichigo's kitchen:

"Come ON Ichigo, it's not gonna be a hardcore night out, we just wana get you out there, you know, you could use a few drinks with your mates." Renji urged his friend

"Yeah, we haven't been to the uni bar all week cos of you, so lets go somewhere where you won't be reminded of her." Hisagi chipped in

"Lets go to Seki-seki!" Rangiku suggested enthusiastically.

"Ooooh yes, it is beautiful there" Said Yumichika, glowing at the thought of going to a more upmarket bar, not some student dive.

"It's settled." Said Ikkaku

"I'm booking taxis to come at 9!" said Rangiku, turning to Ichigo "And you better be ready, because if you aren't, we will frog march you out however you look! You have been warned" And she swept out with the rest of the girls, probably to go and pick outfits.

Ichigo sighed.

'Looks like I have no choice. Perhaps it is time to go out and have fun. Being miserable never solves anything.'

…

**Okay I know this was kinda short, as the last chapter or so were, but I am going for short but frequent updates at the moment! So hopefully the quick update makes up for the short length! **

**Thank you for reading everyone! 3**


	24. suprise reunion

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Hey guys! That's right, I'm updating! Again! (I'm procrastinating from packing. Packing is stupid.) **

**I'd like to point out, at my end A/N last chapter there was a 3. This was meant to be a less than sign then 3 so it looked like a heart. Apparently FF thought no. Oh well. But yeah, I'm not a weirdo who just puts 3 in random places.**

**Thank you to Kalthurin, Kaileychigago, Strawberrylove, Himawari 19, MitchRyan, Paradox-otaku, OnepieceX3, and Kittens Hellfire for your reviews! **

**I'm still amazed by the way the interest in this story appears to be growing. Awesome. **

**On with the mooching.**

…

Rukia had got a ride with Jyushiro to her house when they finished work, where he was explaining to her brother that they were going on a staff meeting / field trip, and that it would just be a few quiet drinks, and he would see to it Rukia got home safe.

She was upstairs getting dressed, not wanting to be around if her brother got mad.

'Nii-sama may like Jyushiro, or well, not hate him, which is close enough, but it doesn't mean he will be happy about this!'

Though, she did have to admire her manager's unbelievable smoothness, as she heard him lie about how they were going to be visiting other bars to check out competition and get inspiration, and that staff attendance was compulsory. No way for Byakuya to say no. You would never suspect someone as gentle and kind as Jyushiro to be such an excellent manipulator. Which, she supposed, was what makes him so good at it. Kyoraku, was less reliable.

As she brushed her hair back into a messy bun, her eyes fell on the rabbit plushie on her desk. She couldn't bring herself to throw away something so cute, even though she hated the person it reminded her of.

'Damn that strawberry. I can't believe he actually paid attention when I mentioned I couldn't find this doll anywhere. It must have taken him ages to find… No I have to put all thoughts of him out of my mind! Tonight is about fun with friends.'

Grabbing her black over the shoulder purse, she checked her reflection briefly. She wore grey platform shoes, black skinny jeans that hugged her figure perfectly, a pale blue and black patterned flowery top, and a grey blazer jacket. Seki-Seki was a nice bar, so Rukia had made sure she looked fairly smart.

As she came down the stairs, she saw the two post-grads sat in silence, each sipping tea occasionally.

"Ah Rukia!" Ukitake broke the silence "You look lovely, are you ready to go, we have to pick Shunsui up."

"Yes, I am ready" She did not look to her brother as she left, saying "Good night Nii-sama" over her shoulder as she went.

"Thanks for the tea, Kuchiki"

Byakuya nodded as the two left.

"I really hope he isn't giving you too much trouble Rukia, I know he can be rather cold." Ukitake stated as they climbed into his Ford Fiesta and drove off.

"Hmmm I'm kind of used to it to be honest. I wish he was less strict with me though. Sometimes I really wish I could move into halls, have a bit of freedom."

"Perhaps you should look into it for next year" He said, smiling. "Wait here a second Rukia, I have to go and drag Shun away from the mirror." And he cut the engine and headed to the apartment block in which he and the other manager lived. It was just off of campus, populated largely by post-grad students, so Rukia had never seen it before. Not that she was paying much attention, her mind was busy staving off the traitorous thoughts in her head about how she wished Ichigo and his friends were coming out with her tonight.

'God, I even miss his friends. This is ridiculous!'

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the return of her two lovely managers.

"Okay, lets go get miss Rukia all cheered up!"

….

Ichigo was in Renji's room. It was half 8, but he was ready. Renji wasn't.

"What do I wear!" He panicked.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. Now Renji was all smitten over Halibel, the girl from Arrancar, he was hilariously uptight over his appearance. Usually, his friend was laid back, and chilled like him. They knew they always looked good, and so they never worried. But this girl seemed to be affecting Renji's sense of cool.

"You know you sound like such a girl… just put on some chinos and a shirt for god's sake!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. What is happening to me! That girl is evil bro, she is getting into my head!"

"Trust me, it's even worse once they are gone…"

"No! don't you dare get broody on me!" Renji turned and pointed his comb at Ichigo as if it were some kind of threatening weapon.

"Whatever."

"Seriously, I'll punch you out of it"

Just at that moment, Rangiku burst in.

"Hurry up! It's pre-drinks time and I want to take pictures!"

"Pre-drinks?" Ichigo questioned "What happened to the 'it's not a hardcore night' idea?"

"Come on bro, when do we ever not do it propery? Go, I'll be there in a sec Ran!" Renji smiled as the crazy cheerleader dragged his friend away. They would get a smile on his face, nice group night out. Perhaps he would even make an idiot out of himself on purpose for once, if it would cheer Ichigo up.

…

By 8.30, Rukia had already been bought two cocktails by Shunsui. He then bought three for Nanao, just so she knew she was still his favourite.

"Like I could forget" she muttered, though gladly took the drinks, giving one to Isane and one to Nemu, who had, for once, come out with them.

The four girls were sat at a high up table along the left wall in the smaller of the rooms. The other room felt too empty at this time to actually go dance, so they were waiting here for it to fill up a bit.

They drank their cocktails and laughed about Uryu's obvious crush on Nemu, and how Shunsui would probably buy all their drinks all night if they kept saying they were for Nanao.

'This is nice' Rukias slightly fuzzy brain thought 'I miss Ichigo, but at least, for now, I am having fun without him, but, I think perhaps everybody is right, and in time, I will feel able to forgive him.'

…..

Ichigo's group pulled up outside Seki-Seki at about half 9. Rangiku was already considerably drunk, and tried to jump the line because she could see Gin and the arrancar lot inside already. Luckily for her, her boobs got her in rather than banned.

The line wasn't actually that long in reality, and the others were in within a few minutes. They instantly hit the bar.

Carrying the drinks back to a dancefloor-side table, were Shuuhei, Zaraki and Kira. They had brought a bottle of sake for the group, cocktails for the girls, and beer for the boys.

Ichigo happily knocked back his beer. The atmosphere at predrinks had been the happiest one he had been part of in a week, and he really found himself in quite a good mood.

The alcohol seemed to fortify the hope he had in the back of his mind.

'She will come back in time. The bond between us is too strong'

And he was happily pulled onto the dance floor by Yoruichi.

Orihime had stayed put as most of the group made their way out onto the sparkly black dance floor. She had decided she wanted to talk to the sad looking boy from arrancar, whom, as she had suspected, had not gone to the dance floor. She moved next to him.

"Hi, my name is Orihime, I don't think we have been introduced?" She began, smiling at the boy.

'Well this is unusual' He thought 'Most people avoid me, I cant even remember the last time someone voluntarily came and introduced themselves wanting to be friends, other than my flat mates, and they didn't have much choice… what an odd girl'

And so they began to talk, and Ulquiorra found that, whilst this girl was undoubtedly very odd, she was very sweet, and very intriguing. He even allowed her, after a few more drinks, to drag him onto the dance floor with the others.

…..

It was now approaching half ten, and Ukitake and Kyoraku's bar staff found themselves somewhat drunk. Not helped of course, by Kyoraku's constant purchasing of shots of sake for everyone! He, of course, was the drunkest of the lot, and was desperately trying to convince Nanao to dance with him.

Eventually succeeding, most of the group headed off to the bigger room that had just started to blast party rock anthem. Everybody loves that song.

Isane and Rukia and Jyushiro however, lingered a little, to observe Nemu and Uryu, who had stayed, giggling about it as they went. So much so Isane nearly fell over. Which made them laugh more.

They found Shunsui and Nanao and the other bar staff who had come out, Hanatarou, Ganju, and Uhnohana, having taken a quick detour to the bar. They need not have bothered, as Shunsui had bought a whole bottle of sake and was happily passing it around whilst dancing wildly. They danced for about twenty minutes before anything eventful happened, Nanao punched Shunsui for kissing her. After laughing their heads off, Isane, Uhnohana and Rukia thought that would be a good time for a toilet trip. Since, you know, girls in clubs go to the toilet in packs.

When in a cubicle alone, Rukia finally realised just how drunk she was.

'Its funny how you always notice as soon as your alone! Oh well!'

The four of them stood there for a bit, sorting their make up.

"So" Uhnohana said, "You and Hanatarou are looking very close tonight, Isane"

The other two giggled as Isane flushed bright red.

"Errrr what? No we aren't!"

"You like him?" Nanao asked, sipping her vodka cranberry through a straw, trying but failing to keep a straight face.

"No er I errr! SHUT UP OKAY" she said.

"My drink is empty" Said Uhnohana, looking at the glass as though it had upset her. "I need a new one"

"Wait!" said Rukia as everyone made to move "Let me finish my text!"

"Ooooh who are you texting? Is it Ichigo?" asked Isane, determined to take the focus off herself.

"Mayyyyyyybe" said Rukia, cheeks glowing red.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Uhnohana

"Yes. Yes I do. I told him he is an idiot, and he is stupid, and I hate him, but I miss him, and his present was really sweet and I love it"

"Hmmm okay" She said. "To the bar! But, Rukia babe, I think you should consult us before you hit send if he replies!"

"Deal!"

As they approached the bar something caught Rukia's eye. A bright red ponytail. She looked round, and saw, Renji and Tia, making out against the wall?

'What are they doing here? Does that mean?' Before she could finish her thought, she was pounced upon by a small flying girl.

"RUKIA!" yelled a delighted Momo. "How are youuuuuuu?" She stumbled into the bar and grabbed it for support. "I'm drunk." She continued "But I have missed you! Did you come to see Ichigo? He was trying to text you earlier but Grimmjow took his phone and called him a pussy…."

"I-Ichigo is here?" she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him!" And with that, she grabbed Rukia and pulled her over to the group.

"Look who I found!"

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo explained.

"Er, hey, guys, how is everyone?"

Rangiku pulled her into a bear hug, which eventually, Toshiro freed her from, telling Rangiku "You will kill her you giant boobed monster!"

Though Rukia wasn't really aware. Everything had just happened very fast, and suddenly, she found herself stood, right in front of the boy who broke her heart.

'What now?'

…..

**Yay a slightly longer chapter today! Hope you all enjoyed it :D**


	25. good to be back

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually you are going to lose…

**Okay guys don't hate on me too much for the lateness of this chapter, I was busy seeing people before going back to uni, and now I am back, but my new house doesn't have internet yet. So I actually wrote this days ago. But can't post it! Oh no!**

**I struggled with this, like seriously, I've never had this much trouble writing a chapter before! So I hope it is okay!**

**Mooching since 2011**

…

'Say something!' a voice screamed in Ichigo's head.

But, he did not know what to say. Afterall, what do you say to a girl who you hurt so bad you think you've lost her forever?

The two stood, staring at one another, silently, lost in each others gaze.

Everybody else was staring too, not that either of them noticed, because for them, it seemed like the gaze they shared right now was the only thing that existed.

Perhaps a minute passed, when Rukia appeared to regain her ability to speak.

"Are you just going to stand there staring like a moron or are you gona kiss me?"

Ichigo looked completely dumbfounded.

'She wants me to kiss her? Is she… could she possibly have… forgiven me?'

"I won't catch midget disease if I do will I?"

"Stupid strawberry"

And they threw their arms around one another, and kissed passionately, arms winding around one another, like they never ever wanted to let go.

Rangiku and Momo started squealing and doing some odd drunken victory dance, as Shunsui and Jyushiro, who had spotted the situation, largely thanks to Ichigo's fluorescent hair, exchanged a high five, beaming. Shuuhei was drunkenly clapping Ichigo on the back congratulating him, which brought the couple back to reality, noticing the audience they had obtained.

"Come on idiot, lets ditch these clowns for a bit" Rukia said, dragging Ichigo away by the wrist, who nearly fell over since he was not expecting this amount of force.

"Bossy as ever I see"

They made it into the garden type area at the back behind the bar. It was a smallish outdoor space, with a large pagoda acting as a roof. Underneath there were many Sakura plants, and various garden chairs and sofas for patrons to sit on. Ichigo and Rukia took a large wicker sofa with cream cushions.

They sat in the middle together and she turned to face him.

"You aren't just saying this cos you're drunk are you?" asked Ichigo tentatively.

"Idiot!" she said hitting him "My feelings haven't changed toward you just cos you pissed me off, I just needed time to be mad at you."

"So you aren't mad anymore?"

"I'll stop being mad on one condition strawberry"

"What's that?" He said, stroking her hair.

"No more bets!" she said, laughing.

"What if I want to bet you that I missed you more than you can imagine?"

"I suppose I can allow that. I missed you too" and she snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'It feels good to be back' she mused, as she closed her eyes to rest them.

Ichigo sat there, hardly believing he had his midget back in his arms.

'I am never letting go again.'

Just then, Shunsui and Jyushiro had come outside, partially to be nosey, and partially to check Rukia hadn't lured Ichigo out to beat him up in a drunken rage. Fortunately, they sight they found suggested quite the opposite.

"Awwww" said Jyushiro

"I know, are we genius or what."

"Well we technically didn't know they would be here…"

"No, but I totally plan on taking credit"

Ukitake sighed at his friend's ever-growing ego.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy you big pervert"

"I am NOT a pervert!"

"Tell it to Nanao"

"I do, but my beautiful Nanao never believes me" He said, with a dramatically put on hurt expression.

"I wonder why…" He said rolling his eyes, and the two went inside, beginning a whole new argument.

Meanwhile, back inside, another shock get together was occurring. Well, not really shock, as everyone cheered while Hanataro and Isane on. The two had clearly fancied each other for ages. Apparently alcohol was what was needed to give them the push of confidence they needed.

No one had really noticed Orihime and Ulquiorra still sat in a corner.

"Why do you look so sad again?" The boy asked, as she had broken into silence again, staring at her feet. "When that orange haired idiot kissed that small girl you started looking at your feet, and now I saw you look at Grimm and Nel over there and you're doing it again? Do you not like couples?"

"Well, no, not really" she said quietly, still looking down. He waited patiently for her to continue. "They always just remind me of what I don't have."  
>"I hate them too. Something about how they are always stupidly happy or upset. Relationships make people into fools. If they aren't already idiots"<p>

"Is that what you think?" she asked looking up at the vampire-esque boy.

"Yeah" He said, indifferently.

"Then you obviously haven't experienced feelings for someone before… Feelings are wonderful, especially if they are returned. I am jealous of anyone who has one."

"No, I suppose you are right." 'I'm not sure I would even recognise feelings if I had them' He mused, the small sad smile he often wore in this strange girl's presence adorning his features once more.

"You will be fine, Ulquiorra, and so will I, we will both find someone, you will see." She had regained her usual smiley demeanour. "I'm gona go dance, are you coming?"

"No, thank you, I would rather go out for a cigarette"

"Okay, see ya Ulqui!"

'Oh god I hope she doesn't keep calling me that! Grimmjow would never let it go!' And he wandered out into the night, alone.

It was now nearing 3am, and most people seemed to have either hit the drunk and tired or drunk and hungry stage (or in Rangiku's case, drunk and horny, leaving Gin to take her home after she suggested they have sex in the middle of the dancefloor and started taking off her clothes, which, considering she wasn't wearing much, he had to act fast). Renji and Tia both appeared to have left, again. "You know I'm beginning to think those two will be one of those couples that can't bear to spend the night apart" Said Hisagi on the way to Subway.

"Do you think we should warn them?" Asked Kira, who was being supported by Kisuke, since he was too drunk to walk by himself.

"No way! Called Yoruichi, who was skipping along ahead of the rest of the group. Usually she would have been tailed by Soi Fon, however on this particular night, Soi Fon had been put in a cab home after getting so wasted she stood on the bar, announced her undying love for Yoruichi, and then proceeded to fall off the bar. Luckily Ikkaku happened to be passing by and managed to catch her.

"Speaking of," Began Yumichika "What happened to Ichigo and Rukia, he ALWAYS eats a disgusting amount after nights out, it is so not beautiful…"

"He decided to take Rukia home in a cab, she fell asleep on him outside" Remarked Toshiro, as they wandered into the sandwich store, holding the door open for Momo before taking her hand.

….

**Okay lame place to end, but as I said I am so not happy with this chapter, even though I wrote it and re-wrote it, so now I have internet again (yay) I will try and write a new chapter tonight to make up for the delay / crapiness. I know it's really short, but I feel like a fresh chapter will help me make it better for you! Sorry guys.**


	26. making up for it

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers as usual, you guys make this whole writing thing totally worth my time, and I'm glad you didn't think the last chapter was rubbish :D**

**Oh and a warning, don't read this while you are eating, it mentions drunk vomit ;) **

**Without further adieu, the mooching shall begin.**

…..

Ichigo had carried Rukia out of the side gate from Seki-seki's garden area and onto the street, where a taxi was waiting for them. He set her down, then ran around the back of the black cab and got in the other side.

"Where to sir?" The taxi driver asked Ichigo, as the latter was trying to gently do up Rukia's safety belt without waking her up.

He racked his brains for the address she had given him last time he took her home in a cab.

"50, Sakura way please"

The car pulled away and Ichigo sank back into his seat. He looked over at his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully.

'My girlfriend. I have a girlfriend again' He thought to himself, replaying the night's events in his head and smiling. Deep down he was worried she really never would talk to him again, since she did not seem willing to let him explain. 'I must thank Uryu, Shun, Jyu, Renji and everyone else who tried to help me get her back…'

His thoughts were interrupted by the car stopping on the narrow street of small terraced houses.

'Great, I hope the midget won't be angry when I wake her, she only just forgave me!'

"Rukia, gorgeous we are home, you need to wake up" He said softly, stroking her hand.

She opened her eyes groggily.

"What happened, where am I?"

"You fell asleep on me at Seki-seki, so I brought you back to yours"

"Oh, thank you Ichigo"

"It's ok, I thought I should bring you back soon anyway, a body that tiny can probably only take so much excitement for one night"

"Right now I'm more worried about how much alcohol it can take, I think I'm gona hurl."

She did look a little green.

Ichigo hastily pulled her out the taxi and paid the driver, who looked anxious to get away with the threat of sick being spewed.

"Pass me your keys and we will get you some water."

Rukia passed him the keys and let his strong arm around her shoulders guide her up the stairs. She was not feeling so good.

'How much did I drink? Cocktails from Kyoraku, those vodka cokes, sake' The thought of alcohol was making her retch.

Ichigo swiftly shut the door behind them, picked her up, and carried her silently to the bathroom. Thankfully the door had been left open, Ichigo hadn't much fancied guessing and ending up actually opening the wrong door into, say, her brother's room. He shuddered at the thought.

"Okay you just sit here on the floor, and I will go get you some water."

She nodded sluggishly, and started to slump down against the bath.

"No babe sit, you can lie down soon I promise, just don't want you choking on your own vomit yeah?" He propped her up again, kissed her forehead and went down the stairs as quietly as he could.

He had just found where she kept glasses when he could hear vomiting noises. He winced a little on her behalf. Luckily for him he had been drinking since the age of 16, and nights like this were pretty standard to him, so by now he could handle his drink pretty well, and coming home to vomit was no longer something that he had to deal with. Rukia, however, seemed fairly new to the whole getting drunk scene, for which he felt a little guilty, since he was the one who pulled her on to the party scene. On the other hand, he thought, as he filled up the largest glass he could find, this particular incident found Shunsui and Jyushiro responsible. Those idiots.

When Ichigo found Rukia she had the side of her head resting on the toilet seat. Thankfully she had managed to flush the vomit.

"Hey drink this sweetie"

She took the water and snorted a little.

"Since when did you call me sweetie?"

"I thought in your current condition you would prefer it to shorty, midget, or wench"

"Fair enough." She said, putting the glass down and turning to vomit again.

'Okay, if this doesn't make up for me being a jackass, I don't know what does' Ichigo thought as he knelt down beside her, holding her hair out of the bowl so she did not get any vomit in it, rubbing her back for her. He knew how unpleasant she must be feeling right now.

He passed her the water and flushed for her, as she tried to regain normal breathing pattern.

"I'm so sorry you have to see me like this." She was looking at the water in her hand. "You didn't have to bring me home"

"But I wanted to, besides unless you sleep walk how were you gona get back on your own eh? It is the least I can do to start making up for being such a jerk to begin with."

"Well, I appreciate it all the same"

"Come on midget, clean your teeth and I'll tuck you up in bed."

"Okay" and he pulled her up, kissing her forehead and exiting the bathroom.

…

Rukia came to her room a few minutes later, where Ichigo was sat waiting on her desk chair.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yup."

She clambered in, still dressed in that nights outfit, taking it off just seemed like too much effort.

He pulled the covers over her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight midget, text me when you wake up okay?"

"Wait! Don't go"

Ichigo turned back to her, halfway to the door, surprise clearly etched on his face.

"You want me to stay here? With you?"

"Yes, just for a bit. I've missed you so much Ichigo, I never want to be apart again."

"I understand, in fact, I feel much that way myself."

And he sat down, on top of the covers next to her, and let her snuggle up to him.

Just as he thought she were asleep, she asked him something.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why didn't you let me go to the house when you rescued Momo and Ran?"

"I thought that was obvious babe, I didn't want you to get hurt because of something I dragged you into. Besides, that Aizen was a nasty bastard who clearly liked picking on girls."

"Soi Fon and Yoruichi got to go."

"Yeah, but they are like mutant ninja girls. It was no place for midgets"

"I can take care of myself you know"

"Yeah, I do" He said, as he stroked her hair gently until she fell asleep.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a second too' and before he knew it, Ichigo had fallen asleep too, right there in Rukia's bed.

…

Rukia woke up with her throat feeling as dry as the Sahara desert.

'Oh man, what time is it?'

She reached for her phone, but when her hand shot out, instead of meeting her desk, was blocked, by something solid.

'What the…'

She opened her sleepy violet eyes, and gasped at the sight that met them.

'Shit! I told Ichigo to stay! And he has fallen asleep! How am I going to explain this to Nii-sama!'

She reached over him slowly looking for her phone to assess the time, but lost her balance and fell straight onto the carrot topped boy's rather muscular chest.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed, jolting awake. "Oh it's just you midget. A simple good morning might have been a better wake up call, but I can't really complain"

"No you have to leave before Nii-sama sees you!"

"Hang on wait a min… Fuck! This is your room!"

"Well done genius! Now we have to get you out of here before he sees you and kills us both!"

"Is he really that bad?" He said sitting up and stretching.

"YES!" Come on lets go!"

They opened the door to her room slowly and carefully. Rukia stuck her head out. The coast was clear. She motioned for him to stay there while she went down to check the exit. Both the kitchen and lounge appeared empty.

She ran back up as quietly as humanly possible, which, considering how light she was, was quite quiet.

He followed her down the stairs, and ran out of the door she was holding open for him, kissing her briefly on his way out.

"I'll call you later midget!"

She waved, then shut the door after his retreating form. She turned round and slumped down onto the floor, sighing a sigh of relief, able to breath freely again.

'That was close, too close'

As she stood up and looked up to go back up the stairs, however, it was a miracle her breathing continued at all.

There stood at the top of the stairs in front of her was a steely eyed, livid looking Byakuya Kuchiki.

'CRAP'

…

**Wooo cliffhanger! You love it!**

**I must say, I feel morally obliged to bring it to your attention that drunk vomiting is not fun, or cool. Drink responsibly people! Know your limits! (I know my story involves a lot of drinking, so I feel I should point this out) Drinking is fun. To an extent. So don't over do it! :P Lecture over.**

**As always your opinions are welcomed / encouraged! **


	27. knight in shining armour

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Okay guys so I am sorry about how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. I have been insanely busy of late, and it doesn't seem I will be slowing down any time soon. Not helped by my serious lack of inspiration right now. So there will be big gaps between chapters. Sucks, but it is life, between uni, work for uni, working in the bar, seeing friends, and general day to day life, I have no spare time to write.**

**But enough of that.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as usual, I appreciate it, and you are the reason I have made myself find the time to do this. **

**Course I don't own bleach. I am a moocher.**

…..

The atmosphere in the house of the Kuchiki's in those moments was deadly. Rukia felt as though she was staring into a gigantic black hole waiting to consume her whole and never release her as her older sibling stared down at her. She had no doubt that if looks could kill, she would be dead as a door knob right now. Her breathing felt constricted, and though she wanted to speak, to explain herself, she found herself completely paralyzed by his glare.

Byakuya began to speak. Slowly, and icy calm.

"What was a boy doing leaving my house at this hour?"

Rukia froze up even more, if that were possible, and began spluttering.

"I, er well, it's not what you think Nii-sama I swear!" Her heart began to beat fast as the terror became accompanied by sheer panic.

"Explain yourself this instant, I do not have time for your nonsense."

This statement really hit through to Rukia.

'You know what, he never has time for me at all ever, no matter what is going on in my life. And I have had enough. I shouldn't have to feel like this in my own house, I am an adult now, and if I want a boy to stay round, I should be allowed!'

Her resolve was building, anger begin to flow increasingly.

'And who is he to judge Ichigo, he hasn't even met him, and he just assumes that we were up to something? No'

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and begun.

"You know what, _Nii-sama," _She stressed, sarcasm oozing from her voice "I am an adult now, and what I do is none of your business. Hell, you don't even care about me anyway, all you care about is your work and your reputation. All I have ever done is work hard to try and make you proud, and do I get a single 'well done'? NO. Well, I am sick of your pretentious attitude. I have friends now who do care about me, and are interested in my life, and so, even if I have to work overtime everyday, I am leaving and getting my own place!"

She was shaking with rage, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Byakuya had not stirred throughout her whole outburst, although his pupils were now practically slits.

"Do not return once you have departed, I have desire to call a worthless whore my sister."

And with that, he walked down the stairs, brushed passed her and left the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving her on her own.

….

Rukia had stood for a moment, breathing heavily, before collapsing into a chair at the nearby kitchen table and sobbing.

'What have I done! I angered Nii-sama so much he called me a whore and told me to never come back! Now where am I going to go!'

She cried for a good five minutes over the events of the previous five, before she managed to gather her thoughts enough to call the one person who could make her feel better right now.

"Hey midget, whats up, miss me already did you? Wait, Rukia" His joking tone faded as he heard her faint sobbing on the other end of the line "What is the matter?"

"Byakuya, he was on the stairs, and he saw you leave! Oh Ichigo!"

"What happened?" said the orange haired male, who turned round and began sprinting back in the direction from which he had come. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

"No, but he called me a whore and threw me out and now I have no where to live and I don't know where to go or what to do and…"

"It will all be okay Rukia, I will be there soon, and we will take care of this I promise"

He had struggled against the urge to punch something when Rukia had told him what her brother had called her. What a sick brother! He would make sure Rukia never had to see that despicable excuse for a brother again.

He got to the house and opened the door, not surprised to find it was unlocked.

The sight broke his heart a little. There at the kitchen table, sat a dejected, broken little human, staring blankly ahead, whilst emitting the occasional sob.

She slowly turned as she heard the noise of the door shutting. On seeing Ichigo there, having come to save her, she burst into tears again. The whole situation was so overwhelming.

"You, you came!" She wept.

"Of course I did, Rukes, I am always going to be here when you need me"

He pulled her gently out of her chair and brought her into his arms, embracing her tightly, allowing her to soak his shirt in her tears.

"I just, I don't know what to do! I've been banished from my own house!"

"Well, I tell you what, pack up your stuff, I will call Kisuke and get him to bring round the Range Rover, and you can come stay at our flat until we sort something else out"

"Okay, th-thank you, Ichigo" She said, clinging on to him like he had just rescued her from a burning building. To her, that is what it felt like. He had rescued her, like a princess held prisoner by the evil prince, her knight in shining armour had come, and just maybe, they would get to live happily ever after.

…

**I know this was a really short chapter, but as I say, I really have no spare time at the moment, and its better than nothing at all right? And it seemed like a nice ending for the chapter anyway.**

**So as I say, updates will not be the 3 odd a week that they were over the summer, it is not feasible, and so I hope you will be patient and continue to read.**

**Also, if you review more, I am much more likely to be guilted into updating! ;)**


	28. solutions

The Trouble with Love-games

Eventually, you are going to lose…

**Yo. So guys, I feel like this story is starting to be a little lack-lustre, so I am thinking of wrapping it up fairly soon. I do however, have plans for a sort of sequel, although I don't know if I will ever write it, it is about them all going away on vacation together, so I would like to know if people would read something like that? That is all.**

**Moochy mooch.**

…..

Rukia had just finished explaining the morning's events to Rangiku, Momo, Urahara and Yoruichi.

She sat there, on the sofa next to Rangiku, who had a supportive arm around her. She did not know what to do.

They were all very supportive, offering her financial aid if she needed it and offering their couches as beds, making her tea etc, however, she did not feel any less numb than she had since the minute her brother had slammed the door of his participation in her life, never to open it again.

Despite being surrounded by friends, she had never felt so alone. It wasn't helped by Ichigo's temporary absence, but he was the captain of the soccer team, she could hardly have asked him to miss practice. He had of course offered to cancel it, but the last thing she wanted was to seem like a burden.

…

An hour later, Rukia stepped out of the large gleaming white tub that was located in the fancy bathroom at the end of the corridor in Ichigo's flat, the same as the one she had previously visited in Rangiku's flat.

It had indeed been Rangiku, who had persuaded her that she would feel much better if she had a nice hot bath with lots of bubbles. Whilst this hardly solved Rukia's problems, she could not deny that the warm water felt like just what she needed at that moment.

She dried herself off gently, walked to the couch in the corner, and began to dress herself for work.

Rangiku and Momo had tried to insist that she should call in sick, and that Shunsui and Jyushiro would totally understand and let her off this afternoon. However, Rukia, to the support of Yoruichi and Urahara, had told them she would much rather go to work and have something occupy her mind, than stay at home doing nothing. Besides, if she was somehow going to afford her own place, she needed every penny she could get.

….

"Rukia, I can't help but notice that you look a little down today, is there anything wrong?" Her concerned manager, Ukitake questioned her about an hour into her shift.

"Well er actually, Ukitake, there is quite a lot wrong. My brother hates me and I have no where to live."

"Are you serious!"

"Wouldn't be a very funny joke would it?" She replied darkly.

"I am going to have words with Kuchiki! How dare he throw you out! After everything you have been through! What disgusting behaviour!"

"No, please, I am almost glad to not be living with him any longer, it is just, well, I don't really know where I CAN live. I don't have much saved up, so finding a place is going to be tricky."

"Well, if you need any help, or extra shifts to help out financially, you just let me know Rukia."

As he walked away, she couldn't help but sile to herself. She was really touched by how concerned everyone seemed, and how much they were all willing to help her, most of them she had only known a few weeks!

It had only strengthened her resolve that she would be happier living no longer in the shadow of her older brother.

As 4.50pm came around, Rukia's best friend Isane appeared at the bar, wanting to grab a coffee to take to her seminar, complaining about how she had been up since early this morning preparing a presentation on the history of anatomy.

"Bet I can top that" Rukia told her friend grimly.

She explained.

"He called you a what! That is horrible Rukes, what a dousche!"

"Mmm" she sighed to herself.

"Well, if it is any help to you, a room just became free in my flat, a guy drunkenly flooded his ensuite and subsequently the whole flat, so they kicked him out. The room is being re-done, they said it will be another week before they look for a tenant, but I will totally recommend you!"

"Really? You would do that!" Rukia smiled for the first time all day.

"Yeah of course silly, what could be better than living with my besty!"

"Thank you so much! By the way, its 5, shouldn't you be…"

"Oh CRAP! I have to go, see you Rukes, I'll text you about the room later!"

And Rukia's smile stayed there on her face until the end of her shift, when Ichigo came to meet her, complete with jacket, tie, and an outfit for her to change into, announcing he was taking her to dinner whether she like it or not. That just made the smile even bigger.

….

"Wow Rukia, that is fantastic, you could be living like two blocks away!"

"It would be convenient yes, and I do love your flats! But they are so expensive… I just don't know how I will afford the rent, and food, and books, and…"

"Stop right there, Rukia, this is going to make me sound like a prick, but hear me out."

She looked at him across the table, as the waiter came and took away their empty starter plates. As the waiter moved away, Ichigo continued.

"I have more money than I even know what to do with"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey don't do that, I did warn you! As I was saying. My dad is a top doctor at the most expensive private hospital in Japan, who by the way, is practically chewing my ear off about meeting you, I actually think he cares about you more than me already… anyway, the point is, I'm not offering to pay. I understand that this is something you want to do for yourself, but, seeing as I missed Christmas and your birthday this year, anytime you want it, there is a blank rent cheque waiting for you."

"Ichigo, I can't take that kind of money from you"

"Don't be silly, I know to you it seems a lot, and here I go sounding like a twat again, but one semesters rent cost less than one month of insurance for my car."

"What is it secretly a rocketship or something? That is insane!"

He ignored her mocking.

"I want you to live nearby, and be happy there. If you ask me, a semesters worth of rent is a very small price to pay for such a special thing" He put her hand in his, stroking it gently, reminding her that he was there.

Rukia found herself welling up as her main course was placed in front of her.

Luckily, the arrival of more food had meant that Ichigo was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

The fact that he cared so much for her made her realise it all over again. He loved her, and he had never meant to hurt her. In that moment, she could not believe they had almost lost everything over a childish bet. No. Nothing would ever come in between them again.

He reached over to her plate attempting to steal a mouthful of her seabass.

Slap.

"No greedy, this is my food!" She said with a fake reprimanding look.

"Mean midget"

She grinned evilly, licking her lips as she ate.

"God that is so hot."

"What this?" She said innocently, licking her full lips slowly and deliberately.

"You have never looked sexier, you better eat fast, cos I can't wait to leave so I can claim those damn sexy lips for myself"

…..

As soon as they had gotten out of Ichigo's car in the car park at the base of his building, they were making out.

"Rukia, I, cant, wait, for you, to live, this close," Ichigo got out between breaths.

"Well" she said, pulling back momentarily, "For the next week or so, I don't have a bed to sleep in"

"Fishing for an invatation?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows

"Come idiot, it's cold out here!"

And they ran inside, holding hands, passion racing through their bodies, impatient to get started on this new chapter of their relationship.

And tonight, Rukia was going to personally see to it, she had decided at dinner, that they were united as one forever.

…..

**Btw, the next chapter will not contain lemons, just to throw it out there. I have decided this will continue lemon free. **

**Let me know what you think of a potential sequel once this is over. Or if you want me to continue this so as to include the vacation storyline, that could work too.**

**Next chapter will contain more characters, since the last few have been very IchiRuki-centric.**


End file.
